A TV Show to Reality: Battle City!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Join two sisters, Shaina and Shana Ofrancia, not so ordinary girls who get sucked into the Yu-Gi-Oh anime. Why were they taken there by this mysterious Organization X, and what more dangers are in store for the girls and the Yu-Gi-Oh characters? How much will they change the plot because of their interference? Review and comment please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people, I'm starting the Battle City arc as soon as possible! If you reader are reading tis, and haven't read "A TV Show to Reality: Duelist Kingdom!" I highly suggest for you not to read this one yet. You'll be kinda confused, so just go to my profile and read. BTW, to one of my fellow reviewers, yes my first chapter from A TV Show to Reality: Duelist Kingdom, is a Pleasantville reference. I forgot to mention that to the readers, so sorry everyone. Now that that's over with, let's begin! Thanks.**

**~Chapter One~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

It's been a week since the Duelist Kingdom. Geez, I've missed so much. So much crazy things happened to my sister. She fought pretty hard to get my soul back.

Everything seems normal. Only…she keeps on avoiding Ryou. Of course, she's still pretty mad about Bakura…murdering Pegasus.

When my sister and I are walking down the hallway in school today, we hear, "Shaina, Shana, wait up!" My sister continues to walk away as briskly as she could. We both knew what the voice belonged to. Ryou.

I'm the only one who stopped for him. He looks crestfallen as Shaina continues to walk away. "She's still angry…?" he asks sadly. I nod, grim. "She really isn't big on murder you know…" I say. "Is she angry at me?" Ryou asks sadly.

I shake my head quickly. "No, of course not! She's just not ready to face Bakura yet. He'll take immediate control over you if you get a chance to talk to her." I try to say reassuringly.

He turns slight pink on the face. "Oh…that's what I was trying to catch you guys for. The Spirit wants to say sorry."

I look at him with a surprised expression. "You and Bakura are communicating with each other?" Back in the anime, they hardly even converse with each other.

Ryou nods. "He's been pretty soft since the incident. All he just wants to say is…sorry. But he, or, we just want to know why she's so angry. Don't you think she's…overreacting?"

I scowl angrily. "Ryou, you of all people to say that! She isn't, 'overreacting'! Murder is a big thing, especially if you're just killing someone for a selfish reason!" I say defensively. Then, the Ring appears on Ryou's neck. Sigh. Here's Bakura.

"But tell me…I just had never seen your sister angry as this." He says in his changed harsh voice. I cross my arms.

"It's just because she knows your better than that Bakura. You're higher above murder. She knows that you can be a better person. In fact, if she was never here, you would've done more horrible things." I say.

Bakura looks down. "There's she at it again…always trying to see the good in people. I really don't understand why she even tries. I can never change." He whispers, ashamed. I can feel my eyes softening.

I put my hands on his shoulders. "No Bakura. You can. With some help, you can. Now if you're really sorry, go up to Shaina and tell her. Don't just wait!" I advise. He nods. "I see…" He immediately runs after Shaina. I smile. Everything is going to be just fine.

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I walk as quickly as I could from Ryou. I know it seems harsh, but it just brings back horrible memories. As I walk, I bump into someone.

"Sorry." I mutter. "Hey…it's you!" I hear a gruff voice say. I look up, seeing the huge figure of Ushio. I scoff. Oh yeah, he's out of the hospital. "What do you want Ushio?" I ask coldly.

He gives me a stupid grin. "I just noticed that pretty locket around your neck…it looks like a lot of money." He says, pointing at it. I clutch it. "What are you trying to bring up?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm just saying, Yugi never paid the debt he owes to me!" I scowl. "He owes you nothing!" I say. Ushio gives me an angry expression. "Yeah? Well guess what? I'm taking that locket of yours." He snaps his fingers and five of his goons surround me.

I glance back and forth at all of them. "Six against one…that's so cowardly." I say unimpressively. "Get the locket!" he orders. They all seize me at once, but I duck, making them crash into each other. They all groan, their heads colliding.

I laugh, and I run away a quickly as I can from them. "Get her you assholes!" I hear Ushio shout.

I run in zigzags across the hallways, not having a clue where I am going. I was confident that I lost them. But my victory is short lived.

I glance back over my shoulder, seeing that the goons are still chasing me. Then, I crash into someone. I look up, and joy, it's Ushio. He picks me up by my shirt, and punches me on the face. I crash into the wall by his blow.

Ouch. I can feel the blood spurting from my nose. He snatches the locket from me, and laughs with his servants as they walk away.

"Damn…come back here…" I mutter. I can see two figures rushing towards me.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Seto Kaiba is just walking inside the Domino High School like any other normal day. Then he sees the group of Ushio and his goons. _It's them again, wonder what they're so excited about. _Kaiba thought. He watches them laughing, Ushio taking a locket in hand. They all laugh, walking away.

Then, he sees Shaina slumped against the wall with a bloody face. "What the-" Suddenly, someone bumps into him. He turns around, seeing Ryou, who's actually Bakura. His eyes widen when he sees Shaina on the floor, beaten up.

Wordlessly, they both rush to her. "What the hell did those bastards did to you?!" Bakura asks harshly. Kaiba glances at him, never recalling the quiet British boy to use that kind of language.

"Not much time, just get my locket back please…and don't do anything to them please…" Shaina mumbles. Bakura gets up, and goes after the direction of Ushio and his gang. _He can't go alone…_ Kaiba thought.

He glances over to Shaina. "Knowing you Shaina, I know that you can handle yourself. Go to the nurse if you're hurt, I'm going with Ryou." He tells her calmly. She nods in reply. Then, Kaiba walks briskly after Bakura.

As the run throughout the school, they finally catch Ushio and his gang. "I finally found you…" Bakura says, eyeing them evilly. "Give back the locket or else." Kaiba threatens. Ushio laughs. "Really? British boy and rich boy want to take my gang and I on for a puny locket? Where's your pride?"

They all surround the two. "I trust that you know how to punch." Kaiba mutters to Bakura. "Oh I know more than that…" Bakura replies ominously. Then, the goons lurch for the two. That's when shit just got real.

Kaiba punches one in the gut, and he falls to the floor like a bowling pin. Another comes up from behind and tries to attack the brunette, but he steps to the side, and grabs the guy by the neck, squeezing his pressure points, causing him to knock out.

As for Bakura, he easily took out some goons as well, and corners Ushio. "You'll pay deeply for what you've done…" Bakura hisses, his Ring glowing. Then, he remembers Shaina's words. _Don't do anything to them please…_ her words echo in his head.

Bakura eyes Ushio angrily, and his Ring stops glowing. "You're not worth my time anyway." He then kicks him in the stomach, causing Ushio to let get of the locket. Bakura picks it up, turning to Kaiba.

He nods in quiet approval, and they both make their way to the nurses' office.

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I sit on the patients' bed, watching Ms. Hiro bustle back and forth. "Dear oh dear, how in earth could you just slam into a door that hard…?" she asks, putting a bandage over my nose. Then, I see Bakura and Kaiba walk in, and I smile acknowledging them.

"Um, Ms. Hiro, can I have a private word with Kaiba and, er, Ryou?" I ask politely. She looks over to them and sighs. "Oh, alright." She moves out of the room, moving onto the other patients.

Bakura shows my locket. "Here, we got it back for you. We went through the hell of trouble to get for you." Kaiba says in his normal coldness. I smile, taking my necklace, feeling tears streaming down my face.

"T-thanks so much, I really have no idea of what I would've done without this…" I say, with my voice crackling. The two boys look at me strangely. "What do you mean…?" Bakura asks curiously.

I look out the window for a moment, looking up at the clouds. "I guess I should tell someone my story now." I say, wiping the tears from my eyes. I turn back to them.

"This locket came from my father…he was an explorer who journeyed across the world. He made a lot of money off from his job, so my family lived in a nice house out in the woods. My dad also traveled often, so when he visits us, he spends all of the time he can with Shana and I."

I pause for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"One day, when mom and Shana was out, I had the whole day with dad. It was so fun at first, we were just having some family time…until _they_ came. These five men in black ski masks…came into our house with guns. I remember that cold gun pointing to my head." I say, shuddering.

"They threatened to shoot me if dad couldn't give him the money. He did give them some, and threw at their faces. While they were distracted, dad and I ran upstairs. He hid me inside the clothes hamper. I remember what he told me. "Shaina, whatever you do, don't make a sound. We're going to play a game of hide and seek."' I can feel my eyes watering again.

"I did what dad told me…I kept quiet. I heard some yells and gunshots. I heard footsteps walking throughout the house. After a few minutes, everything was quiet. I crawled out of my hiding spot…and I see splatters of red. I walk out to the hallway and that's when I see-" I stop remembering the horrible moment. I press on with my story.

"T-that's when I saw dad…lying on the floor, covered in red. He was barely alive, he was shot in the stomach. H-his last words were… "Shaina…I don't know what to tell you…but daddy isn't always going to be here…call 911 as soon as possible and just know that I love you and your sister and mommy..." By the time I called 911…he was dead. Those thieves took everything from the house…except this locket.

"They never did found those, _murderers._ They never did. Mom fell into a state of depression, and became a housekeeper. I took some therapy for a couple of years. Even though it was a traumatizing day, I stayed strong. I knew that dad wouldn't want me to fall into depression because of him…" I can feel tears streaming down my face more.

The boys listened to my story quietly, regret written on their faces. "I don't know what to tell you Shaina…" Kaiba says quietly, the iciness from his eyes completely gone.

"…" Bakura is completely silent.

I fall into their arms, and hug them. "Thanks you. Thank you so much." I whisper. The boys both give me an awkward pat on the back. It doesn't seem much, but I know. I know that they care.

**A/N: *****Sniffle***** Man, it was hard writing this chapter. This is where Shaina's and Shana's past are finally revealed. It was very sad to be honest. I kind of got their past as on inspiration from Angel Beats! (Watch it, I highly recommend.) I didn't really use much reference, but that's about it. Review everyone… *Blows nose***


	2. Rejection!

**A/N: Bad news everyone. I'm kinda sorta grounded cuz of ONE FRIGGIN BAD GRADE I got, so now I am limited on my time to be on the computer. Sigh. Just my luck. I'll be updating now on Friday or the weekends, or something. It just STINKS! I hope all of you readers will still be with me. Thanks. BTW this chapter leaves us off from the first one. I just stopped on the last one for all you peeps to take in Shaina's past. You know…**

**~Chapter Two~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

Kaiba steps away, a little weird out of the soft moment. He scoffs. "Just because I did this favor for you doesn't mean that I'm your friend…this is only for now…" He quickly turns away with Bakura glaring at him from behind. "That damned mortal…" he mutters angrily.

I smile gently, and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, it's just him. It's just all of that junk about competition and stuff. And by the way Bakura…I forgive you. It kind of feels relieving to tell someone about, um, you know…"

I smile warmly to him. However, he swipes my hand away. "What's the matter…?" I ask, a little hurt. He turns away.

"I finally understand you Shaina…and I did things that must've hurt you or that I will do. You're too good for me Shaina…don't waste your time on me." He walks away, leaving me speechless.

I sit in the lunchroom with my friends. Only, Ryou isn't there. I mean, what the hell, I kinda sorta got over the fact that Bakura murdered Pegasus, but now he just pushes me away! What a guy!

"Earth to Shaina!" I hear Joey shout. My head snaps up. "Huh?" "We were just talking about the soccer game afterschool!" Joey reminds me.

"Yeah, you seem way out of it Shaina! And what happened to your nose?" Tristan questions. I shrug it off. "Nothing much. Just slammed my head into a door." I lie. Shana glances over to me, questioningly.

After school, all of my friends headed off to the soccer game. It's just Shana and I left at school.

"Shaina, did something happened? Because I can tell that something is wrong." Shana confronts me. I sigh. "I don't know, today was kind of sucky. I'm not in the mood to talk about it. Let's just go to the game." I get up without any further explanation.

**A/N: I have to end it here. I'm SO sorry, it's almost my curfew, (UGH!) so I have to call it a night. You people probably won't see me till Friday or the weekend. Bye!**


	3. Firebreak!

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm trying to update with all of the free time I got. Sooo let us get to it!**

**~Chapter Three~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Shaina and Shana walk silently towards the soccer game. Shana could easily tell that there's something bothering her sister, but she backs off. As they are walking, they see Yugi and Tea up ahead talking to a hood covered fortune teller.

Both of the sister's eyes widen in surprise. "No, wait!" they shout together. But, Yugi already handed his puzzle to the fortune teller, then he ran off knocking down the table.

Tea turns to the twins. "Did you just see that? We have to get help!" she runs away in the other direction.

Shaina glances at Yugi. "I'll come with you! And Shana, you know what to do." Shana nods, and runs away to Tea's direction while Shaina goes off with Yugi.

As Shana and Tea are running deep in the city, Shana thought, _Now we're going to run into Bakura in 5…4…3…2…1!_ Tea crashes into someone, resulting Shana to crash into her as well.

They both get up, finding Bakura on the ground. _Of course Tea doesn't notice._ Shana thought. "Oh dear, what's the rush with you two?" he asks, straightening out his clothes. "Yugi's puzzle just got stolen!" Tea cries out.

His eyes widen in fake concern. "Don't let me entertain you, find some help and I'll help Yugi!" She nods gratefully runs off. Shana stay with Bakura, and crosses her arms. "Look, I know it's you Bakura. Don't even try to get Yugi's puzzle. Just help us, okay?" she says.

He scowls and turns away. "Don't get in my way girl. You'll just get hurt…" He pulls out the Ring, and starts walking away. Shana stands there, shocked. She runs up to Bakura.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shana asks angrily. He growls, and shoves her off. "I said get away." Shana frowns. "You know what? I don't give a shit. I'm going to follow you to make sure you won't do anything funny." She says. Bakura growls softly, but continues walking.

As for Yugi and Shaina, they walk through the dark alley, following arrows posted on the wall. "We need to get that puzzle back at all costs!" Yugi says anxiously, running in zigzags through the maze like alley.

"Uh, Yugi, you do realize this is a trap." Shaina points out. "It doesn't matter, we need to get the Pharaoh back!" They finally get out of the alley, not facing an old shacky looking house. "It must be in there." Yugi says, and makes his way to the house.

They walk inside, finding the puzzle nailed to a dueling arena. "Welcome Yugi Mutou and Shaina Ofrancia." They hear a voice say. Someone steps out of the shadows, the same hooded fortune teller.

"Thief! Give back the puzzle right now!" Yugi shouts. The hooded figure chuckles. "No little Yugi, you need to duel me for it." Shaina's eyes narrow angrily. "Look, I know who you really are! You're using the Millennium Rod to control Bandit Keith!" Shaina yells.

The hooded figure cringes a bit. "What? How could you know?" He takes off the hood, revealing a shining eye on his forehead. "Um, Shaina, do you know this guy?" Yugi questions. Shaina shrugs it off, and points her finger angrily at the possessed Bandit Keith.

"The jig's up, I know who you really are behind that, uh, person!" Possessed Bandit Keith laughs. "Oh-ho, how cute! If you truly know who I am, I must not let you interfere, can I?" He waves his hand, and Shaina flies to the wall, pinned upside down.

She tries to open her mouth, but couldn't speak. She struggles under the shadow magic that is making her frozen.

"What did you do to her, and who are you really?!" Yugi asks. He chuckles. "My name is Marik Ishtar, and I am here to have my revenge against that Pharaoh in your cursed object! Now duel me now, or you shall never see your dear puzzle again!" Marik says through Keith.

"So be it!" Yugi says, steeping onto the dueling platform.

Back to Bakura and Shana, they stop near the dark alley. "And here they were." Shana says. "Hmm, these arrows will lead us to them. Let me just make a small-" Shana slaps his hand.

"Nuh-uh, you are not going to mess with the arrows. You _will_ wait here for my friends like the good spirit you are." She commands. He sneers. "Oh really? You and what-" She sidekicks him in the stomach, then takes him in a headlock by surprise.

"Try me." she says smiling, taking out her cellphone to call Tea.

Back to Yugi and Shana, Marik and Yugi began their duel. Shaina desperately wanted to shout out to Yugi that Marik is cheating by using rare dueling cards, but of course the shadow magic holds her back. _I just need to hope that Shana and the rest will come on time!_ She thought, watching the duel.

Now back to Shana and Bakura. Tea and the rest finally caught up with the two waiting in the alley. "It's _him_ again?" Joey asks, scowling. "It's _you_ again?" Bakura shots back, sneering. Shana slaps the two on the head. "Ow!" they say together.

"Look, we have to work together, okay? We need to catch up to Yugi and Shaina as soon as we can!" she directs. _Or else the whole place will be in flames by the time we get there!_ she thought worriedly.

_Hell yeah!_ Shaina thought, cheering silently that Yugi won the duel. However, Marik still in control of Keith, smashes the puzzle. _Hell no!_ Shaina thought angrily.

Now, Bandit Keith regains his consciousness, and panics. _Oh noooo!_ Shaina thought silently. The cause of his panics started a fire. _This is just what I wanted for my birthday!_ She thought sarcastically, watching the flames growing.

As for Shana and the rest, they finally get to the house. Miho lifts up her nose, and sniffs. "Is that…smoke?" she asks. "Look, there's a fire in that house! Shaina and Yugi must be in there!" Tristan shouts. They all race to the house.

Tristan grabs hold of the doorknob, but quickly draws back. "Damn, it's hot as hell! And the door is locked!" he says. He then tries to barge into the door, but with no avail and only ended up bruising himself.

Joey quickly joins in, with the two both barging into the door. But it still wouldn't budge. Shana steals a glance over to Bakura, who's standing there boredly. "Help them, dumbass!" she shouts. He scowls. "And why would I?"

"What, you aren't strong enough to knock down the door?" Shana taunts a little. Bakura frowns.

"Yes, I can knock it down in one hit."

"Really? Then why won't you try? Are you scared?" Shana says mockingly.

Bakura turns red in the face. "No…!"

"Aw, you're blushing, you've grown _so _soft!"

"I didn't grow soft!" Bakura shouts enraged.

"Oh what, you mad bro, you mad?" Shana asks, smirking, trying not to giggle.

"DAMN YOU!" he yells, and kicks down the door. It falls down easily.

Everyone looks at him with bewilderment. He pants. "Haha, are you on steroids or something?" Joey teases. "There's no time to be joking, look, Yugi's still inside there!" Tea yells, pointing out the small spikey hair figure.

They all manage to dodge the flames and get to Yugi. He desperately tries to fix the puzzle. "Yugi, what the hell, there's no time to be playing with jigsaw!" Tristan shouts. "I can't…get out yet…have to finish puzzle…" Yugi mutters, slightly overwhelmed by the heat.

"Forget that!" Joey shouts. He picks up Yugi, who still has the puzzle in hand. "Some are on the floor…" he mumbles. "You guys get out, Bakura and I-" she breaks out in a fit of coughs and starts hyperventilating.

"What the hell is wrong?!" Joey asks with panic. "The smoke…giving me asthma attack…" Shana says, chocking on the smoke filling her lungs.

"Don't worry, I will find Shaina." Bakura says calmly. They all give a nod, and Tristan picks up Shana. Tea and Miho quickly pick the rest of the Millennium Puzzle up, and they rush out of the burning building.

The Ring around Bakura's neck shines, letting him have some kind of shield from the flames. He walks through them smoothly, shortly finding Shaina passed out, still pinned to the wall. He waves his hand over her, and she falls onto the ground.

Her eyes flutter open gently, and she sees Bakura. "B-bakura…" she mutters. "Shaina…" He moves a piece of hair out of Shaina's face. "I have to get my vengeance from the Pharaoh…I have to avenge my family and village…I have to complete my mission…" he whispers.

Bakura leans into Shaia's ear. "And…I can't have any weaknesses Shaina. I can't have anything that stops me from my goal…you are my weakness Shaina." She can feel her heart flutter. He kisses her gently on the lips. "I can't have a weakness…so goodbye." He mutters. He gets up, and walks off.

_W-what…? He's leaving me here…to die…?_ Shaina thought. Then she passes out from the mixture of the heat and smoke.


	4. A Date? Nah!

**A/N: Hey everybody. I kind of wanted to say this in the last chapter of A TV Show to Reality: Duelist Kingdom, to say thanks to all of my fellow loyal reviewers. And I know you peeps know what I'm talking about. :) Anyway, let's start!**

**~Chapter Four~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

"My, your friend had it rough here. Could've burned to death." I hear a voice say. "Nurse, will she be alright?" I hear a familiar voice ask. "I don't know, she's been in a coma for three days…what's this? Her heart rate is speeding up! She's going to be waking up!"

I open my eyes, and bright light floods into my vision. I find myself sitting in a bed, surrounded by my friends and a nurse. "Thanks goodness, you finally woke up!" Yugi says in relief. "W-what happened?" I mutter.

"Shaina Ofrancia is it? You're only burned in the arm, but better off than that! It's a good thing that the firefighters came in time, you would have burned to death!" the nurse says nervously.

"Fire…?" I mumble. Then I slowly remember everything. Bakura…he left me there to die. How could he? I feel my eyes watering. "Is there something wrong?" Miho asks with concern. "Just get out." I say.

My friends get the message, and walk out of the room with the nurse. Only Yugi remains. "Do you want to talk Shaina?" he asks softly. I ignore him, and continue to cry softly. His puzzle glows, and he changes to Atem. He sits on my bed, and gazes over to me with concern.

"Shaina…if there's something the matter, you can always tell me." he says with his deep voice. He gently puts his hand on mine. I stare at it, my eyes watering a bit more. "B-Bakura left me to die…in the fire…" I say through sobs. Atem's eyes widen in concern, then his expression darkens. "He did what?"

At that moment, Ryou come inside. Atem whips around, his eyes ablaze with fury. The next moment, he backs Ryou against the wall.

"Let Bakura come out. Right. Now." Atem says in an angry tone. The Ring appears on his neck. "Get your hands off me right now." Bakura says softly.

He glances over to me, his eyes widen with surprise. "I-I'm so sorry Shaina…" Bakura whispers. "What? Sorry for me surviving or sorry for hurting me in every way possible?" I ask coldly.

"B-both. I mean, I'm sorry for hurting you…I regretted it immediately when I left you in the fire…" Bakura mutters. I can feel my eyes watering more.

"I putted my trust and friendship in you. I _trusted_ you. But you just keep on pushing me away, hurting me, going back to your old ways. I'm crying because you broke my heart. My father was dying right in front of me, yet I didn't cry over that. I'm crying because of you Bakura. Because you killed my trust and faith in you." I whisper angrily.

"I only did it because…because…" Bakura trails off. "Don't even try." I say coldly. Deep inside, I really want to forgive him. But I rarely put my trust in people back in my world. I did put my trust in Bakura, but he threw it away. He hurt me in the worst way possible.

"Just get out of my sights Bakura. I don't want to see you right now." I say, turning away. There was silence. Then, I finally hear the sounds of footsteps walking away. I turn back around, finding Atem looking at me.

"I'm sorry what you had to go through Shaina…" Atem pauses. "Your sister, Shana just got out of the hospital yesterday. She had a serious asthma attack from the fire." He says. I nod. "Oh. Well, thank you for telling me."

We are both quiet for a moment. "Shaina. There is a new exhibit opening in the Domino Museum today. It has something that leads to my past…" Atem says in hias strong confident voice. But I hear a tinge of nervousness in his tone.

What is he…? No, it can't be. "I'm wondering, do you want to go see the exhibit with me? I do need some knowledge from an experienced person. It seems that you have some information about the Items." I shrug carelessly. "Alright. I guess so." I agree, not really thinking about it.

"So let's go around noon." He suggests. I nod. "Okay. It'll be good."

After that conversation, I went home with Shana. "I hope that you're okay from the asthma attack." I say. She nods and smiles. "I'm okay. Our friends told me what happened. What happened back there in the hospital?"

I shrug and look away. "Nothing really. I'm going to go to the museum with Atem this afternoon." I say, deciding not to tell Shana about Bakura. She stops in her tracks, and turns to me, wide eyed. "You're going on a date? With Atem?!" she shrieks.

I roll my eyes. "No it's not a _date_. It's just us two _friends_ hanging out. Besides, I'm only going with him to help him with his past." I say defensively.

But Shana already pulls out her phone to call Miho and Tea. "Omigosh, Shaina is going out on a date with the Pharaoh!" Shana says excitedly. I can hear the loud squeals of Miho from the phone.

The next thing I knew, I'm sitting in a chair at the beauty salon. "This. Sucks." I say angrily as somebody washes my hair. "Hey, a girl has to look good for a date!" Miho says cheerfully. I glance over to Tea.

I notice that she's quieter, looking at me wistfully, sighing a lot. Weird. Waaait. She must be jealous. Haha, that's just nice. I pat her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, it's not a date Tea." "Date? Who says it's a date? It's not a date! Is it?" she says in a tight high pitched voice. Oh yeah. Jealousy.

Finally, I'm dressed up. Thank god I persuaded Miho and Shana not to dress me up. They already made me wear high heels. I see Atem in front of the museum, without his school outfit.

I sigh, and wave a little at him. He glances up, and smiles, more in amusement. Yeah, I must look like a diva.

I walk clumsily over to him. At least I'm wearing jeans, but these things are _killing _me. "You look quite nice." He says politle. I roll my eyes. "Save me the compliments. I look like an idiot. Is the cost clear?" I glance behind my shoulder." Atem laughs. "No, they're gone." "Good."

I take off my high heels, shove it in my bookbag and change into sneakers. Then I get a paper towel, and wipe off the make up on my face. I turn to Atem, and he smiles.

"In my opinion, you look better without make up." He compliments. I wave it off, thinking that he's just teasing me. "Never mind that. Let's go." Then we make our way into the museum.

**A/N: I have to end it here. My mom is watching me like a hawk…until the next chapter. Review and comment!**


	5. Arcade Fight!

**~Chapter Five~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

Atem and I go straight to the new exhibit. As I expected, the huge Egyptian stone tablet is there, having the carvings of Atem and Kaiba. His eyes widen.

"Could that possibly be me?" he asks in awe, moving in closer to the tablet. I say nothing in reply, because of course it's way too early to tell Atem about his past. "I see that you have finally came Pharaoh." I hear a demure voice from behind us.

We both turn around, finding Marik's sister, Ishizu. "Pharaoh? How do you know that?" he asks. Her hand goes up to her Millennium Necklace. "As you can see, I possess an Item too. All of the Items have different powers. My Necklace has the power to see the future."

She glances over to me. "And I see I finally get to meet Shaina Ofrancia." She says, giving me a small smile. Wait. Does she know where Shana and I really come from? It seemed as if she read my mind because she says, "Of course even I know that, since you're the person who has beaten Seto Kaiba."

I can feel my shoulders relaxing a bit. "I see…Ishizu. If you are one of the holders of one of the Items, surely you must know something about my past." Atem says hopefully. Ishizu shakes her head. "I can only do so much as to just tell the future. But uncovering the past is up to you. With the help of her friend."

She glances over to me again, her blue eyes looking into mine. Even though she is a pretty and demurring lady in the Yu-Gi-Oh series, I also find her to be mysterious. "And Shaina. A word with you?" I gulp and manage to nod. Atem nods as well, and looks back at the tablet.

Ishizu and I walk over to another exhibit, which is empty. She turns to me.

"Dear, it must've been quite powerful magic to bring you here in our world." She says suddenly. Oh. So she _does_ know. But, I can trust her. Probably.

I manage to find my voice. "I-it's not magic that brought my sister and I here. It was science." I see. Ishizu cocks her head, and puts her hand on my head. She closes her eyes.

"Ehh, are you trying to look into my future?" I question. She takes her hand off my head, and nods. "Yes…what a foggy one. I cannot really make it out. Even though I had this necklace for quite some time, I still have trouble using it."

She gives a light laugh, but then turns serious. "This…this Organization X. I sense something very bad from them. They are not to be trusted." I gasp. So Aniahs was right. "Is there anything else you can tell me?" I ask curiously.

Ishizu closes her eyes. "There is much danger for you, your sister, and your friends. Beware of what happens in the Battle City finals." _Beware…_ I nod. "Okay. Thanks Ishizu. I guess I'll see you in the finals." She nods back. "Until then."

After that, I go back to Atem, who's still staring at the tablet. "Remember anything?" He turns to me, and shakes his head in disappointment. "No. It's all just pieces…though I remember…this girl who looked like The Dark Magician Girl. Only she had brown hair…" He gazes off in the distance.

"Mana." I say suddenly. He looks up. "What?" "I said her name was Mana. She-" Then I stop myself. I can't reveal too much. Atem observes me. "Go on." I turn away quickly. "Meehh, that's all I know." And with that, I end the conversation.

Though Atem glances over to me with curiousity, he says nothing. When we got out of the museum we both start walking home. But as we are walking, Atem gently steers me to another direction. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"Well, I thought we could have…a little more fun today." He says, grasping me by the hand. I glance down it. "Okay. I guess." I look up. Huh. We're going towards the arcade. That'll be fun.

We both walk past all of the colorful machines. We wander over to a game, Pac-Man. I smile, and go towards it. "Man, I used to play this all of the time when I was a kid. It was so much fun!" I say.

Atem frowns. "Pac…man?" he says, puzzled. I laugh. "Pharaoh, do you even know how to play _any_ of the games around here?" He crosses his arms. "I can learn. I'm a quick learner." He says confidently.

I grin. "Alright then quick learner. Play the game." I say, pushing him towards the game. He gives a small smile, and starts playing. Next minute, he loses and I'm on the floor laughing.

"Oh man, I never thought that it was _possible_ that a person could lose all of their lives in _one_ try!" I say, laughing as tears come to my eyes. Atem glances back to the game, with determination filled in his eyes. "I'll get it this time."

I stand back, smiling, as I watch Atem attempting to win the game. That's what I kind of admired about him back in my world. He's always so _determined_, _confident_, so _strong._

"Damn it all, I lost again." He mutters. I laugh. "Here, let the pro take over the game floor." I say playfully. I then start playing the game, and a few minutes later, I get 1st place for high score.

"You're pretty good. Now let me try _again_." Atem says, taking control of the joystick. I chuckle, and stand back. Then the next minute, _he's_ entering his name on the 1st place for high score.

"How's that for a beginner?" he asks teasingly. I roll my eyes. "Okay, you got me, but you _are_ a quick learner." We spend the next hour playing the rest of the games in the arcade. Although I was good at most of them, Atem would quickly catch on, beating me. I have to admit…it was pretty fun.

Then we wander over to a karaoke machine. "Wow, I haven't seen these things in a while." I say, scanning through the song list. Atem smiles. "You sing?" I nod. "Yeah, my sister does as well. We work pretty well together, her playing the piano and me playing the electric guitar…"

"I'd like to see you sing." I turn red in the face. "What? No, I really don't sound good without my sister…" But he already pushed me on stage. Great, now half of the arcade is looking at me. I glance to my side, seeing an electric guitar. I give a small smile. Perfect. Then I open my mouth and begin to sing, and start playing the guitar.

While cleaning I looked down into the corner of the corridor  
And thought that it really was strange  
Even though the time inside of me has stopped  
I feel like each day I live is different  
And dust piles up like snow  
I felt like it was waiting for me  
Because I felt like it was calling to me  
Just now, this time that has begun to tremble  
I felt like I had found it  
The memories I lost were awoken  
This is the end  
Of my eternal  
Story

Before I knew it, I took off running  
Pulled along by your hand  
Yesterday so distant and tomorrow so close  
Naturally, it made my heart leap

I felt like I heard it  
Because I felt like I sensed it  
Just now, in my heart that has begun to tremble  
I felt it come again  
the new sun, crossing over a thousand mornings  
I felt like it was waiting for me  
Because I felt like it was calling to me  
My shivering spirit  
I felt like I had found it  
These days that could vanish like some hundred million dreams  
I saw them off  
Waved goodbye  
And said "thank you"

I got so caught up in the lyrics, the bright lights, the rhythm, I hardly noticed that by the end of the song, everybody in the arcade is clapping for me. Atem is clapping the loudest

Then, some guy comes up on stage. He looks up and down at me, as if he's examining me. "Nice tune you got there." I nod politely. "Thanks." "You know girl, you got a pretty face and bod. Say you wanna go out for a drink?" he says, running his fingers through my hair. Creepy!

Suddenly, Atem comes up, and slaps his hand away. "No, she's with me." he says coolly, but in a firm, hard voice. The guy glances over to him. "Oh ho, so you're her man. Wanna pick a fight with Johnny Steps do ya, the master of this arcade?"

"I don't see why not." Atem says in his still cool tone, but his eyes are burning through Johnny's head. "Yah, so if you lose," he glances over to me and licks his lips. "I get to have Seven Minutes in Heaven with this _hot_ girl." Oh woah bro!

That makes Atem breach his breaking points. He grabbed Johnny's hand. "Don't you even _try_. You will do _nothing_ to her," he says through clenched teeth.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" the people from the arcade shout. Johnny smirks. "Wanna fight for the lil' lady. Alright then. There's a dueling arena right here." Atem lets go of his hand. "Challenge accepted." He says, glaring at him.

_Skip duel, time warp!_

"Man, I'm sorry I came across you!" Johnny says, scrambling away from Atem. He smirks as he runs away. I approach him. "Um, thanks for winning, I guess. I didn't want to spend time with _that_ guy." I say. He smiles. "Don't worry Shaina, I won't let anything else happen to you." I smile back.

When I finally got home, Shana asks me, "So how was the date?" "Oh shut up, it wasn't a date." I answer back. But, I am slightly smiling.

**A/N: Okay, lemme make a disclaimer here. The song I put in here is called, "My Soul Your Beats" from Angel Beats, a reference. I DON'T OWN IT! Also, you might notice that I'm going to skip **_**some**_** duels from now on. But it won't be all the time. Anyway, review, and I hope that you like this chapter.**


	6. Enemies Revealed!

**~Chapter Six~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I wake up in the morning because of Shana. "Wake up!" she shouts.

"Urghhh, it's _Saturday_ for crying out loud!" I moan.

"No, Mr. Odin is on the TV, he wants to speak to the both of us." That makes me spring out of bed. Mr. Odin?

We both go down, seeing his face on the TV. I glance nervously at Shana.

"So, um, did you tell Mr. Odin the _progress_ we made around here?" I ask casually. She shakes her head oblivious to the fact of my suspicions of him and Organization X.

He smiles. "Oh don't worry, you girls don't need to tell me much…I see that your progress has our charts going off the radar."

"You're not mad at us?" I ask suspiciously. Mr. Odin chuckles.

"Mad? Oh no, no, no, this is an _excellent_ part of the experiment. It's benefit Organization X _so_ much." He chuckles a little more, which is uncomfortable this time.

Shana glances over to me. Written on her face says, _Does something seem different about Mr. Odin or what?_ I look over to Mr. Odin.

"Are you okay there?" I ask casually.

He stops chuckling, and controls himself. "No, it's just that our experiment went way better than we expected." He says, smiling. But behind that smiling seems like a devious sneer.

I look at him with real suspicion this time. "Alright. That's all I need to know for now." Then the TV turns off.

Shana shudders. "Is it or me, or Mr. Odin acted really creepy?"

I nod. "Yeah Shana. It's a long story but…Ishizu told me that Mr. Odin and Organization X can't be trusted." I say. Her eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there must be more to them then we see. Don't you think it's a little suspicious that some random organization will give us an unstable invention that'll make us travel to another dimension?" I point out.

Shana look up, thoughtful. "You're right…" she trails off.

I nod. "All we can just do is go along with the Organization's experiment."

_Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp Labs…_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Kaiba smirks as Obelisk The Tormenter destroys the computer into bits. _This will make me beat Shaina for sure. It's fullproof…_ His head snaps towards Mokuba. "Mokuba, make the preparations for the tournaments right now!" he orders.

His little brother nods. "You got it bro."

_Later in some time or whatever when all of the duelists gather in a convenient spot…_

Atem waves a little to Shaina and Shana as they walk into the square.

"Did you get the invitations as well?" They nod.

"I mean, who could've missed it? Kaiba's invitation spreads through the city like a wild fire." Shana jokes.

There are other duelists too, such as Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. They both shoot deadly glances at Shaina and Atem.

"Yoo-hoo, helllooo!" they all hear suddenly. They turn around, seeing Mai Valenyine running to them. She smiles sugarily, putting Shaina in a headlock.

"Ooh, do I see a three way date coming on here?" she asks teasingly.

Shaina and Shana frown. "No it's not a date." Shaina says gruffly. Above all of the duelists is a Kaiba Corp blimp. Suddenly, Kaiba's face appears on the screen.

"I really can't tell what's more bigger, his head or his ego." Shaina whispers. Her companions chuckle.

"Greetings duelists, welcome to the town of Domino, but more importantly, my tournament. I see that all of you have received your private invitaions and had the guts to show up here," he says.

"Not so private isn't it?" Mai points out, rolling her eyes.

"I added special rules to my tournament, for example, all of you will have to duel using these new and improved duel disks. Another new rule is that before each duel, all duelists must ready their rarest card, because whoever loses would have to give their card to the winner."

There are gasps from the crowd. "The Blue Eye White Dragon," Shaina mutters.

Mai crosses her arms. "That means even losing one duel can ruin my whole deck!" she says melodramatically.

Then, a helicopter appears with Kaiba hanging out. Everybody looks up with amazement.

Shaina stifles giggles. "How's the weather up there?" she calls out teasingly.

"Better up here then being next to you," he says with his arrogance. Shaina scowls. _I knew that you'd come. Shaina, we'll see that which one of us is the greater duelist._

"Everybody better not forget to register. Battle City will begin in one week from today!" Kaiba announces.

_In some random shadowy place or whatever…_

"Battle City, eh?" Marik says, looking at the scene.

"Indeed Master Marik, the world's elite duelists will gather there." one hooded man says.

He smirks. "Ah, the Pharaoh will be there. How perfect. And it's her…" Marik says, gazing over to Shaina.

"Yes Master Marik. What are your wishes with the girl?"

Marik smiles as he's looking at her. "She seems to have some useful dueling skills that I can use to my advantage…and seems quite close to the Pharaoh. This Shaina girl seems worth my time to persuade to help me."

The hooded men bow to him. "We shall see to it that we will get the girl."


	7. Let The Hunt Begin!

**A/N: To Shadow: Sorry if my P.O.V's are a little all over the place from last chapter, but hey, what can a writer do? I wasn't really thinking clearly anyway. **

**~Chapter Seven~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

By Monday, everyone in school is talking about Battle City. Kaiba isn't there. Hmph. Must be preparing his oh-so-great Battle City tournament.

Of course, Joey heard about it, and immediately wanted to pitch in. He pumps his fist. "Man, this will be one hell of a tournament, cuz Joey Wheeler's gonna lighten it up!" Tristan puts him in a headlock.

"Joey, you won't last a day out there!" he says teasingly.

Joey frowns. "Yeah, but I'm one of the guys who got to the finals in Duelist Kingdom!"

"Haha, yeah, only because we got kidnapped by Pegasus," Tristan says, smirking.

Joey turns red in the face. "Why I oughta-"

By the end of school, we all head to a shop to pick up the new duel disks. "You know, we're just saying Joey, you know that Kaiba will disqualify you immediately if you even _try_ to get in Battle City." Tristan says, still carrying on.

He scoffs. "Heh, watch me Tristan." We go inside. Yugi and I purchase a duel disk.

Joey spins around like crazy. "GAHHH! I forgot my wallet at school! Hold on!" he shouts, running out of the door. All of us shake our head.

"You know Shaina…I've been thinking. You had all of the fun in Duelist Kingdom. I was stuck in the Shadow Realm. And I made up my mind. I wanna have a turn to enter a tournament." Shana says boldly, going up to the cashier.

My eyes widen. "But do you even have a deck? Do you have a rare card? Strategy?" I question.

She nods. "Yeah I do. Besides, don't worry about me."

"B-but you're not even invited to join the tournament!" I point out.

"Oh don't worry, that can be arranged." The cashier says, interrupting. I glare at him, and turn back to my sister.

She huffs. "Whatever, if Joey's doing it, I'm going to do it as well. Besides, what are you worrying about? I am older than you, so I can take of myself."

"Only by a minute." I mutter with annoyance.

Then Joey bursts back in. "I got it!" He slams down money on the table.

"Gimme this shiny new duel disk, will ya?" The cashier gazes at the screen.

"I'm sorry, but according to your profile, you only have two star ranking." Joey turns red in the face, and pounds his fist on the counter.

"Damn…that…RICH BOY!" he shouts angrily.

Then the cashier's eyes widen. "Oh my, my mistake. It seems that you're a four star. My deepest apologies." I should've suspected that there's something fishy, but I'm way pissed with Shana.

The cashier then hands Joey the new duel disk. He grins proudly."All right, now that's more like it!"

"Don't get to pumped Joey, your ego's going to be blowing up like Kaiba's." Miho teases.

"Nyeh, whatever!"

After that, Joey goes towards the hospital. "Guess I'll see the all of ya tomorrow!" he says, waving.

We then all go our separate ways. Shana and I walk home. I'm still too pissed to realize that Joey's in danger.

We were halfway home, and Shana finally notices this. "Are you still angry that I'm entering the tournament? What the hell is your deal, you should be supporting me!" she says angrily.

I say nothing back.

"Look, we're sisters, we shouldn't fight at this rate." She says. _Family…family…_ it echoes off in my head. I then remember Joey. Joey!

I turn around back to where we all separated. "Shaina? What the heck?!" Shana shouts, running after me.

"No time to explain, but the Rare Hunters are going to steal Joey's rare card!" I shout back.

She stops shouting, and continues to run with me towards the alley. As I expected, I find Joey and the Rare Hunters there. Oh no! They got his card!

"Stop it right there!" I yell. They all turn to me.

"Shaina? Shana?" Joey says in surprise. "You jerks better give back Joey's card!" Shana demands.

One of the Rare Hunters smirk. "Ooh, two little girls are going to try to stand up to us?"

"Sir, it's Shaina Ofrancia and her sister." One of the Rare Hunters mutter to him. he then turns to us wide eyed.

"So it's Shaina Ofrancia, face to face with us? Ah, Master Marik shall be very pleased with this catch." He says.

"Um, hello, I'm here too!" Shana says annoyingly. I glare at her, and turn to the Rare Hunters.

"I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you'll have to give back Joey's card!" I say.

"Shaina you don't need to do this!" Joey shouts. I glare at him.

"Shut it Joey, I'm going to get this card back for you!" I turn to the Rare Hunter.

"So what do you say?"

He grins. "Why not? But you _will_ be beaten."

I start to activate my duel disk, when Shana jumps in. "Hold on! I'll duel you too!" she interrupts.

I look at her. "Stay out of this Shana." I hiss. But she ignores me.

"Think about it. If you really can beat the two of us, you can get three rare cards, and you will please Master Marik."

Greed flashes in the Rare Hunters eyes. "How interesting…alright then, foolish girl."

I glance angrily at Shana. She glares back. "You can't do this alone." She whispers to me.

I shake my head. "Let's duel!" we all shout.

**A/N: Aaaand, end! Ahaha, cliffhanger! Now we shall see both of the twins dueling together! Hell yeah!**


	8. Trust In A Sister!

**~Chapter Eight~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

"Ladies first!" I say, glancing down at my cards. Okay. I already know what's the deal with the Rare Hunter dude. He's going to activate Exodia. Not that I can help it! But how can Shana and I stop him? I glance over to Shana. She must have something in her deck that makes her so confident to win. I just have to believe in her.

"I activate the Sage of Magick onto the field in attack mode! I then end my turn!" I say, placing my card on the disk.

Shana glances down at her cards. "I summon Fashionista Lady in attack mode as well, and end my turn." I roll my eyes. I should've known that her deck would consist of make-up and fashion. But, whatever.

The Rare Hunter sets a card down and ends his turn. This should be easy. There's two of us, so how can he draw Exodia in time? "Okay, Sage of Magick, attack his face down card!" I order.

It immediately gets destroyed. "Your turn Shana!" I say. She nods. "Now Fashionista Lady, attack his life points directly!" His life points drop to 1500. The Rare Hunter growls softly. "I shouldn't underestimate you girls…time to bust out my attacks. I summon Kamari-Warrior to the field! Now attack Sage of Magick!"

"Damnit!" I mutter as my life points go down to 1350. "And that's not all! Once my Kamari-Warrior attacks, it gets to attack once more! Now attack Fashionista Lady!" The Rare Hunters yells.

"Geez!" she says. Her life points go down to 1200. "Not so easy now is it?" I say angrily to Shana. She simply glares at me. "It's your turn." She hisses. I glance at my cards.

"Guess what hunter? Once you destroy one of my Sages, I get to summon my Sage of Power to the field! Since you destroyed on of my Sages, I get to summon it back to the field! And now that there are two Sages o the field, I get to summon Sage of Wisdom to the field! And to finish it all off, I play Polymerization, transforming them into The Three Sages! Now Three Sages, attack Kamari Warrior!" I shout.

The Rare Hunter's life points go down to 1300.

"My turn now! I place a card face down and end my turn." The Rare Hunter sneers. "You twins have good strategies-but not good enough. I activate Graceful Charity. We all have to draw three cards and then discard two from our hands." I eye him suspiciously as I draw my cards.

"I also place two cards face down, and end my turn." He says. Hmm, this shouldn't be bad. "Bad mistake! Take it away Three Sages, and attack one of the face down cards!" But as they were about to attack, the Rare Hunter interrupts.

"Not so fast! I activate my face down card, Magic Neutralizer! This lowers down any Wizard or Sorcerer type card's attack points to 0!" he says smugly. "Crap." I say. My Three Sages go back to my field, not attacking the Rare Hunter.

Shana looks down at her cards. "I summon Vicious Hairstylist in attack mode! Attack his life points directly!" she cries out.

"Hold it there missy. I activate my other face down card, Self Destruct. This puts up a shield, and when your monster hits it, it immediately gets destroyed." The Rare Hunter says mockingly.

Shana's life points then go down to 1000. "You're stalling at this rate!" I say angrily. "Oh, am I?" he says, smirking. "I activate another Graceful Charity, making us draw three cards and discard two cards. By next turn, you'll both be finished."

Oh no. Exodia. I can feel that I'm sweating nervously. For now my Three Sages are useless. "I sacrifice my Three Sages to summon Sacred Guardian. Attack his points directly!" I yell. His life points go down to 1200.

It's not much, but I have to give it my all. Next turn, Shana and I will lose! I have to put my faith in Shana's deck!

I glance over to her and look her in the eye. _You can do it._ I say through my expression, nodding to her. She nods back, and closes her eyes, and draws her card. I hold my breath.

Shana then draws, and glances at it. She gives a small smile. I breathe out, in relief.

"I place down a card, and end my turn." She says. "You're just making it more easier for me." the Rare Hunter says. "I draw all five cards of Exodia! Now any last words before I blow you into oblivion?" he asks, grinning stupidly.

"Actually…I activate my face down card, a Trap Card called Spell Bind!" The rare Hunter laughs. "Really? You think that a Trap Card can stop Exodia?" Shana smiles. "Yes, yes I do. Because this is my rarest card. No matter how much stars a monster is given, it's attack is stopped for at least one turn!"

The Rare Hunter recoils in surprise. But he smirks. "Please, you only have one turn. How can you possibly beat me in such short notice?"

"You'll just see! Now I play Monster Reborn, bringing back my Three Sages back to the field! Then I play Sacred Ritual of The Guardian! Whatever cards I have in my hand, I discard to the Graveyard! Then I sacrifice almost all of my life points, down to 1 life point left. This card summons, Guardian of Judgment!"

His eyes widen. "It can't be! The Guardian Cards? How can it be possible that you own one of them?!" I smile. "It is oh so possible. Now my Guardian, attack Exodia and wipe out the rest of his life points!"

His life points then drop to zero. The Rare Hunters look at us fearfully. "Here, have the card for all you want!" They drop Joey's card to the ground and run away. "Cowards." I scoff.

Joey smiles thankfully at us. "You sure put one heck of a duel out there. You saved my ass. I owe you one." Joey says. I wave my hands. "Please. Now go! Don't you have somewhere to be?" His eyes widen in realization.

"Oh crap yeah! Gotta go!" Joey then scrambles away. Shana and I smile as we watch him go. She turns to me.

"What did that Rare Hunter mean by you owning a Guardian Card?" she asks curiously. I sigh. "Well it's a long story…"

**A/N: I'ma end it here. Sorry that I wrote this chapter so late. I'm just so **_**pumped**_** ya know. Shaina's deck will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. The Guardian Cards!

**~Chapter Nine~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

"You see after when Pegasus was murdered, his will was sent to our house. Here, I have it right now." Shaina mutters, handing me a letter. I open and it reads:

_Shaina, I already know my fate will be sealed because of The Spirit of The Millennium Ring. I am somewhat calm and accepting of my death. I will finally be Cecilia and be put to rest. I see that I cannot control the ways of life and death. I am writing this before Bakura will come up to finish me off. I am sorry, sorry for everything…_

_We both know the truth of where you and Shana truly come from. Your secret shall die with me. I only wish you the best for there are more perils to come._

_What I leave to you, is the Guardian Cards. These are very powerful and rare, the same ranking as the Egyptian God Cards. From your world, you might think these might not exist. But there are more secrets in our world then you think. Guard these cards carefully. I'm entrusting them in you._

_ -M. Pegasus_

I turn to Shaina, wide eyed. "Woah, are you saying that Pegasus gave you some rare cards? The Guardian Cards?"

She nods. "Yeah. There's three of them, and they're amazing." She hands them to me.

I look through them. Guardian of Balance, Guardian of Shields, Guardian of Magix.

"Damn, this is some intense shit." I say, handing them back to her.

"I know, I was just as shocked as you. And what Pegasus said about there being more secrets in the Yu-Gi-Oh world…" Shaina trails off.

"Woah…I guess we should go home now." I say, not really knowing what to do.

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short. But, whatever. Review! And comment!**


	10. Yet MORE Dangers to Come!

**~Chapter Ten~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

Even after we got Joey's card back, beaten the Rare Hunter, and make a pretty good team, I still tried to persuade Shana to get out of the tournament. But of course, her stubborn self won't. I sound like an asshole, but I'm worried about her safety. Sure we make a great team, and she could be an admittedly good duelist, but I don't want the same thing to happen that happened in Duelist Kingdom, happen to her now!

It's stupid, I sound overprotective, and it's just…stupid all over again! But what the hell can I do to stop it?

Now today is the official start of Battle City. Shana turns to me. "You know what? I can see that you don't support me in this. So you know what? I'm going my separate way. Good day!" Shana says in her sassy way.

I shrug and watch her mutely as she walks away. Atem puts his hand on my shoulder. "Is there something the matter with you and your sister?" he asks. I watch her as she walks off in the distance. Then I shake my head.

"Nah. There really isn't. Maybe she's right. It's her turn to fight her own battles." Then I start walking away with no further explanation. As the gang and I are walking, we hear shouts of amazement.

We walk over to the ruckus. "…Please don't take that! You're only supposed to take one of my rarest cards, not all of them!" I hear somebody pleading. In front of us is a Rare Hunter with a boy on the ground, his deck scattered.

"Hey, isn't that one of those jerks who took my card last night?" Joey says angrily. I nod. "They're called the Rare Hunters. They're illegal duelists who entered the tournament, and they take other people's rare cards." I say. Everybody eyes me with interest.

"That kid looks like he needs help." Yugi says, changing into Atem. He steps up to the Rare Hunter. "You! Are you the one who took Joey's card?" The Rare Hunter truns around, and grins at the sight of Atem.

"Why yes, indeed _Pharaoh_. Do you wish to duel me?" Atem peers at the boy who's on the ground sulking. "Yes. If I win, you would have to give back that boy's card." He says. The Rare Hunter grins.

"Oh how _noble_ of you Pharaoh. I accept your challenge. But you have no idea who you're up against." The Rare Hunter says, activating his duel disk. Atem activates his too. "Let's duel!" They both shout.

_Skip duel time warp!_

**A/N: Sorry peeps, I am WAY lazy to write down the whole duel. Besides, you all know how it goes down.**

We all cheer for Atem's victory. But then, a glowing eye appears on the Rare Hunter's head, and he starts to shake in a disheveled way.

"Greetings Pharaoh," he says in a distorted voice. Atem looks at him, taken aback. "I sense the same prescence from you like of my Millennium Puzzle…" he says, puzzled. The Hunter chuckles, or should I say, Marik.

"Oh, you got that right. I possess a Millennium Item as well." "How can you control him?!" Atem asks, shocked. Marik chuckles. "Each Item has a unique power, and mine enables me to enslave the minds of others."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Marik." The possessed Rare Hunter glances over to me. "You do remember me, right Shaina?" he asks mockingly. I scowl. "Leave her out of this!" Atem says angrily.

Marik laughs. "So protective over the girl are you? Just know that I'm not only after your puzzle and my revenge, but I'm also after your sweet little Shaina."

Atem shakes with rage. "You _will not_ touch her," he says, though clenched teeth. Marik laughs more. "Ah, I see your weak spot now Pharaoh. Your heart falling for such a pretty girl." I can feel my face turning red. Come on! Even the villains think that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?

"We're just friends!" I say, interrupting the serious conversation. Marik smirks. "No matter. Just be warn for the both of you, that I am after you and Shaina. Until then…watch your back." Then the Rare Hunter drops to the ground.

Atem and I turn to each other, wide eyed. Great, now Marik is after me! What's next now?


	11. Shana's First Solo Duel!

**~Chapter Eleven~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

Hmph, Shaina thinking that I can't handle myself! I'll show her! I'm the older sister for crying out loud!

People oohed and aahed in amazement as I walk pass them. "Hey look, it's Shaina Ofrancia! The girl who beaten Seto Kaiba and made it to the Duelist Kingdom finals!" a boy says. I turn to him, fury eyed. "I am NOT Shaina Ofrancia! I am Shana fuckin' Ofrancia, her OLDER sister!"

The boy snickers. "Okay, Shana fuckin' Ofrancia. Nice to meet you. Not!" he laughs stupidly along with his friends. I turn red in the face, then I catch a glimpse of his duel disk. Good, I can beat him to his ass!

"I challenge you to a duel ya dumbass!" I shout, infuriated. The boys stop laughing and eye me.

"Dude, don't take the chance, she could really be Shaina Ofrancia," one of his friends whisper to him.

The boy chuckles. "Don't worry, this is Shana fuckin' Ofrancia," he says with his smart aleck mouth.

I glare at him. "So do you, or not?" I ask coolly this time. He smiles mischievously.

"Challenge accepted!"

Both of us activate our duel disks. "Let's duel!" we both shout.

"Ladies first," the boy says teasingly.

I glare at him, as I look down at my cards. "I summon Teala the Designer in attack mode! Then I play the Magic Card, Fashion Makeover! This brings up my monster's attack points by 800 points! Then, I end my turn!" I say.

The boy grins. "Huh, you have a fashion deck. It's pretty stupid, but they're surprisingly stronger than they look." He says. I growl. This boy sure knows how to be a smartass.

"Anyway, I play Cyborg Commander in defense mode, then end my turn!" he says.

I snicker. "Stupid move! Now Teala the Designer, attack his Cyborg Commander!" I shout. It destroys his monster.

He smirks. "Since you destroyed my Cyborg, its special effect is now activated! It comes back to the field! Every time you activate a Magic Card, my Cyborg's attack points gets raised by 1000 attack points! Now, attack Teala the Designer!"

"Geez!" I mutter as my life points lower down to 1400.

"It's my move!" I glance down at my cards. I summon Fashion Angel to the field in attack mode, then end my turn!"

The boy smiles goofily. "Whatever strategy you're coming up with, it's not a very smart one. Attack Cyborg!"

For the next four turns, I sacrificed four monsters in attack mode. Now I'm only down to 500 life points. I breathe in. time to get serious and put my plan in action!

"First, I put a card face down. Then I play Attractive Kira! Then I play the Magic Card, Make-Up Day! For every monster you destroyed, my monster's attack points go up by 600!"

The boy jumps back. "Oh no! I destroyed a lot of monsters of yours…" I smile.

"Indeed! So now my monster has the total of 2500 attack points! Attack his Cyborg!" I command.

His life points go down to 1000. "That was a pretty bad blow, but I have more life points then you! You have a low chance of winning!" he says.

"We'll see," I reply calmly.

The boy then plays Robot Stimulator, and it attacks my Attractive Kira. "Victory is mine!" the boy yells triumphantly.

But my life points don't drop down to zero.

"Huh? Aren't you supposed to lose?!" he asks with shock.

I smile deviously. "You activated my face down card, Half a Dollar! My life points only get cut in half, leaving me spare time to beat you!" I say.

The boy scowls. "Please! You're just stalling! What can you possibly have that can defeat me?"

"You'll see." I draw another card, and sigh faintly. The Blizzard Princess. I noticed that it was slipped into my deck yesterday night. I suspected that it's from my sister, but of course she didn't say anything.

But I know the perfect combo that will defeat him.

"I play Blizzard Princess in attack mode, with also my Icy Queen. Then I play Polerymization, and combine these two monsters together, creating The Ultimate Ice Empress!"

"Aw, crap, that's enough to wipe out all of my life points!" the boy cries out.

I smile. "That's right! Now attack!"

Then his life points drop to zero. He stares at me with admirement. "You put up a helluva fight there. I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Tony Gold, _Shana_." He says.

I smile."At least you got my name right. But that doesn't mean that I'm going soft on you. Hand me your locator cards and rare card," I say, putting out my hand. He groans.


	12. Aw Man, I Got Kidnapped?

**~Chapter Twelve~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"All right!" the gang and Shaina all cheer as Joey finishes off Espa Roba. Shaina watches them both proudly as they shake hands and all of that junk.

Then she hears, somebody say, "_Shaina…Shaina come here…the Rare Hunters are after me…"_

Shaina turns around, finding Shana waving to her. "Shana…you came back?" Shaina calls out. Then a shadow comes up from behind Shana, and grabs her.

Shaina's eyes widen. "Shana! Shana! come back here you Rare Hunter asshole!" she shouts, running through the crowd.

She follows the Rare Hunter into the emptier parts of the city, into a circus like place. "What the hell…?" Shaina mutters. But she moves on inside the circus tent.

During that time, Mokuba and Kaiba were patrolling the city, when Mokuba notices something. "Seto, right now I just lost the signal from Shaina!"

Kaiba glances over to him with mild alarm. "That's impossible! Check to see if the satellite connection is still working. Mokuba nods, and checks a gadget.

_Shaina's duel disk sends out a constant ID signal. So wherever she is, I'll find her…_ Kaiba thought.

As for Atem, he notices that Shaina is gone.

"Where is she…?" he mutters.

"_Pharaoh? Pharaoh!_" he hears a faint voice calling out. Atem turns around, seeing Shaina waving to him.

"Shaina, why are you so far-" But, she turns around and starts running away.

"Shaina!" he calls out, following her all the way to a circus tent.

As for Kaiba and Mokuba, Mokuba also notices that the signal is lost from Atem. "Seto, there's also another connection lost from Yugi Mutou!" he reports.

Kaiba's eyes flash with real alarm this time. _Two duelists lost at the same time?_

Back to Atem, he wanders inside the tent. _Why would Shaina wander into a place like this…?_ He thought, looking around. In front of him, is a computer. It suddenly turns on.

"Hacking into Battle City database…profile for the name of Shaina Ofrancia and Yugi Mutou." A computer voice says, showing their profile. Atem stares at the screen, suspiciously.

"Rare card for Yugi Mutou, Dark Magician," Suddenly, the Dark Magician changes and smirks at Atem. It turns red and a bright red glow, glows from the computer.

"What?! My Dark Magician?" Atem says, backing away.

A hologram of a red Dark Magician appears over Atem. He sneers. "I've been waiting for you so long Atem. You're not worthy of not having me in your deck! You're not the only person with the same power as mine. It's time you met the true master of the Dark Magician!"

Atem smirks. "Okay, stop these illusions. Who's behind this?" A chuckle comes from the shadows. A jester like man steps out, and cackles.

"Welcome Yugi Mutou! Prepare to be smitten by your own card! And there is more to this duel. If you lose…" He whips around, and a spotlight shines through the darkness, showing Shaina in a cage above water.

"Shaina!" Atem cries out. He turns to the jester angrily.

"Who the hell are you?!" he hisses.

"My name is Arkana, a master of illusions and delusions. I challenge you to a duel! And this one has more higher prices at stake! Whoever wins gets to keep their Dark Magician-and also," Arkana glances over to Shaina.

"Every time you get attacked, your dear Shaina is lowered closer to her death of drowning!"

Atem clenches his fists. "Leave her out of this!" he shouts, enraged.

Arkana chuckles. "Oh my oh my, Master Marik is right, she _is_ your weak spot. Do you accept?"

"What if I don't want to fight?" Atem asks, glancing over anxiously to Shaina.

Arkana smirks. "Well, you can walk out while you still have the chance. But poor Shaina will be left back, and I will lower her to her death bed! Or should I say, _water bed?_ Ahahaha!"

Atem scowls angrily. "Fine! I accept your challenge!"

"Excellent!" Arkana snaps his fingers. The door behind Atem closes shut.

"We are all trapped in here. None of us can escape! Only two of us can get out, one will stay behind. Every attack my Dark Magician makes to you, Shaina gets lower down by each attack. Also there's a time limit of 30 minutes! If we don't finish by then, this whole room will fill up with water!"

Then razor blades appear around them, and robot arms shoot out and grab their legs. "Also the lower our life points go, the blade gets closer to us! If you win-which I highly doubt, you can escape with the box on your side! How do you like the pressure Yugi? Hahahaha!"

Atem's eyes narrow angrily. "You're insane! But wouldn't that kill you too?"

Arkana chuckles. "Who said that I didn't have a back-up? Now enough chit-chat! Let's duel!"

Back to the Kaiba brothers, they are still trying to find Shaina and Yugi. "Where were they last located?" Kaibas asks, walking briskly through the city.

"Right near the abandoned circus." Mokuba replies. "Good. Let's hurry."

Shaina gulps, as the water is getting closer to her. _This is just fan-fuckin-tastic. I can't believe I have to go down like this!_ She thought.

_25 minutes later…_

"I think this is where they are." Mokuba says to his brother, as they both stop in front of a question-marked door. kaiba tries to open it, but it's locked.

"Damn…" He sees a digital padlock on the side.

"How convienient," he mutters, taking out something from his pocket and putting it on the pad.

_Crap, oh crap!_ Shaina thought. The water is up to her waist, and there's only 30 seconds left until the whole room will flood. _Unless there's some kind of miracle, we're all officially screwed!_ She thought. Shaina watches Atem and Arkana battling. _10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! We're so screwed!_ Shaina thought as a bell rings up.

Arkana laughs manically. "If I'm going down, at least you're going down with me!" he says, as the water rises up. Shaina takes her last gasps of air as the water fills up inside her cage. Soon the whole room is filled with water. She then passes out.

As for Kaiba and Mokuba, Kaiba finally managed to hack into the security code. He opens the door, and water pours out. "What the hell?!" he mutters.

"Seto, look! Shaina and Yugi!" Mokuba says, pointing them out. Kaiba rushes briskly inside the room.

He goes over to Shaina, still locked inside her cage. Kaiba quickly finds the controls to let her out of the cage. "Mokuba! Call ambulance!" Kaiba orders.

"Right," his brother replies, taking out his phone.

Kaiba turns back to Shaina. _You better not die on me…I still hadn't claimed my title back from you…_ he thought, draping his trench coat on her.

**A/N: Whew, another chapter done! I would personally like to thanks grapejuice101 for this chapter, they gave me some inspiration for this chapter! Thanks grapejuice101! Review and comment everyone!**


	13. A Talk With An Old Friend!

**~Chapter Thirteen~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I find myself in a white bed. Great, I'm in the hospital, _again?_ "It's about time you woke up." I hear a cold voice say. I swivel to my side, and find the least expected person I would expect to visit me at the hospital. Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba?! What the hell, you scared me there!" I say, giving a light laugh. He doesn't laugh, but merely just raises his an eyebrow. I nudge him playfully. "C'mon, can't you take a joke?" He takes a step away, and shakes his head. "I still haven't figured you out ever since I met you. How can you be so chummy with me when we're opponents?"

I frown. "Seriously Kaiba? Do you think that life is always a battlefield? We can't be _always_ opponents." "Forget it. Anyway, get yourself ready, you've been knocked out for an hour." He says snappily.

"Meh? What happened again?" I ask. "One word, water," he mutters as he leaves the room. "That is SO helpful!" I shout sarcastically. But now, I remember everything. My kidnapping.

Ugh! Why did I let my guard down so easily? I mean, really, me getting kidnapped! It seems so ironic in the anime, but now it isn't as easy as it looks!

As I'm deep in thought, I hardly notice Ryou walk inside the room. "Hello Shaina, I heard what happened," he says softly. I jump, and see him. "

Oh. Hey Ryou. There's no need to worry, I'm fine." My eyes avert the other way from him.

Silence hangs in the air. Awkward. "I also heard that you entered the Battle City Tournament," he says. I nod, still looking the other way.

"I'm going to let Bakura speak to you," Ryou says hesitantly. I turn to him and shrug. "Sure. Let him speak. I can't ignore him forever, can I?" The Ring appears on Ryou's neck. Bakura and I both look away. Damn, awkwardness! I should get this over with.

"I'm sorry," Bakura and I say at the same time. We draw back surprised. "_You're_ sorry?" Bakura repeats, taken aback. I nod.

"Yeah, I guess. I should've accepted your apology back then. And the other time in Duelist Kingdom as well. It's just kind of rare that I give trust to people nowadays. So yeah, I'm sorry." I say sincerely.

Bakura stares at me for a moment. "…I'm sorry. For everything." He says simply. It's small, but it holds a lot of meaning for me. "…Are you still angry?" he asks. I sigh.

"No. I just feel very deep disappointment for you. I know that you can do better, because you have choices Bakura. You have a mind that helps you out with those choices. But, you just don't know how to use them. It'll take time for my disappointment to disappear…but do you know what I want you to do for me?" I say.

Bakura shakes his head. "I want you…to protect my sister. She entered the tournament too, and now that there's more dangers ahead for all of us. She's going to do something careless just to have an adventure-and I want you to be there to watch her. Promise me that." I say seriously.

He nods without hesitating. "Yes. I'll fulfill that promise." He starts to walk out of the room. "And Bakura!" I say, stopping him. "It was nice…to talk to you." He gives a small smile. "Yes, it was nice." He then walks out.


	14. The Guardians vs The God Cards! Part 1

**~Chapter Fourteen~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Marik cackles as he gets closer to Domino City on his ship.

_Soon Domino City and the whole world will be mine once I obtain The Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium Puzzle. But first I would have to remove those pesky twins…who knew that one of them own The Guardian Cards? I would gain their power as well. However, I need to see those cards legendary power by challenging Shaina into a duel! _

Odion comes up from behind him. "Master Marik, the silent one awaits in the city." Marik chuckles. "Excellent. Now let's see how Shaina could face off against an Egyptian God Card!"

As for Shaina, she already gained four locater cards after she got out of the hospital. _I'm going to make it to the finals!_ She thought proudly to herself. As she's walking, she sees some people surrounding a figure standing on a bench. Huh…that looks like…Strings!

Shaina goes over there. He's way creepier in real life.

Back to Marik, he smiles, knowing that Shaina is near Strings. He takes control of him, and a glowing eye appears on Strings head. He jumps up abruptly, and lands in front of Shaina.

"Marik!" Shaina shouts angrily. Marik/Strings chuckles. "That's right Shaina! I came here to claim your Guardian Cards!" Shaina scowls. "So you know," she says, drawing her deck closer to her.

"Indeed I do, after you and your sister defeated one of my Rare Hunters, I shortly found out. Now I challenge you to a duel for your Guardian Cards!" Shaina eyes him suspiciously, then smiles to herself. _C'mon Shaina, why not, you have a full advantage! You know this guys strategy and junk!_

"I accept! But you're going to regret it!" Shaina says, activating her duel disk. "Confidence is a charming trait, but it's mean to soon deter," Strings says mockingly.

"Let's duel!" they both shout.

"The honors of you to go first," Shaina says, drawing her cards. "How kind of you, only giving me one step closer to defeat you! I set a card face down, and summon Humanoid Slime in attack mode. I end my turn."

Shaina smirks. _Man, this will be so easy! I just have to draw one of my Guardian Cards in time!_ She thought to herself confidently. "I summon Garcias the Right in attack mode. Now, attack his Humanoid Slime!" Shaina shouts. His life points go down to 3700.

"A very perceptive move, but not good enough. I play Monster Reborn to revive my Humanoid Slime. Then I summon Worm Drake and play Polymerization to combine the two together to create Humanoid Worm Drake! And then I play my face down, Quick Attack so that I can attack your Garcias the Right!"

Shaina's life points go down to 3500. _Damn, I should've known that Marik had something up his sleeve. I shouldn't be so reckless next time._ "I summon Magi Lady to the field in attack mode, and Golden Fairy Princess! Now Magic Lady, attack his Humanoid Worm Drake!" Strings' life points then go down 3000.

"I switch Golden Fairy Princess and Magi Lady to defense mode, and end my turn." Shaina says. "My move! I summon Revival Jam in defense mode. Then I activate a Magic Card, Jam Breeding Machine. Now for each of my turns, I can only summon Slime Tokens, if I summon any other monsters, my Magic Card will be destroyed. But you needn't worry, for I have a strategy that will destroy you," Strings says. Shaina can practically see the smirk on Marik's face through his voice.

Shaina draws another card. _Yes! A Guardian Card! Guardian of Magix…time to test out it's power, because this can work!_ Shaina thought. "I summon Sage of Wisdom, Sage of Power, and Sage of Magick to the field! Then I sacrifice all of my monsters on the field to summon…Guardian of Magix!"

Strings stifles a gasp. "It is one of the Guardian Cards!" Shaina smiles. "You're hell right. Depending on all of the monsters I sacrifice, it's the Guardian's attack and defense points! Also each turn I can sacrifice a Magician or Spellcaster monster to add an additional 500 attack points to my Guardian!" Shaina says.

When she puts on the Guardian Card on the disk, electricity crackles, and it appears on the field. The Guardians are truly beautiful monsters. "Since I've just summoned it, I cannot attack for now."

Through Strings, Marik is astounded of the Guardian Card's appearance. _The legends are true…they are real! But is it true what some say that their power is equivalent to a God Card? It's time to find out!_ Marik thought.

"I summon Slime Ball and Slime Morph to the field! Now, I tribute my three Slime monsters to summon, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Strings say. _Now two of the ultimate cards in Duel Monsters face off on the field!_ Marik thought, looking through Strings' eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Mwhahaha, cliffhanger!**


	15. The Guardians vs The God Cards! Part 2

**~Chapter Fifteen~**

**Previously on A TV Show to Reality: Battle City… (A/N: Yes my friends, I am **_**really**_** doing this)**

_Soon Domino City and the whole world will be mine! But I would first have to remove those pesky twins…_

"I challenge you to a duel for your Guardian Cards!"

"I accept! But you're going to regret it!"

"I summon…Guardian of Magix!"

"It is one of the Guardian Cards!"

"I tribute my three slime monsters to summon, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

_Now two of the ultimate cards in Duel Monsters face off on the field!_

**Now to the duel!**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"I play the Magic Card, Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards which adds on to Slifer's attack points!" The points go up to 4000 attack and defense points. "Really? Is that the best you got?" Shaina shouts tauntingly.

Marik smirks. "Hmph. I set a card face down and end my turn." Shaina laughs. "Seriously, that's just dumb. Now I can defeat you in one blow! Guardian of Magix, take it away!" Shaina shouts.

Just as a fiery bolt of magic energy is spiraling towards the God Card, Strings interrupts. "Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Defensive Maneuver! This prevents your Guradian Card from attacking for two turns!" "Damn! Well, I summon The Ice Sorceress and sacrifice it for my Guardian, raising her attack and defense points by 500!" The Guardian's points go up to 5500.

Strings draws another card, bringing up Slifer's attack points to 5000. "I summon Revival Jam to the field in attack mode and place a card face down. I end my turn."

"I summon Sorceress of Earth! Now, Guardian of Magix, attack his Slifer!" Shaina orders. However, Marik's face down card faces up, revealing a slime like monster taking the hit for Slifer, leaving the card undestroyed. "You shouldn't be so hasty, for my Trap Card, Jam Defender took the hit for my God Card, leaving him untouched."

_Damn! I totally forgot about that card!_ Shaina thought. "You're making this hard for me, but I'll destroy that Slifer eventually! I sacrifice my Sorceress of Earth for my Guardian, making her attack points go up to 6000!"

Strings draws yet another card, making his Slifer's attack points go up to 6000 as well.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I skipped Strings' part cuz his turn is so damned complicated. People are right, Duel Monsters is an unnesscarily complicated childrens card game. Now it's Shaina's turn!**

_Oh crap it all, things are going downhill to shit. Unless I miraculously draw some card, my Guardian Cards are going to be officially screwed!_ Shaina thought to herself. She slowly draws a card, and gasps. _Another Guardian Card! Damn, this has to be my lucky day!_

"I set my Guardian of Magix into defense mode, then I sacrifice it!" Strings laughs. "You must be a fool to sacrifice that card!" Shaina smiles. "Oh am I? Not unless I sacrifice it for…another Guardian Card!"

"Another one?!" Strings repeats, shocked. "Hell yeah! I summon…Guardian of Shields to the field!" Strings manages to laugh. "Please, that only has 5000 attack points! What can you do now?" he asks mockingly.

"Well, what I can do is sacrifice as much monsters as I want, as long as they're in defense mode!" Strings then turns paler than he already is.

Shaina then sacrifices five monsters in defense mode, bringing up the Guardian's attack points to 10000. "And you know what happens now! Attack his Slifer!"

"But wait! You can't attack because of my Jam Defender!" Strings points out. Shaina smiles. "Oh really? The Guardin of Shields has a special effect, in which Trap Cards or Magic Cards cannot intervene when it's attacking! Now your life points go down to 0!"

The glowing eye disappears from Strings' head. Marik pounds his Rod on the rail of the ship angrily. The _real _Strings gets up and hands a locater card and Slifer the God Card to Shaina.

"Here, have it before my master takes control of me again." He says. "Um, thanks. But do you really have to work for Marik?" Shaina asks, with a little bit of pity.

Before Strings can reply, Marik takes control of him again. "It's not over Shaina! I will get want I want from you and the Pharaoh, mark my words! I am on my way to Battle City, and once I get there, I will gain control of your friends!"

Marik then gives a small smirk.

"And I will get your sister as well." he adds on evilly. Shaina's eyes widens angrily. "Don't you dare lay _a finger_ on her!" she shouts. Strings/Marik cackles. "I see I found a weak face! You will regret that you ever try to oppose me!" Then Strings runs away and is gone with a blink of an eye.


	16. A Deal With The Egyptian Guy!

**~Chapter Sixteen~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Must…get…to…Shana!" Shaina mutters to herself as she runs throughout the streets of Domino City. As she's running, she bumps into someone. She looks up. "Kaiba! Pharaoh! Well you guys are a sight for sore eyes!" she says, jumping to her feet.

"What's the rush Shaina?" Atem asks.

"Long story short: IhadaduelagainstMarikandIwonandgotaGodcardbutnowhe 'sgoingtokidnapmysisterandwehavetofindherasfastasw ecan!" Shaina takes a deep breath. "Okay?"

"Wait, you gained an Egyptian God Card? I challenge you to a duel right now!" Kaiba declares. Shaina then grows red in the face from anger and explodes.

She smacks Kaiba straight across the face. There are oohs and aahs from passerbyers, and they take pictures of the red print imprinted on Kaiba's face. And Shaina isn't done yet.

"GOSH DAMNIT ALL KAIBA, FRIGGIN' ASSHOLE, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU TO BE THE GOSH DAMNED GREEDY ASHOLE YOU ARE, THE RARE HUNTERS ARE AFTER MY SISTER, AND I NEED TO FIND HER, AND IT'S GOING TO BE ALL OF YOUR FAULT IF WE DUEL FOR SOME GOSH DAMNED CHILDREN'S CARD!" she screams.

Everybody stares at her in surprise. Kaiba rubs his cheek in awe. _That actually hurts._ He thought to himself. Atem didn't know whether to laugh or scold Shaina.

**(A/N: Haha, LOL, that's the second time that Shaina smacks a guy! Yeah, I counted. Two points for Shaina, zero for the guys!)**

Shaina takes a deep breath again, and straightens out her shirt. "And you know, the both of you are going to help me! Let's GO!" She then takes Kaiba by the hand and starts to drag him throughout the city with Atem following. _She is pretty damned strong for a girl!_ Kaiba thought while trying to break out of Shaina's grip.

As for Shana, she has five locater cards and rare cards already. _Huh, I wonder how Shaina is doing. So far I haven't seen any Rare Hunters, so it's all good for me._ Shana thought.

As she's walking_, _she hears a rumbling sound. _What's that?_ The rumbling gets louder and the sound seems to get closer to Shana. _It sound like a…_

Then she gives a small yelp, and gets knocked into the ground. "What the hell?!" she shouts. She looks up, and sees a motorcycle driving away.

"Hey, come back here! You just don't go around knocking over people on your fuckin' motorcycle!" Shana shouts, running after the alleged motorcycle driver.

It took her awhile to find the driver, since the guy's on a motorcycle for crying out loud. But she finally tracks him down to a dark alley.

The driver takes off his helmet, revealing himself to be no other than Marik. Shana stifles a small gasp, and dives behind a garbage can.

Marik turns around to the spot of where she was standing, and stares at it suspiciously. Then, he turns back to whatever is in front of him. Shana takes a small peek from behind the garbage can. She sees Bakura and Marik conversing.

"And so I see you have a Millennium Item." Bakura says, glancing down at Marik's Rod. He holds it up tauntingly. "Oh, so I see you have some interests in the Millennium Items?" Marik asks.

"As you can see." Bakura replies smartly, still having his eye on the Rod. Marik chuckles. "Tell you what. I can see that we both have the same motives to destroy the Pharaoh and take his Puzzle. I can help you with that." He says.

"Yes? What are you trying to bring up?" Bakura asks suspiciously. "What I'm bringing up, is that we can work together. If you do as I wish, you can get my Millennium Rod and the Puzzle at the same time."

"Really?" Bakura says, his eyes glimmering with interest. "Yes…but first…" Marik whips around abruptly. Shana ducks back behind the can. _Ohcrapohcrapohcrap…_ she thought, her mind racing.

Marik suddenly grabs her by the hair, and throws her to the floor. "I see that we have an eavesdropper?" he says, chuckling, throwing Shana down to the floor.

"Shana?!" Bakura says, shocked. "I see that you two are already acquainted?" Marik asks, smiling foully. "Damn…my head…could've cared to at least throw me down softer!" Shana says, jumping up.

"Ah, so you're Shaina's sister. I can see that you also have the beauty and stubbornness well." Shana blushes lightly. _Crap damnit! He's using his seductry powers on me! I so do not like Marik anymore!_ She thought furiously.

Bakura glares at him fiercely, and steps in front of Shana protectively. "Let her stay out of this." He hisses angrily. Marik raises an eyebrow. "Protecting the girl are you? Don't you want a deal Spirit?" Bakura glances at Shana, and back to Marik. He scowls, remembering his promise to Shaina.

"No. No deal." But then, Shana jumps in. "Hold up Marik! If you do let me go I can tell everyone who you really are!" she says. Marik freezes, realizing her point. "Shana, you're making it more worse for yourself." Bakura says through clenched teeth.

"Thing is…I wish to help you with your, um, mission or whatever." Marik raises an eyebrow and looks at her suspiciously. "And why should I?" "Like I said, I can reveal your true identity to my friends and the Pharaoh. And you wouldn't want your plan to go down so easily." Shana says bravely.

Marik scowls. Then he chuckles. "You have some spunk…I like it…you may assist me…but you'll have to prove it." "Really? By what?" Shana asks suspiciously. Marik chuckles again and turns his back on her. "In time."

Bakura glances over to Shana with mild worry. Shana gives a small smile to reassure him.


	17. Great, More Kidnappings!

**~Chapter Seventeen~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Shaina, Atem, and Kaiba walk throughout the city looking for Shana and the gang. "Kaiba, we've been looking forever. We need to find Shana and our friends." Atem says.

Kaiba sneers. "I told you, I want a duel with Shaina for that Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Shaina glares at him, and raises her hand. "Do you want another smack?"

"Not that I want it." Kaiba says, stepping away from her.

Shaina scowls. "Look, some guy is after our friends and my sister, and I told you already, I'm _not_ interested in a duel with you. Besides, I'm planning to give it to someone else in fact."

Kaiba's eyes widen. "What! Are you crazy, you should give it to me, a person worthy of more higher standards."

Shaina shrugs. "I don't give a shit."

"Who the hell you're going to give it too?" Kaiba hisses.

Shaina then thought of something. "Do you _really_ want to know?" she asks, smiling.

"Yes," Kaiba replies.

"Do you really, _really _want to know?" Shaina asks mockingly.

"_Yes,_" Kaiba, agitated.

"Do ya really, really, _reaallllyyy_, wanna knooow?" Shaina asks in a childish voice, grinning.

Kaiba only glares at her in pure annoyance in reply. "Here, I'll tell you." Shaina says, waving him in to be closer.

Kaiba crosses his arms. "Why should I?"

"What? I thought you wanted to know the person I'm going to give the God Card too." The girl says, smirking. The CEO sighs with frustration, and leans in.

"Closer." Shaina orders. Kaiba can feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. He leans in closer.

"_Closer!_" Shaina says in a sing-song voice. Kaiba mutters something, probably a swear word about Shaina, and leans in yet closer.

"Alright the person I'm going to give it too is…" Shaina pauses.

The brunette hisses, "I'm waiting."

"Is…NOT YOU!" Shaina shouts, and smacks Kaiba on the head. He was still too flabbergasted to even make a comeback on Shaina.

"What the hell?!" he shouts. Atem is chuckling at the montage. Kaiba glares at Atem and turns to Shaina.

"You really know how to piss me off." He seethes, rubbing his head.

Shaina smiles proudly. "Indeed I do! Now lead us to our friends and Shana!" she orders.

Kaiba scowls. "Do you really think I'll still tell you after what you just pulled off?"

Shaina grins, and waves him in. "Here, I'll tell you. Just lean in closer." She says with a wide smile, getting her hand ready.

Without arguing anymore, he turns away with a flap of his trenchcoat and mutters, "This way."

Shaina smiles. "Now that's more like it." Atem starts laughing even more as he follows Shaina and Kaiba.

As for Shana, she quietly follows Marik to the Domino Hospital.

_It's a good thing that I persuaded Marik not to hurt Ryou. All I just have to do is prevent any bad stuff from happening from my friends and sister. But how can I do it and question is, will I be strong enough?_ She thought to herself.

Then up ahead she sees Joey and Tea. Joey spots her, and starts waving like crazy. "Hey, wazzap Shana! It's been a long time! How's your progress in Battle City so far?" Joey greets her, grinning.

Shana smiles and waves a little. "Hey Joey…I'm doing pretty good in Battle City. I got five locater cards already…also I made a friend. His name is Namu…" Shana says a little nervously.

Marik steps up to Joey, smiling. "Hello there, you're Joey? I heard that you're a very good duelist from around here," he says.

Joey smiles, at the approval of his ego. "Heh, yeah I'ma good duelist. Hey, you're participating in Battle City? Maybe I can teach you a thing or two about Duel Monsters…"

"Well, maybe we can talk about it somewhere else," Shana suggests, leading them away from the hospital.

At that moment, Atem, Kaiba, and Shaina are walking by the hospital. Shaina's eyes flit to the hospital. _Oh damn, they're not there anymore. Ain't that wonderful?_ Shaina thought.

"Guys stop." Shaina says. Atem and Kaiba stop.

"What, I thought you wanted to find your friends?" Kaiba says.

"No, forget that. We're just wandering around the city, and wasting time. We need to call our friends."

"That isn't a bad idea." Atem says, agreeing with her.

"Whatever, just do it." Kaiba scoffs. Shaina turns to Atem.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a phone on me. We need to find the nearest pay phone. And fast." She says seriously.

As for Joey, Marik, Tea, and Shana, Joey is blabbering away to Marik about his winning duel and exaggerated stories. Marik is trying to maintain a smile, but his eye is twitching slightly. Shana smirks. _Serves him right._

Just as they are talking, out of the corner of Shana's eye she sees Rare Hunters walking towards them, and behind Joey and Tea, surrounding them. _Show time. I'm really sorry guys._ Shana thought grimly.

One of the Rare Hunters grabs Shana and Marik in a headlock. "Nyeh? What is this?" Joey asks, looking at them.

"Oh no Joey, it's the Rare Hunters!" Tea says. Joey grins.

"Aw don't worry, this'll be a piece of cake!"

"Aah! They have guns!" Tea whispers. A Rare Hunter points a small gun to Tea's, Marik's, and Shaina's back.

"You heard what the little lady said. If you make any attempt to escape, we'll shoot!" he threatens. Shana glances over to Marik and narrows her eyes angrily. _This isn't what's supposed to happen! _Shana thought to herself, looking furiously at Marik. As if he read her mind, he simply smirks.

Suddenly, Tea's phone rings. "Oh, expecting someone are you?" one of the Rare Hunters say, picking up her phone out of her handbag.

He flips it open with Atem's voice asking, "Hello, Tea, Joey, Shana, are you there? Hello?" The Rare Hunter smirks.

"Yugi! Help! They got us-" "Shut up!" The Rare Hunters says, twisting her arm. The other Rare Hunter then promptly throws her phone on the ground, and smashes it to pieces.

Back to Atem, Shaina, and Kaiba, Shaina gasps at the pleas of Tea's help. _Oh no, they already got them! Damn that Marik…!_ She thought angrily. Shaina puts her hand on Atem's shoulder.

"It's too late, they got them. All we have to do for now is to try to find them as soon as possible." She says somberly.

Atem growls and slams the phone back to its place. They both got out of the phone booth.

Kaiba looks up boredly and asks, "Are you done?"

Shaina scowls. "They already got them." She says angrily.

Kaiba sneers. "Haven't you learned Shaina? They're not after your friends or sister, they're both equally useless."

"Son of jackass." Shaina says angrily, clenching her fists.

He smirks. "Did I strike a nerve there? You really show your weaknesses too much Ofranica, that's how your enemies know how to hurt you."

Shaina goes up to Kaiba's face. "Look, that may work for you, trying to shut everyone out to protect your shitty company, but that doesn't concern me. Now if you don't help the both of us soon enough, guess what? Mokuba is going to be kidnapped too!" Shaina hisses.

Kaiba's face pales a little but he hisses back, "You're bluffing."

"Did I strike a nerve?" Shaina hisses sarcastically.

Having his eye on Shaina, Kaiba presses a button in his collar. "Mokuba, are you there? Give me updates on Joey Wheeler and Shana Ofrancia stat." he orders.

"Seto! Help, they're-" then Mokuba gets cut off by buzzes.

"Mokuba? Mokuba!" Kaiba says with panic this time.

Shaina steps back. "Do you see the situation now?" she asks coldly.

Kaiba turns away. "We have to move quickly." He says.

As they're all walking, they didn't notice a cloaked figure jumping from building to building, following them. Then the cloaked figure lands in front of the trio.

"You're a Rare Hunter! Where's my brother?!" Seto asks angrily.

"And where are my friends and Shaina's sister?" Atem asks.

The Rare Hunter chuckles, his eyes seemingly glowing from underneath his hood. "Hehehe…that's for us to know. Besides gentlemen and lady, your questions will soon be uncovered. In fact, right now." He says, pointing at the distance.

There's a sudden gust of wind, and they turn around, seeing Mokuba being hung down from a helicopter. "Seto! Help me!" he shouts helplessly. Kaiba growls, and turns back to the Rare Hunter.

"I swear if you so much as hurt my little brother, all of the power of my company will crush you Rare Hunters!" Kaiba says, enraged.

The Rare Hunter in front of them only chuckles in reply. "There's only one way to save all of your friends and little Mokuba, and that is to beat us to a duel! Right on the top of that building." He says, directing them over to a building.

"And by the way, only the gentlemen shall duel." The Rare Hunter says, glancing over to Shaina. Shaina then turns to Kaiba and Atem.

"That's fine by me! Look I'll look for Mokuba, Shana, and the rest of our friends, while you guys are dueling. And by the way Pharaoh-I want you to have this." Shaina whispers quickly, handing him Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Both Kaiba's and Atem's eye widen. "What, you're giving it to-" "Shut it Kaiba!" Shaina snaps.

"No Shaina, you won that fair and square, it's yours to keep." Atem says.

Shaina shakes her head. "No Pharaoh. This is meant to be yours. Keep it. And the best of luck to the both of you." With that said, Shaina turns away and abruptly follows the helicopter.

Kaiba turns to Atem. "Looks like we both have to work together in order to get back want we want." He says gruffly.

Atem nods.

"And don't think that I'm helping you to help your friends, I'm only in it for Mokuba. After this duel, I want to duel you for that Egyptian God Card."

"Fine by me." Atem replies, and they both start running towards the building.


	18. A Quick Visit!

**~Chapter Eighteen~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Shaina follows the helicopter all the way across the city, to Domino Piers. She hides behind a warehouse, as she watches the Rare Hunters leading away Tea, Joey, Mokuba, Shana, and Marik in separate directions.

_Alright Shaina, first you rescue your sister, then Joey, Tea, and Mokuba, then kick Marik's ass._ She thought to herself. She then quietly follows Shana and Marik off inside a boat. "Huh…I'll get noticed. Wait, I know!" she mutters. Shaina then sees a Rare Hunter going into a room, alone.

She goes inside too. Then, she goes out of the room wearing a cloak, leaving behind a gagged and tied up Rare Hunter. _Like a boss!_ She thought to herself.

Shaina then goes inside to the main deck of the ship, where Marik and Shana are. "Excellent, my plan is going into progress. Odion, go to that Joey and do the work. Don't fail me," he orders.

"Yes Master Marik." Odion says, and he leaves the room. Shaina in disguise then quietly watches Shana and Marik. "So you're really going to do it." her sister says timidly.

"Do what?" Marik says. "Hypnotize Joey and Tea so that you can have revenge on the Pharaoh?" Shana says boldly. "How do you know? You seem to know much that seems too good for someone." Marik says suspiciously.

"It's something predictable." Shana replies, crossing her arms. Marik smiles seductively. "Oh really? Tell me Shana I know that you're hiding something…" he says, starting to run his fingers through her hair.

_Why I oughta…! _Shaina resists the urge to pounce on Marik right there on the spot, but restrains herself and forces herself to watch the scene.

"Remember that deal we made…?" Marik whispers into Shana's ear closely. "Yes…" Shana replies faintly, entranced by him. "That you'll have to prove your loyalty to me for the deal, by doing _anything?_" amrik mentions, deviously.

Shana nods numbly. "Kiss me…" the Egyptian boy mutters, getting closer to Shana's face.

Finally Shaina had enough. "Uh, Master Marik!" she shouts, disguising her voice as best as she could. Marik's head snaps towards her abruptly.

"What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy?" he barks. _Whew, the jackass didn't kiss her._ Shana thought with relief.

"Erm-the prisoners. One of them escaped." She says. "What?!" Marik shouts, and quickly exits the boat.

Then Shaina quickly goes up to Shana, and pulls her inside a room. "What the hell, let go of me!" her sister shouts. "Idiot, it's me!" Shaina shouts back, taking off her hood. Shana gasps.

"Shaina! You're here! So that means…" Shana turns red in the face. "Yeah, I saw it. You better give me a damned explanation." Shaina says crossly.

Shana sighs. "I'm sorry, I really am. I should've told you, but that Marik is always on my back. I made a deal with him, so I'm stuck here." she explains. Shaina crosses her arms, still ticked off. "You don't have time to contact me, but you have _all_ the time in the world to almost kiss Marik." She points out.

Shana blushes even more. "You can't blame me! He's just…_dreamy._" Shana says, sighing. Shaina rolls her eyes. "Do you really have to stay here with _him_? He's going to hurt you eventually." She says.

Shana nods. "Yeah I do sis. But it was nice seeing you." Then Marik's voice floats in the conversation. "Shana? Shana, where are you?" he calls out. Shana quickly turns to her sister. "Crap. Better go." She whispers.

Her twin stops her. "Wait. If you're going to be hanging around him, you'll need protection. Here, have this." Shaina then hands her, The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Shana's eyes widen. "You don't really mean-" "Shana?!" Marik shouts interrupting their conversation again.

Shaina nods. "You should go. Be safe. And you better not start dating that ass." With that said, she pushes Shana out of the room.

Shana finds herself face to face to Marik. "Where were you?" he asks, gripping her arm. "Um, nowhere, just hanging." She replies nervously.

Marik chuckles. "Strange girl…I like that…" He then kisses her on the lips, without any warning. _Shaina is so going to kill me…_ Shana thought, kissing back unconsciously.


	19. Oh Crap, The Suspense!

**~Chapter Nineteen~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

After that small chat with my sister, I crawl out of the window out of the boat, quickly escaping it. As I'm walking fast through the pier, I bump into one of the Rare Hunters. I hold my breath, slightly worried that he'll see through my disguise. But he doesn't. "Have you found that little Kaiba squirt?" he asks gruffly.

I shortly realize that Mokuba escaped. I shake my head in reply. The Rare Hunter scowls. "Search more! Master Marik is already angry…" He quickly runs off.

I give a sigh of relief, then I hear the scrambling of footsteps. I whip around, and see a small shadow. "Mokuba?" I whisper. Silence. I go in between the crates, and find Mokuba. He starts to punch and kick me. "Let me go! My brother is going to sue you for this!" he shouts.

"Shhh! It's only me Mokuba, quiet down!" I whisper, taking off my hood. His eyes widen in relief. "Oh. Shaina, we have to get out of here!" he whispers back. I nod. "We gotta move as quickly as possible. So…on your mark. Get set. Go!" I shout. We both run out of the pier, running past some Rare Hunters.

"Hey! Stop runt, get back here!" one of them shouts, trying to catch one of us, but only falls to the ground with no avail. "Sayanora, suckers!" I yell tauntingly. Little did I know how big of mistake I make.

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

I sigh dreamily as my mind replays my kiss with Marik all over again. I never felt this way before and wow…maybe there's still some good in him.

Just then, he storms in angrily, and backs me up against the wall. "Your sister was just sighted by my Rare Hunters escaping with that Kaiba brother. Is there something you're not telling me?" he hisses angrily.

"No…" I lie faintly. He presses his arm against my throat more. "You…lie…" he mutters, his eyes flashing dangerously. I struggle under his grasp. He lets go, with me falling to the ground, sputtering for air.

"You're lying. Your little sister must've paid you a visit, eh? You didn't hold up the end of the bargain…" I jump up to my feet. "She won't tell! She promised me!" I say in defense. He sneers.

"Promises are made to be broken. And when you break a deal with me…it's the last thing you'll ever do." He says, seething. Marik brings out his Millennium Rod, and it gives off a glow. I feel an invisible force contracting on my neck, shoving me against the wall.

_Oh no…he can't be serious…_ I thought. "But…what about the…kiss?" I whisper. He smirks. "Really girl? You so shamelessly fall for me. Couldn't you see? I was using you! I have to admit, I almost cared for you…" His eyes soften. But for a moment. Just for a moment.

His eyes quickly harden again. "But now I can only see that you're a threat to my plan and an obstacle. And now for your treacherous mistake…you'll pay dearly for the price."

I can feel my eyes watering, not only from the pain, but the heartache. I can slowly feel that my oxygen is getting cut off, my life slowly fading.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, with Bakura storming in. Marik turns away, his magic losing the grip on me. I drop to the ground once again, taking my gasps of air.

"Marik! We made a deal! You weren't supposed to hurt Shana!" Bakura hisses angrily.

I can practically see the smirk on Marik's face, even though he's turn around. "Please. She didn't keep her end of the bargain, by being a double faced to her sister Shaina." Bakura's eyes narrow with rage.

"But that doesn't mean you can kill her." he says in a soft, harsh voice. "Oh? What makes you think that Spirit? If you don't hold up your deal, I can easily take you out as well." "Try me." Bakura dares him.

"Maybe I will." Marik says, behind his back he draws out the blade of his Rod. Marik raises his Rod. Suddenly I regain my strength, and jump in front of Bakura. The Rod gets shoved into my stomach.

"SHANA!" Bakura shouts. I fall to the ground, staring at the blood. _If it's going to go down like this…_ I thought. I feel my body slowly shutting down from the loss of blood. I see is Bakura shoving Marik against the wall. _Shaina…I'm sorry…I should've listened to you…you were always right… _I thought, before closing my eyes.

**A/N: Duh-duh-duuh! Cliffhanger! But it makes me feel guilty since Shana's on the verge of death…**


	20. To the ER!

**~Chapter Twenty~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

After we escape from Domino Pier, Mokuba quickly called for a helicopter. "You know, I don't see why we can't use an elevator to the building…" I say, looking at the fancy ride. "C'mon Shaina, it's more faster!" Mokuba says, pulling me in.

It's been thirty minutes, and I glance at of the window. As the pilot moves throughout the city, I point out the building. "There!" I direct him. The helicopter then hovers upon the building. I take a peep out, and see Kaiba and Atem on top of the building.

I grin and wave. "Allo govners, good day for tea is it not?" I shout in a British accent. "Shaina?! What the hell are you doing in my helicopter?!" Kaiba shouts back. I smile. "Come on, you're not going to say that after your brother here's safe and sound!" I say. Mokuba takes a peek out as well, waving at his brother.

"Hey big bro!" Relief flashes on his face. "Mokuba. For one moment, I thought you were letting Shaina were driving the helicopter…" Kaiba says. I grin. "Ooh, there's a first time for everything Kaiba boy, I'll drive!" "NO!" he shouts.

We all then get on the helicopter and start flying back to Domino Piers.

"We're just about 11 miles away from Domino Piers, the Rare Hunters hideout. I know exactly where those creeps are keeping Tea, and Joey and Shana should be near there." Kaiba crosses his arms. "I'm concern with more important things. Like finding the third Egyptian God Card."

I nearly wanted to punch him in the face, but Atem, holds my hand down. "Who exactly is this Marik? He leads the Rare Hunters, but for what purpose? What else do you know about him, Shaina, Yugi?" he says, glancing over to us.

"Well, we've never actually seen his face. But I know that he possesses a Millennium Item, much like my puzzle." "Hmph. Those again? Spare me-" "Spare me your logics of denial." I interrupt him.

"Kaiba! You have already experienced the power of a Millennium Item, firsthand with the Millennium Eye." Atem points out. Kaiba grows all misty eyed for a moment. "He's right Seto! Pegasus really used his Millennium Eye to seal our souls!" Mokuba chimes in.

Kaiba shakes his head, and scowls. "Enough talk about Pegasus already. What I need is plausible information about the Rare Hunters, not just Millennium Item nonsense." He says.

"Believe whatever you want Kaiba, but Yugi's Puzzle is not a trick. That guy sitting over there isn't exactly Yugi. He's actually a spirit that's sealed in the Puzzle." I try to explain. Kaiba rolls his eyes. "Fine. Don't believe us. But I think I have some information about Marik and his Rare Hunters." I say.

Kaiba's and Atem's head snap towards me. "Really? How?" Atem asks. I can't tell them too much. "When I was looking for our friends and the others, I went into the Rare Hunters' secret base disguised as one of them. I manage to catch a glimpse of Marik's face, and maybe uncover some of his true intentions. He wants to get revenge on the Pharaoh, or should I say, Yugi."

"Revenge? On me?" Atem says, puzzled. "Yeah. And in order to fulfill his quest for revenge, he's after the Egyptian God Cards and Yugi's puzzle." I say. "Not if I can get those cards first." Kaiba says arrogantly.

"Will you stop worrying about some stupid cards already?! Your brother is safe, but not my sister and friends!" I snap angrily. He merely raises one of his eyebrows. "Wheeler. I still can't figure why you and Yugi give a shit about that third rate duelist."

"Don't you dare say things about one of our friends again! Joey has grown stronger over these months, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he's qualified for the Finals." Atem says.

"Dream on." Kaiba mutters. I shake my head, and look out the window. Then I hear Atem says, "By the way Shaina, thanks you." "Huh?" I say, looking at him. "Thank you for the Egyptian Card you gave me. We wouldn't have won that duel without it." **A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know that doesn't happen in the show, but this is my story.**

I smile. "No prob, and you don't need to thank me for it." I say. He then hands me a locater card. "Here, take it. As a thank you." he says. "You don't need too." I say, trying to decline. "No. I want you to have it." he says, clasping it in my hands.

I gaze into his eyes. "Thanks."

"Now if you don't mind for me interrupting the love birds, we're here." Kaiba says, smirking. I whip around, and glare at him. "Shut it Kaiba, we knew that." The helicopter lands near the base, and we all get out.

However, before we could reach the base, I hear someone shout, "Shaina!" I turn around, and gasp. I see Bakura covered with blood, with Shana on his back, unconscious. "My god!" I say, rushing towards them.

"What happened?" Atem asks cautiously, clearly seeing that it's not Ryou. "Shana and I escaped the Rare Hunters, but we're both hurt…your sister fought hard, but she had it worse than me." Bakura explains, placing her on the ground. "Oh god no." I whisper, looking at her wound in her stomach.

"I tried to contact you, but you didn't have a phone…So I casted some magic over her, to stop the bleeding, but it won't last long…I'm sorry Shaina, I tried to protect her…" Bakura trails off. I shake my head. "No, it's not your fault. It's Marik's." I say, fighting back the tears. Atem puts his hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"What is the hold up here?" Kaiba asks, oblivious to the situation. I turn to him. "Please Kaiba, we have to use your helicopter to get Shana to the hospital fast." I beg him. He raises an eyebrow, and glances over to an unconscious Shana. "I don't give a shit if you want my rarest card or want to have a duel with me-but please! We gotta save her!" I say, with some tears escaping my eyes.

"She's right Seto, Shana's her sister!" Mokuba says. I see that the ice in Kaiba's eyes melt away. He turns his back on me. "Get on." He simply says.

The helicopter quickly flies us all over back into the city, quickly bringing us to the hospital within ten minutes. Shana's rushed to the ER, with Kaiba and Mokuba waiting outside. "You should probably get some medical help too." I mutter to Bakura.

"No I'll be fine-" "Please." I interrupt. He stops, then nods mutely and goes off with a nurse. Atem had his hand in mine the whole time, but I hardly notice it. All I could think of is Shana.


	21. Kidnapped, Once Again!

**~Chapter Twenty-One~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

The doctor finally comes back after an hour of waiting. "Fortunately, your sister has survived, although she is in critical condition." He says. A sigh of relief escapes me.

"It's miraculous really. Though your sister was stabbed, none of her major organs are punctured, thus giving her time to live. It took a lot of procedures and intense surgery, but she'll recover within a week after getting some blood transfers and surgeries." The doctor explains.

"May I see her?" I ask quietly.

The doctor nods. "Of course, this way." He says, leading us to her room. Once we get there, he leaves us to see her.

I sigh as I look at Shana. Atem puts his hand on my shoulder again. "I'm sorry Shana, for your sister." He says sincerely.

I manage to smile at him tiredly. "It's okay, Shana will be alright. It's just that I already lost my father, I can't lose my sister as well."

Atem gazes at me with concern. "He died?"

"He was murdered." I say bluntly.

His expression turns regretful. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"You don't need too. I just don't want to lose Shana the same way my father died." I say. We're both silent for a moment.

"You go on ahead with Kaiba and Mokuba to the Rare Hunters' base. I'll catch on."

"But-"

"Go." I say firmly. Atem steps back and nods, then goes out of the room.

I turn back to my sister and watch her for a few minutes. _I swear, once I get near Marik, I'll make him regret that he ever hurt you. I promise…_

All of the sudden, somebody drapes a sack over me. I punch and kick like crazy. "Lemme out you jerks, let me out!" I shout angrily.

"Gosh this girl is feisty." I hear a gruff voice say.

"We can take care of that, but we must bring the girl to Master Marik." I hear another, deep voice say. Wait! It's Odion and the Rare Hunters. Oh crap, they're kidnapping me! Not if I can help it.

I start to thrash around more. "Pharaoh! Anybody, help, the Rare Hunters are-" And before I could even finish my statement, something hits my head, and I black out.

I wake up, finding myself strapped down and blindfolded. "I see that you've woke up." I hear somebody say. I growl. Marik!

"Marik, you _bastard_, you hurt my sister and now you're gonna pay for it!" I yell, struggling from my restraints.

Marik laughs mockingly. "It was a good way to dispose of your sister anyway. Did I mention that we kissed?"

"YOU DID WHAT NOW?!" I shout angrily.

He chuckles. I can practically see through the blindfold that he's in front of me, smirking. "I chose you especially for a mission of mine…instead of using Wheeler, I will use you. It's more plausible, since you're the girl the Pharaoh _loves_. And most of all you have the Guardian Cards, which will gurantee defeat for the both of you."

It hits me quickly. He's going to take control of my mind and make me duel against Yugi! "No! I won't let you control my mind!" I yell, trying to break free.

Marik chuckles. "Try as you might, but even the strongest of wills can fall to me." He then brings out his Rod, and I see it glowing through the blindfolds.

"NO!" I shout as blackness swallows me.


	22. Friends Til' The End! Part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I went over your reviews, and thanks! But for a couple of requests, I cannot fulfill them. I only do Normal, Shana's, or Shaina's P.O.V, and don't do any other characters. Sorry bout' that! And one of you are asking about me doing 'Bonds Beyond Time' movie. Buuut…Pegasus is already deeaaad. However, that can be arranged! Before I do make this movie chapter thing, I want to hear your opinions! Do ya think I should do it?**

**~Chapter Twenty-Two~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Marik laughs, as Shaina stops writhing and struggling. He takes the blindfold off her eyes, that are now no longer lively and shining, but dull and monochromatic.

"Who is your master?" Marik asks, smirking.

"It is you Master Marik." Shaina replies in monotone.

He chuckles, as Rare Hunters unchain her. He walks out of the boat with Tea, Joey, and Shaina following him.

_Once little Yugi sees his friends under my control, he'll have no choice but to relinquish his Puzzle and God Card to me. Not to mention, if he refuses, let's just say I can take out two birds with one stone._

"Master Marik, I have gained the twelve locater cards you have asked for." Odion says, bowing to him.

Marik smirks. "Excellent Odion, that makes us qualified for the Batlle City finals. Though you only got them for such a waste of time. But in case this plan doesn't work…I will be one step ahead. So come at me Pharaoh!" he says, cackling.

As for Atem, Kaiba, and Mokuba they are near the Rare Hunters' base. "Hey Seto, look here, I think Shaina's near the base!" Mokuba points out.

"Shaina? How could she be here already…?" Atem wonders out loud. The helicopter then lands, and they all get out of it.

"Shaina! How did you get here so quickly?" Atem asks. Shaina chuckles in reply, her bangs covering her face. She quickly turns away, and runs away.

"Shaina!" Atem calls out.

"What's her deal?" Mokuba asks.

"I suggest that you should follow her." they hear a voice say. They all turn around, seeing Tea walking towards them.

"Tea! How did you escape the Rare Hunters?" Atem asks, confused a bit more. She turns away as well, walking away. Atem begins to follow the girls.

"What should we do bro?" Mokuba asks, acknowledging Kaiba. He looks over to Atem following the seemingly Tea and Shaina.

"Something is wrong. We might as well just follow those three." Kaiba replies, walking after them.

Atem then catches up with Tea and Shaina, only finding them Shaina chained to an anchor and Tea sitting, strapped in a chair with Joey. It then hits him.

"Marik!" he shouts.

Shaina chuckles. "So you finally figured out." She says, her soulless eyes glancing over to him.

"You will pay for bringing Shaina and my friends into this!" Atem says.

Shaina sneers. "Oh will you? Does that mean you'll forfeit? If you do, I'll let go of my control of your dear Shaina and friends."

Atem clenches his fists. "Never!"

She smirks. "So be it. In order for me to gain your Egyptian God Card and Puzzle, I would have to get it through a duel! Do you see these anchors, and these cuffs chained to my ankles? Once one duelist's life points drop to zero, they will be dragged down to their death, and electrical charges will activate 25 seconds after they're dragged down, guaranteeing instant death." Shaina says.

"That's insane!" Atem cries out.

"Really? You can leave if you wish too, but your friends will face the end!" Marik says laughing through Shaina. Atem can feel himself shaking with anger.

"So be it!" he says, putting on the cuffs.

Shaina smirks. "I see we understand now. As I was saying, do you see these boxes at our feet? These hold the keys to the winner's escape. There is also a time limit of fifteen minutes. Once it's used up, both duelists will be dragged down and the electrical charges will activate. And there are more stakes."

A crane moves a huge box of explosives over Tea and Joey. "Bro, you gotta stop this, I've seen enough!" Mokuba says, turning to his brother.

He turns to the duel and says, "With the power invested with me, this duel is illegal, so stop the duel!"

"That brings up another situation. This crate over us is a box of explosives, so if anyone tries to intervene, it _will_ drop." The possessed Joey says.

The Rare Hunter in the crane smirks at Atem and the Kaiba brothers. "I'm not hesitating to push this button!"

"I have gone out to further measures to make sure that this plan will be carried out as planned. Now as for you Kaiba, don't think that you're just a speculator. Once I'm finished with the Pharaoh and Shaina, I will go after you and your brother as well!" Shaina says, glancing over to him.

He scowls angrily. "Marik, I don't know how you're making Shaina say these things, but you'll regret threatening Mokuba and I like that!" Shaina merely smirks and turns back to Atem.

"Before we start, put your Egyptian God Card out of your deck." She commands.

"Fine." He says, throwing his special card case onto the ground. "Good. Let's begin." She says, activating her duel disk. Atem does as well.

_Shaina, I know that you're in there and I will set you free, I promise you that._ He thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	23. Friends Til' The End! Part 2

**A/N: Allo! Most of you peeps say that I should do "Bonds Beyond Time" movie chapters-WHY THE HELL NOT?! But first, I would have to finish the "Friends Til' The End" chapters, and then I shall start it! **

**Previously on A TV Show to Reality: Battle City…**

"Who is your master?"

"It is you Master Marik."

"Hey Seto, look here, I think Shaina's near the base!"

"Shaina! How did you get here so quickly?"

"In order for me to gain your Egyptian God Card and Puzzle, I would have to get it through a duel! Do you see these anchors, and these cuffs chained to my ankles? Once one duelist's life points drop to zero, they will be dragged down to their death, and electrical charges will be activated 25 seconds after they're dragged down, guaranteeing instant death."

"That's insane!"

"Really? You can leave if you wish too, but your friends will face the end!"

"So be it!"

"As I was saying, do you see these boxes at our feet? These hold the keys to the winner's escape. There is also a time of fifteen minutes. Once it's used up, both duelists will be dragged down and electrical charges will activate."

_Shaina, I know that you're in there and I will set you free, I promise you that._

**Now to the chapter!**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"What's the problem Yugi? Afraid of playing a card?" Shaina asks tauntingly. Atem's eyes narrow in anger. "I don't think so Marik! I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode and end my turn." Atem says.

Shaina smirks. "Very well. Say goodbye to your Gazelle and some of your Life Points. I summon the Sorceress of Earth to the field, attack his Gazelle! And I also summon the Sorceress of Fire in attack mode, so now attack his life points directly!" Shaina orders. Atem grunts as his life points go down to 3500.

"Surrender yet? Or do you want more? I hope you're not being cowardly just because I'm taking control of your dear Shaina. You'll be sorry." Shaina says. "We're not done yet Marik. I play Big Shield Guardena in defense mode."

"So you think that's enough to protect your life points Yugi? Not a chance. I play my Magic Card, and watch as it blasts off your life points!" Fireballs then start to shoot down at Atem. He screams as it blows him off.

_That's the second time she attacked me directly._ Atem thought to himself, his life points dropping to 2500. "Although Shaina has some dueling skills, she never had rare cards like those! That means Marik is giving help to her." Kaiba says, glancing over to her.

Marik chuckles. "Looks like Yugi is already starting to panic, after getting a taste of my Magic Cards. Shaina's deck improved by my Rare Hunters' collected rare cards, this shall be a guaranteed defeat! Just wait until he gets the taste of the Guardian Cards! Looks like Yugi will be out of my way shortly, leaving behind hid Puzzle and Egyptian God Card. This will all be too easy." Marik says to himself.

_I have to figure a way out of this. Marik had already attacked me three times, and I'm down to practically half my life points. If I lose this duel, the whole world is in danger! But if I win, Shaina will be dragged down and electrified to death! There has to be a solution!_ Atem thought.

"So much to do, but yet so little time." Shaina says, smiling. _She's right, within fifteen minutes those anchors will drop, dragging us both to our death. C'mon, Shaina, remember the Heart of the Cards! I know that you're in there!_

"It's my move." Atem says, drawing another card.

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

"My crap…" I mutter, getting up. Damn, Marik took control of me! I bet right now he's using my deck against Atem! What the hell am I supposed to do, let alone, where am I? I look around, realizing that I'm inside my locket, my soul object. Who knew that it'll come in handy?

I first have to get to my soul room to see what's going on! I run down the hallway towards my soul room, and go straight to the windows. I see Atem across of me, already down to 2500 life poins. Oh fudgecakes! And Marik's also going to use my Guardian Cards to beat him too! What can I do? What _will_ I do?!

_**Normal P.O.V**_

As for Shana who's still at the hospital with Bakura, she wakes up with a strange feeling. She looks around, finding that there are bandages on her stomach. "What happened…?" she asks groggily, looking around.

Shana rubs her temples, feeling that there's an immense headache. _Something is wrong…very wrong. I have to find my friends and Shaina as soon as possible!_ She thought, taking off the tubes that are connected to her.

She slowly gets up, and grabs her deck and wallet. _I have to go back to Domino Piers, maybe they'll be there._ Shana thought, walking slowly out of the room. She manages to slip past the doctors and nurses unnoticed, then goes outside.

Shana then flags down a taxi. "To Domino Piers." She mumbles to the driver.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	24. Friends Til' The End! Part 3

**~Chapter Twenty-Four~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Seto, we gotta stop this duel somehow!" Mokuba says, looking at his brother. Kaiba says nothing, and surveys the whole area.

_I still have to think of a dueling tactic without hurting Shaina. For now, I'll just place this trap card down._ "I set a card face down and then play my Kuriboh, in attack mode, end my turn." Atem announces.

"How pathetic! That Kuriboh only has 300 attack points! You must be clearly losing your head Yugi. But why would you even put it in attack mode? Unless you're trying to lose this duel on purpose to save dear Shaina, very well then. That is just helping me." She says, sneering.

"I won't lose. Understand?" Atem says, clenching his teeth. Shaina smirks with amusement. "I will win…and free Shaina from you control!" Shaina laughs and shakes her head. "Wrong. I'm afraid that this time you will be beaten. Now my Sorceress of Earth, attack his Kuriboh!" Shaina orders.

Just as the Sorceress is about to destroy Kuriboh, Atem activates his face down card. "Not so fast! You activated my face down card, Spell Binding Circle, reducing its attack points!" Atem says. Shaina smiles evilly.

"That's a waste of time, I can just attack with my other monster…but at least you're fighting back now. I play another Magic Card, making it wipe out a chunk of your life points!" Fireballs pelt down at Atem, blowing his cape off, and reducing his life points to 1900.

"Face it Yugi. You can't stop me now. It's just a matter of time before I defeat you, then that anchor will drop dragging you to your death." Shaina says. "Marik. I can assure you that you'll _never_ get away with your plan." Atem says, rising up. Shaina scoffs. "Oh? Is that so Yugi? I believe that you're in no position to make threats on me."

"I know that the real Shaina is inside there, and I'm going to set her free no matter what! You'll never get my Puzzle or my God Card!" Atem says.

"Oh really? Little Yugi thinks he can set Shaina free from my grasp? Shaina belongs to me now. So my mind puppet, destroy his former dear friend, and strip him of all of he has, so that I may get my power and revenge." Marik says to Shaina.

Shaina grins at Atem mockingly. "Yugi, your friend is _gone. _How many time would I have to remind you, all hope is lost." "I don't think so." Atem says determinedly. "Then make your move. Not that it really matters. Neither one of your monsters are powerful enough to defeat my Sorceresses." Shaina points out.

_I still have to figure out how to get Shaina free! But how can I…? _Atem thought.

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I watch hopelessly as Atem is battling against Marik. I have to take action, now! I get out of my soul room and start wandering around. I then notice a door labeled, _Self Consciousness._ Huh…Self Consciousness? It sounds like something I'll need, I need to take control of myself again!

I open it, and go inside. I find myself in a dark room. "Where am I?" I wander out loud. The door from behind me is gone. What should I do now? Suddenly, I see a bright light up ahead. I start to go towards it, but the ground starts turning into mush, and I start sinking. "No…!" I say, trying to make it across. But the more I try to fight and walk against it, I only get more slower and sink deeper.

The ground is going to consume me! Crap! It swallows me completely, and I fall down to the ground. Now everything is pitch black. I can't feel anything. My senses are dead. I start to feel empty and mindless. Where am I? Who am I…?

_**Normal P.O.V**_

As for Shana, she gets to Domino Piers, and shortly finds the duel that's taking place. "Shana! What are you doing here, you're supposed to be at the hospital!" Mokuba says with concern. She walks over weakly to the Kaiba brothers. "Forget that…what's happening…?" she asks faintly.

"Your sister is dueling against Yugi, and somehow went over to Marik's control." Kaiba explains without taking his eyes off from the duel. Shana gazes over to the duel. _Oh god, Shaina is under Marik's control! If either of them loses, one will be dragged down to the ocean…and it isn't looking so good for Atem._ Shana thought.

She quickly fumbles for her deck, and scans through it. Then she finds what she's looking for. She runs towards the duel. "Shana, stop! If you interfere, they'll drop those explosives over Tea and Joey!" Mokuba shouts. "You better stop there kid!" the Rare Hunter shouts from inside the crane. Shana takes her card in hand and yells, "Pharaoh! Here! Catch!" She throws it over to Atem, and he catches it. "Master Marik, should I press the button?" the Rare Hunter asks, glancing over to Tea and Joey.

Marik smirks. "No, let them be, I'll let that one slide. I'm confident that the card Shana handed Yugi was nothing much." He says through Shaina. Atem glances down at the card in his hand.

_It's Blizzard Princess! The card that Shaina picked when we had that duel against Bakura…it's her favorite card. This could help! I can activate it right now!_ Atem thought. _Wait, Pharaoh! It will be risky to play it! marik could have something up his sleeve to destroy that card! We can't risk the fact that it's our only hope to rescue Shaina!_ Yugi says to him in his mind.

_You're probably right…there must be a way to show it to Shaina without summoning it. But the question is how…? Wait, maybe there is a way!_ "Stop stalling, I'm waiting!" Shaina says, breaking through his thoughts.

"Alright, my move! I play the Magic Card, Exchange!" Atem says, playing it on his disk. Shaina smirks. "What a foolish move." _What is Yugi thinking?_ Kaiba thought to himself.

"Look at you! Ha! It's so pathetic how you're exhibiting this fight! I always found you such a waste of my time Pharaoh…" Marik says tauntingly, using Shaina's real voice. Atem clenches his fists. _That is not Shaina…that is not Shaina…that is not Shaina…_ Atem repeated over and over in his mind as Shaina walks over to him.

"Now show me your pathetic cards so that I can get your defeat over with!" Shaina says, sneering. Atem closes his eyes, and shows her his cards. Then, a spark of Shaina flickers in Marik's control.

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I feel something rushing back to me, and I realize that I'm looking at my card, the Blizzard Princess. "That's my favorite card!" I shout, jumping to my feet. "Silence Ofrancia! You're under my control now! You have no mind of your own. I own you!" Marik says in my mind.

"Fuck that!" I shout angrily at him. I pound angrily at whatever is in front of me. "What's this? Your body is rebelling against me!" Marik says aloud in my mind. "Yeah, ya better believe that!" I shout, pounding more on the wall.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

As for Atem and Shaina, her hand is shaking as she tries to take the Blizzard Princess card. _It's working!_ Atem thought, trying to contain his smile. _No I will not take that card! It's my sister's, and she must've gave it to Yugi for safe keeping!_ Shaina shouts inside her mind. _Obey me you twerp, or you will face the consequences!_ Marik says angrily inside her head.

_No…fudging'…way! REBELLION LIKE A BOSS YA' BASTARD! _Shaina yells in her head. So instead of Shaina taking the Blizzard Princess, she takes the card, Take It. _Oh the irony!_ Shaina says in her head, before losing control again.

"Shaina…?" Atem asks shakingly. Shaina looks up and scowls. "Shaina is not here anymore. I told you, that I'll defeat you using the power of your friend's deck. Got it?" she says. "That's what you think, but Shaina is in there, and now I know it!" Atem says smiling triumphantly, scanning over at Shaina's cards. He takes the card Gravitational Pull, though Marik is too furious to notice this. Shaina turns away from Atem abruptly, and goes back to her spot.

"Admit it! Shaina broke through when she saw Blizzard Princess!" Atem says, smiling. Shaina sneers. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now go on with the rest of your move." She snaps. "Alright! I summon…Blizzard Princess to the field!"

Shaina's eyes widen. "It's the Blizzard Princess…" she says, breaking through. "That's right Shaina, fight him! You're strong enough to break free!" Atem says.

_This can't be! My flawless plan being thwarted by one card! I'm losing control of my mind slave! That brat is making Shaina regain some control again, I can'y let that happen…_ Marik thought furiously to himself.

"Blizzard Princess is the card that I picked when we dueled against Bakura…" Shaina mutters. "That's right Shaina! Listen to me! Marik took control of your mind, you have to break free!" Atem explains. Shaina's eyes are shaking trying to regain control.

"I'm only doing this for your own good!" Atem says clenching his hands in pain. "So Blizzard Princess, attack both her monsters!" he commands. The Blizzard Princess blasts the monsters with ice energy, bringing Shaina's life points to 2400.

"Are you there yet Shaina?" Atem calls out. "Sorry Yugi, but Shaina is not here. I will wipe out of what remains of your life points, just you wait." Shaina says, smirking.

Shana glances warily at the time limit. "There's only seven minutes left…" she mutters to herself. "Well those two better make it fast, because one of them is going to drown _and_ get electrified." Kaiba says.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	25. Friends Til' The End! Part 4

**~Chapter Twenty-Five~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Shaina draws another card, and Marik cackles. "Looks like I drew one of the Guardian Cards! This will be the end of the line for Yugi!" Marik says to himself.

Just then Mai, Tristan, Duke, Miho, and Serenity come running in. "Tristan, Miho, there you are!" Shana says. "What's happening here? We have to help!" Tristan says, about to barge in. "No! If you do, Tea and Joey will get exploded by that crate of explosives!" Mokuba says, pointing at the duel. "No way! This is insane! Why would they do that?" Duke says.

"It's only so that we can't interfere with the duel between Shaina and Yugi. And right now, he's gonna lose!" Mokuba says anxiously.

"What?! But why are Shaina and Yugi dueling in the first place? She wouldn't just do that!" Miho says. "It seems that Shaina here lost her mind and is on their side and under their ever control." Kaiba says. "Who's side?" Mai asks confusingly.

"Now, activate your Guardian Card Shaina." Marik commands Shaina. "As soon as you play that card, everything of his will be mine! Now do as I command!" Marik says. "Shaina! This is your chance to break free and be who you are!" Atem shouts.

The real Shaina inside breaks free, and fights against Marik's control. "I _am_ Shaina…and you will not force me to hurt my friends!" Shaina yells, shaking her head fiercely. "Listen to your master!" Marik yells in her head.

"No way! Now get out of my head!" Shaina shouts back, pounding on her head. "Though your will is strong, you are under my control! Now destroy him!" Marik says. "I told you…YOU WILL NOT FORCE ME!" Shaina shouts in her head.

"What's this?! My control broke! This can't be!" Marik says with anger. Shaina gets up. "Crap it all…" she mumbles. "Guys! Time is running out!" Shana shouts to them. "C'mon guys, one of you settle this already!" Mai calls out.

Shaina glances at the clock. One minute left. "I'll finish the rest of my move! I place a face down card and end my turn! Okay Pharaoh, attack me!" Shaina shouts. Atem raises an eyebrow. "What are you planning?" "Just do what I said!" she orders. "Whatever you say. Blizzard Princess, attack her face down!" Atem yells.

"Alright! My face down is activated, revealing Mirror Absorb! This absorbs the attack of your monster, giving me the option of who I want to attack!" Shaina says. Atem's eyes widen, and realization hits him. "You don't mean-" "Yeah I do." She says, putting on a brave smile.

"SHAINA, NO!" Atem screams. But, Shaina orders the attack on herself, her life points dropping to zero. "Escape Pharaoh…" she mutters. '"NO!" het friends shout from the side. Even fear flashes across Kaiba's face.

Then, the chains pull on Shaina's leg, dragging her down to the ocean. "SHAINA!" Shana screams. The countdown begins. "Yugi, throw me that key!" Kaiba yells uickly. Atem regains control of his tears, and throws it over to him. Kaiba takes off his trenchcoat and dueling belt.

"Big bro what are you-" Mokuba shortly stops when Kaiba breaks out into sprint and dives into the ocean. "What the hell?!" Tristan, Mai, and Duke shout at the same time. Kaiba swims fast into the bottom, finding Shaina unconscious. He jabs the key into the locks.

"Oh man, only ten seconds left!" Mai says eyeing the clock. Kaiba takes Shaina in the hand, and starts swimming quickly to the surface. _5…4…3…2…1…!_ Then Kaiba and Shaina jump to the side, narrowly escaping the electrical charges activated in the water.

Kaiba places Shaina on the ground, but she's not breathing. "Shaina, I'll be SO angry if you die on me!" Shana shouts. "We need to do CPR!" Kaiba says. Just when he says that, Shaina coughs up water, and sits up abruptly.

"NO WAY. Everybody back away, no CPR!" Shaina says, coughing more. Everybody stares at her in amazement. "Damn, thanks Kaiba, you saved my ass, but there's no need for a make out session!" she says, grinning. "I wasn't going to do it! And god, why the hell are you still smiling after nearly drowning and about to get fried to death?!" Kaiba shouts in irritation.

Shortly, everything is settled, the Rare Hunters in the crane retreated, leaving Joey and Tea unhurt. Atem's cuffs were unlocked. He faces Shaina with tears shaking in his eyes. "My gods Shaina, you scared me half to death. Don't you ever do that again," He whispers, taking her in a hug.

"Awww," their friends say teasingly. *with the exception of Kaiba* "SHUT UP!" Shaina shouts.

**A/N: And that ends a good ending ish. Now that the Friends Til' The End chapters are finished, I can finally go onto the Bonds Beyond Time chapters. Yay! Stay tuned!**


	26. Authors Note: Uh-Oh, The Finals Are Here

**Author Note:**

**Hey everyone! I can see that the finals and report cards are coming up, so I'll tone down on my story and I probably won't write until Monday or whatever. (Or at least I'll try not too) It's just a consideration for that all of ya readers, so in the meantime I'll be working on other stories. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long, I'll just be working on ideas and junk. So bye, and good luck on the tests! :D **

…..

…./´¯/'…'/´¯¯`·¸

…..('(…´…´…. ¯~/'…') **BROFIST OF LUCK TO ALL! (Meh, brofist, I tried.)**

…\…..'…../

….''…\…. _.·´  
…\…..(

***BTW, if you don't like Pewdiepie, sorry for that, but I'm a bro. no flames! And good luck once again!**


	27. Bonds Beyond Time! Part 1

**A/N: Here's what's going to happen, this movie/event will take place in another time or parallel world where Pegasus did not get murdered, but Shaina still got the Guardian Cards. This is after the final season. Don't get confused-remember, this is in another time and dimension, so it does not affect our current plotline in our story. Also whatever happens here, it does not apply to our plot of A TV Show to Reality: Battle City. RESPECT THE QUANTAM THEORY! I'm sorry, if you had no idea what I said, forget it, cuz' I don't even know what's the Quantam Theory. Anywho, let's begin.**

**~The Unofficial Chapter in Which Interrupts the Battle City arc, but For The Hell of It For The Sake of The Reviewers, Readers, and Writer's Enjoyment, It Shall Happen~**

_Epic Intro Opening…_

**Welcome all speculators and let us go on journey in time to see the greatest duelists in history of Yu-Gi-Oh. We will view in on the five greatest duelists who ever picked up a deck. These are five different duelists with different dueling styles, from three different eras of time. All of us know that every journey has a beginning…**

**Long ago when the pyramids were still young, Egyptians played a great and dangerous shadow games. These shadow game corrupted into a war, that threatened humanity. Until a great and powerful Pharaoh locked the magic away as well as his memories, imprisoning them in Seven Millennium Items. Now 5,000 years later, a young boy named Yugi Mutou solved the Millennium Puzzle, unleashing the ancient magic of the Shadows. **

**Also meet the twins, Shaina and Shana Ofrancia, who are companions of Yugi, who were used to be ordinary girls who got sucked into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, and became great duelists as well. Shaina, who possessed The Guardian Cards, and fought side by side with Yugi. Little did these three know that they would all be working together to stop a great evil from taking over the world. **

**Like the ruthless Seto Kaiba, in which Shaina first beaten and declared an enemy. And Pegasus the cold hearted creator of Duel Monsters. And also Marik Ishtar who wanted to get revenge on the Pharaoh.**

**Yugi and the twins fought and won many battles, which earned them the name of The Trio of Games! (A/N: I know, it's friggin corny.) And what a reign these three had. Little did they know that others will follows in their footsteps.**

**(A/N: I am skipping Jaden and Yusei, you know who they are. :p) **

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I stand on the rooftop of Kaiba Corp, enjoying the sunset. "Huh, why am I'm here in the first place? I guess it doesn't really matter, it's a nice view from up here." I say aloud to myself. Suddenly, the sky grows dark, and the ground starts shaking. I watch in horror as buildings sink into the ground, chasms crack on the surface, screams of people…

"What's happening?!" I shout, clutching the fence. I see dragons in the sky, circling above me. I hear malicious laughing. And I see a masked figure on a floating bicycle. "Who are you?!" I yell, before I sink down into the ground with the building.

I shoot up in my bed, breathing hard. "What the hell was that…?" I mutter. "Hey, you're awake! It's about time, we're supposed to go to the Pegasus' Annual Tournament today!" my twin sister, Shana says, "Ya mean we're going to the guy's tournament, who stole your soul and almost put our friends and I in certain danger?" I say sarcastically.

"Yes, yes we are." Shana replies, smiling mockingly. I give a grunt, and throw on some jeans and a shirt. She wrinkles her nose at my attire, but doesn't care as long as I'm wearing something. "Let's go!" she commands, dragging me out of the door.

I look around boredly as people are walking in parades, dressed as card monsters. I snort. Seriously? My friends and sister seem to enjoy this thing anyway.

"Hello everyone, welcome the creator of Duel Monsters, eccentric billionaire, Maximillion Pegasus!" one of the hosts announce. A shiny helicopter comes descends to the ground. Pegasus comes out.

"Welcome, welcome all! It's so wonderful to see all of you but not as nearly wonderful for you to see me, so please enjoy my splendor!" he says in the microphone. The people cheer.

"That's still the creepy Pegasus I know." I say to Ryou, smiling in disbelief. He smiles back and grasps my hand. We both begin to lean in, when we hear screeching.

We both pause. Suddenly, there's some screaming. The ground starts to shake. I glance up the sky, and see dragons. Woah, I am getting _major_ déjà vu right now. The dragons start to shoot fire everywhere, bringing on destruction. People start running in directions everywhere.

The crowd pulls away Ryou. "Oh crap! Ryou!" I shout, trying to get through the crowd.

A huge billboard falls on the stage where Pegasus is standing on. _Okay, know he's definitely dead._ I thought to myself. Then, a piece of debris hits my head, and I get knocked out.

"_Caw! Caw!"_ I hear, something screeching. My eyes open. "Wha? What…happened?" I mutter, getting up. I see are the ruins of Domino Square, debris and destruction everywhere. "Yugi? Shana? Gang? Ryou?" I call out, stumbling to get up.

I then see the spiky hair of Yugi, yards away. I rush towards him, finding Shana as well lying next to him. "Guys! Wake up!" I whisper, afraid of the worse. The both of them start to stir. I sigh in relief. I both help them up.

"Where is everybody? What happened to the city?" Shana mutters. Yugi gasps, and bolts away. "Yugi!" we both shout. We stagger over to him, finding him crying over the bandana of Mr. Mutou. "No…it can't be! NO!" Yugi shouts, his voice echoing throughout the empty streets.

We then hear maniacal laughter. We all look up, seeing a figure standing dramatically on top of a broken building. "At last! My work is complete! It took some doing, but history is now forever changed! Changed so that Duel Monsters is no more!" the figure says in a weird accent.

"Uh, bro, you probably don't wanna be standing on the edge of a ruined tower that's 15 feet from the ground." I point out. "Why ever should I-woah!" he shouts in surprise, and falls off the building. Just as he was about to hit ground, a floating motorcycle catches him.

Wait…floating motorcycle? Dragons? Weird dude with a weird mask and accent?! This must be the Bonds Beyond Time movie plotline! "Now my dragons, finish them!" Paradox says. The dragons begin to circle overhead. As they were about to blast us, a red fiery dragon comes out of nowhere and carries us off.

The next moment, we're all flying off crashing onto a rooftop. "Ouch! My ass!" Shana mumbles to herself. Then, a motorcycle comes out of the dragon, with the other YGO's series main characters, Jaden and Yusei.

"Well, ain't that one helluva escape?" I say sarcastically, rubbing my bruised head. They run over to us. "Are you guys okay?" Jaden asks, kneeling down to us. "Where are we? Is my grandpa alright?" Yugi asks, looking around with confusion. "Yugi, long story short, these dudes come from the future. On a time traveling motorcycle." I say, smirking.

The main characters look at me in bewilderment. "What gave it away?" Jaden asks. I laugh. "I don't know, the fact that you have that shiny Tron futuristic looking motorcycle, coming out of a red blazing dragon is what gave it away." I say, smiling.

"Huh…" Jaden says, rubbing his head. "Anyway, the deal is, is that it doesn't matter where you are, but _when_ you are." Yusei says seriously. Shana glances over to me. "Isn't this the Bonds Beyond Time movie?" she whispers. I nod. "Bonds Beyond what now?" Jaden asks. "Nothing." We say at the same time.

"Any who, the name's Jaden Yuki." Jaden says, winking.

"And I'm Yusei Futo." Yusei says.

"Jaden and Yusei. Well, I'm Yugi Mutou, and these are my friends Shaina and Shana Ofrancia." Yugi says.

"You didn't need to introduce yourselves, we know who you are. You three are the Trio of Games, the most ever famous duelists who played with a deck." Us three blink in surprise. "Trio of Games?" Shana repeats, puzzled. Wow, go figure, Shana and I are famous in the future along with Yugi. But, really? The Trio of Games is the name they can come up with…?

"But, that masked guy you saw back there. That's the one who killed-or will kill Pegasus. He made it his soul purpose to destroy him." Yusei says somberly.

"Really? But why?" Yugi asks. Shana and I glance at each other, knowing what's his biz.

"Well. We're not sure about that just yet, but if he destroys Pegasus, that may be the end of Duel Monsters." Jaden replies. "Oh man." Yugi says in disbelief. "But, together with the all of us combined, we can defeat him! Will you guys do the honors of helping us?" Yusei says.

We all nod in agreement, without hesitation, and get up to our feet. "That guy hurt my grandpa and friends-or he will hurt them. We've got to make sure that we'll have to stop him!" Yugi says with determination. "Oh yeah, shit just got real, we got the Trio of Games on our side! Not to mention that the Ofrancia twins are _hotter_ in the flesh." Jaden says, grinning.

My sister and I glare at him, and bonk him on the head. "Ow!" he exclaims. "Just to let you know, we both have boyfriends." Shana says sassily. "Oh! Er, well, no hard feelings?" We both roll our eyes.

We then clear out the square, by Yubel shooting her lasers at the crowd.

"Yeah everyone, the British are coming, the British are coming, keep on running and don't look back!" Jaden shouts.

"Ain't that a logical way to save the world by causing panic that the 'British are coming'?" I say, with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just hope that'll scare Pegasus away." Yugi says.

"That's right, so that the future of Duel Monsters will be safe." Yusei says.

"I think not!" we all hear a sudden voice say.

Suddenly, a motorcycle comes out of nowhere and skis in front of us, with Paradox on it.

"You listen here! We know what you're up too, and we're not letting you get away with it!" Yugi shouts.

"Yeah, mostly what he said, but take off that joker mask to make it easier for you so that we can blow your ass into next week to where you came from!" Jaden yells.

"Where I came from is why I'm here. Perhaps it's time we get aquainted. The name's-"

"Paradox. The guy who came from the post apocalyptic extended future to murder Pegasus in hops to make your time line a better one." I interrupt.

Surprise flashes on Paradox's face. "What? How do you know that?"

"1st of all, it always happens in the movies that some weird random futuristic bad guy comes from another timeline because his world is jacked up, so he does a whole lot of unnesscary shit to save his world." I say boldly.

Paradox raises an eyebrow. "Really?" "Yeah really, and B. it's because we have special resources, and your damned clothes and fashion is giving it away!" I point out.

"Alright, good point there." he admits. "Paradox? Shaina, how do you know this guy?" Yusei says. "It's a long story, but let's just say that my sister and I can look into the near future." I say, glaring at Paradox.

"Well, we don't care about his backstory because we're trying to keep our timelines and worlds safe!" Yugi says. "What he said!" Jaden echoes.

Paradox sneers.

"Really? That's too bad, nobody thought to keep me safe. Or those I love. Now I will finally have my revenge. I will rid the world that has become of all my pain and suffering. That is why I'm here. I've realized that this beloved games-_Duel Monsters_, has caused everything to go wrong in my time era. The world will become a far better place without that wretched game. What good has come from it? True you all have saved the world many times from it, but it's against adversaries who are using the same cards to destroy it."

"So that's why you're here? To rid the world of Duel Monsters?" Yusei shouts.

"That's right. Once and for all. For it will save the world, for Duel Monsters are the reason why my world has ended."

"Not if-wait? You're trying to_ save_ the world?"

"Weren't you listening to his speech Yusei?" Shana asks.

"Sorry, I kind of got lost there." Yusei admits.

"Me too." Jaden agrees.

"Back to the subject." Paradox interrupts.

Our side conversation stops.

"The point is, is that you're either with me or against me. If you let me rewrite history, you're helping me _save_ the world." Paradox says.

We all stare at him. "Nah." We all say at the same time.

"First of all, we'd be dead by then so it's kinda sorta your-"

"Jaden!" we all exclaim at the same time.

"What's he's trying to say is, you don't need to kill off Pegasus and stop Duel Monsters. Our future is bright and promising, so there's no need to rewrite history? Can't you just stop the cause before your world actually got destroyed?" I point out.

"That actually isn't a bad idea…no! This is the only way, to assure that this won't happen in later generations. That is logical to wipe out Duel Monsters."

"But don't you see? You're not only wiping out the game, you're taking away lives and dreams!" Yusei says.

"And lives. Human lives. As in lives that is the very esscence that we live once in a life time." I emphasize.

"Of course I realize that, but there is always sacrifices to bring out the good." Paradox says dryly, without remorse.

"You are one sick son of a bitch." Jaden says angrily.

"The game may not be perfect, but it's created more good than bad things."

"And another thing, the future isn't written it, there's still time for change!" Shana says.

"Since our ideals are clashing, perhaps we should settle it another way."

"Are you suggesting you want to duel?" I shout.

"Maybe I am."

"Ya know, that's kind of hypocritical. Plus you can make it quicker and kill us right on the spot so that it'll be quicker and it'll finish us off-" Shana and I shortly cut him off by smacking our hands over his mouth.

Paradox looks at us with a funny expression and his motorcycle duel disk thingy begins to activate. It begins to fold up, and levitate into the sky. "Well? Come at me Duel legends. Let me see what you're really made of."

"Get you're game on!" Jaden says, activating his duel disk with one of his eyes glowing green, Yubel appearing behind him. "Let's rev it up!" Yusei says, his dragon sign mark glows on his hand, his duel disk activating too. "It's time to duel!" Yugi says, and transforms into Atem.

Shana and I stand there clueless, since we really have no dramatic opening or catch phrase to begin with. Everyone looks at us expectantly for our opening dramatic appearance. We glance at each other nervously. We both activate our duel disks, and I take out a flare horn out of my back pack and honk it. "Um, yeah! We're the Ofranica twins! Uh, you're not going to get away with this?" I say uncertainly.

The main characters, even Paradox raises an eyebrow as if, _Really, that's your best catchphrase opening and dramatic entrance?_ "Look, we tried!" Shana yells, throwing up her hands. I give another honk of my horn.

"Any who, let the ultimate game begin!" Paradox announces.

**A/N: Just in case you're wondering or suspecting, I added a tinge of YGO's abridged. But don't worry, it's only for this chapter, I couldn't help myself. :D**


	28. Bonds Beyond Time! Part 2

**~The Second Part of The Unofficial Chapter That Interrupts the Battle City arc~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

"Let's see how you like things in the Maelific World for a change!" Paradox says, activating his card, our settings turning into a starry universe. "At least this ain't in the Shadow Realm." I mutter to myself.

"Now because I activated Maelific World, I can summon any Maelific Monster from by deck, to the field! So I send Cyber End Dragon to the graveyard, to summon Maelific Cyber End Dragon. I then set a face down card, and I end my turn." He says. A huge black dragon appears on the field, practically taking up half of the field.

"Listen, Jaden, Yugi, Yusei, and Shana. You know what's at stake here. Our friends, our very future it all hangs in the balance. We may have all just met, and we don't know each other's dueling style. So, right now we have to win this one duel. All of our skills combined, let's focus all of them in this cost." Yusei says dramatically.

"Agreed. And I think that Yusei should do the honors of going first." Atem says. "Right. Here we go!" he says, drawing a card. Hmm, this should be easy I mean, I could just draw my Guardian Cards then destroy Paradox. Piece of cake. But I have to wait for the others to go. Ugh! This will take a while.

**(A/N: At this rate, I am absolutely lazy. I'm just going to have to skip the YGO'S protagonists and Paradox's, cuz their turns practically take up half of the movie, so I'll go right to Shaina and Shana's turns. Besides, you know how the movie goes down. Now let the Ofrancia twins take the floor!)**

"Shana, you go! You know what to do!" I say, glancing to my sister. She nods. "Right. I summon three Fashion monsters to the field and sacrifice them to summon, Kira the Attractive! Then I play Blizzard Princess, Ice Empress, and Vicious Hairstylist to the field, then end my turn!" Shana says.

I smile. "Now's the time to end this! I hope you guys don't mind, this is a gamble I'm taking here, but you gotta believe in me!" The rest nod in agreement. "Our faith is in you and our futures rest on your shoulders now Shaina." Atem says. "Gee, reassuring much?" I say, drawing.

Yes! I drew Guardian of Balance! The powerful Guardian Card out of the Guardians! "First, I have to discard all of the cards from my hand to the Graveyard, and sacrifice our life points to one. Then I play the Magic Card, Sacred Ritual of the Guardian!" I shout.

"Damn, that must be one powerful card that is!" Jaden says.

"Indeed! And it'll be our last hope! I summon to the field…Guardian of Judgment!"

"What?! It can't be!" Paradox says in shock.

"I get to see one of the Guardian Cards in real life." Yusei says in amazement.

"Plus, to add insult to injury, I sacrifice all of the monsters on the field to add on to my Guardian's attack points!" I add on. Its attack points go up to 8000.

"No! My mission! I failed!" Paradox says in defeat.

"C'mon, finish this guy off!" Jaden shouts.

But, I hesitate. I thought about this situation for a moment. Paradox only gone back in time to save his future and probably his family. Although he had kill many live just to accomplish, you have to feel sorry for this guy. I mean, c'mon, wouldn't you kind of go insane, invent time traveling, then do all kinds of shit for the sake of your future? You seriously have to think about it.

And, ever since I watched this movie from the real world, I always had a theory. Paradox's future was destroyed, not because of Duel Monsters, but _Paradox himself._ You know in those time traveling movies, every little thing you do in the past, greatly affects the future. Paradox could be in a forever time loop, doomed to have a apocalyptic future, because of himself.

So in order to prevent that…crap my feels!

"No. I will not attack." I say simply.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouts, except for my sister.

"Look bro, nobody fucks with Duel Monsters and gets away with it!" Jaden yells. I glare at him, and he backs down.

I turn back to Paradox. "You probably heard how merciful I could be at times. And I choose not to attack, so that you can have the future that you want." I say.

"And how would that be?" Paradox snickers, eyeing me evilly.

"I have theory Paradox. Your future is destroyed and as it is now, because of yourself. Time traveling is a complicated thing, a thing that you shouldn't tamper with. When you change something in history, that can affect your other timelines and past selves. You could be forever in a time loop, trying to prevent your future, but with no avail. If you back down from this duel, there might still be a chance that your future will return as it is, because it did not happen yet." I explain.

"What? I don't get it." Jaden says. Yusei seems to try to be processing this, and Atem is simply scratching his head with confusion.

But Paradox seems to understand quite well. "If it is true as you say, will my future return as it is?" Paradox questions. I nod. "But tell me. You and your sister seem to know so much. Tell me how." He says.

Shana and I glance over to each other. "We can just look into the, near _future._" Shana says. "No pun intended!" I jump in.

Paradox seems to think about it for a moment. "If what you say is true, I shall do as what you claim. But if it isn't, I will return." He says. The surroundings around us change back to its original color. Then, Paradox disappears in a flash of light.

Everyone seems to look at me with bewilderment. "Haha, good old Shaina!" Shana says, smiling proudly. The rest still have confusion written on their faces. "Well, knowing Shaina and Shana, this is a typical thing that they'll do." Atem says, smiling.

"But how do we know that our futures are safe and that Paradox won't come back?" Yuesi wanders aloud. I put my hand on his shoulder, and squeeze it.

"Go back home and find out." I say.

Yuesi and Jaden glance over to each other curiously. They both shrug. "I only hope that you're right Shaina. It's been good meeting the Trio of Games." Jaden says, before Yusei drives off into his future.

"Do you think that you're right Shaina?" Atem asks. I smile as Pegasus' helicopter lands, and people are coming back filling up the square. "I know I am." I reply.

_**Far off later in the time line…**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Paradox lands on the ground with his motorcycle, and glances around. His eyes widen at the sight. The city around him is no longer ruins, but bustling lively with people. Cars and motorcycles fly throughout the sky. "Parry! Oh my husband! Where were you?" he hears a womanly voice cry out.

He turns around, seeing a woman with black and purple highlights, with a ten year old. He feels his eyes water, and he looks up to the sky and whispers, "Thank you Shaina and Shana."

_**In the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's timeline…**_

Yusei lands on the ground, finding that New Domino City is safe and sound. "Hey, Yusei, you're back!" he hears Crow say. Yusei turns around finding his friends, and smiles at the sight of his friends."

He looks off to the sunset. "Thanks Shaina and Shana. If only I could tell that to you now. Hopefully, we can meet again in some other time or whatever. Until then…" he says.

_**In the Yu-Gi-Oh GX timeline…**_

"Hehe, this is ballin' the timelines are saved! Wonder if the others are alright?" Jaden says, jumping in victory on the rooftop of a house in Venice. "Do not worry Jaden, all is safe with the timelines. Even Paradox's. you should thank the Ofrancia twins." Yubel advises.

"Huh, you're right! I hope I can see them again and say my thanks but until some other random saving the world situation, guess I'll have to wait!" Jaden says, looking off in the distance.


	29. To The Finals!

**A/N: Yaayyy, back to the Battle City arc, the season that we truly care about! Now where did we left off…? Oh yeah, the part where Kaiba saves Shaina and all of that junk. So from the top where we left off!**

**~Chapter Twenty-Six~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

Once everything is settled, the sun is almost setting. "This teaches us all a lesson my friends. Don't fuck with the power of friendship!" Tristan fist pumps. "Damn Tristan." Shana comments. "Nyeh, to celebrate, maybe we should get some food, I'm starving!" Joey says.

"C'mon Mokuba, let's go." Kaiba mutters to his brother. I glance over to him. "Hey Kaiba!" He stops. "Thanks for everything bro. Especially for saving me from nearly getting electrified to death." I say, grinning. He turns back to me. "Don't you ever call me 'bro' again," He says before leaving.

I smile as I watch the Kaiba brothers walk off. "Anyway, we showed that Marik guy who's boss! Now we can concentrate on the Battle City finals!" Joey says. He turns to his sister. "Now to take those bandages off!" he says, unwrapping them off her head. She slowly opens her eyes. "I—I can see!" she cries out joyfully.

"All right! Now you can see me duel through the Battle City tournaments, all the way!" Joey says, grinning. Mai gives a little smile, and puts her arm around Serenity. "Look here Serenity honey, I know that you look up to your brother lots, but let me just you know that he's barely going to make it when he duels against me." she says.

"Nyeh, just ya wait Mai, I'ma blow you into next week when you duel against me!" he says determinedly. "Hmm, I'd like to see you try. It's a miracle how you even gotten six locater cards." She says smugly. Shana and I glance over to each other. "Well, Shana and I didn't collect the six of them yet. We'll just duel some people and we'll meet up with you guys as soon as we can." I say.

Then, I pull Shana away. "Where are we going?" she asks. "First we just need to visit Ryou." I reply. It took us about fifteen minutes to the hospital, but we finally got there. Although visiting hours are over, we snuck in anyway. By the time we got to Ryou's room, he's already gone. "Damn, Bakura must've taken control of Ryou already!" I whisper to my sister.

"Where would he be then?" she asks. "In the graveyard."

We go to the graveyard, and we find Bakura already standing there with Bonz and his gang duel disk. "Now since you lost, you shall pay the—" "Bakura!" I shout.

He pauses and turns to me. "Shaina? Shana? What are you doing here?" he questions. I cross my arms. "Let me ask my question. What are _you_ about to do to them?" I ask, peering over to a terrified Bonz and his goons. Bakura glances back nervously over to them and back to me. I give him an expectant look. "Uh, nothing…be gone with you!" he hisses to them. Not needing to be told twice, they jump up and scramble away.

"Bakura, what were you doing, and why are you out of the hospital?" Shana asks him. "To enter the Battle City finals." He replies. "Why would you do that?" I ask him suspiciously. "You seriously ask too much questions girl…anyway, here are some locater cards for the both of you to be qualified." He says, handing them to us.

"Um thanks I guess…but that doesn't give you an excuse to steal that kid's duel disk!" I scold him. He turns a light shade of pink. "How did you know that…?" I roll my eyes. "Don't do that again." I say, turning away from him. "We better get to the finals." Shana says, as we walk out of the graveyard.

**A/N: Meh, sorry, nothing suspenseful happening here, just need to take it slow from the intensity of the Bonds Beyond Time chapter. Don't worry, the action will come later. Eventually. Hopefully. Soon. Later. Okay, bye, I'm just blabbering now.**


	30. Let The Finals Begin!

**~Chapter Twenty-Seven~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

We get to the stadium and see all of our friends there with the Kaiba helicopter blimp waiting there. "Shaina and Shana! It looks like you can make it to the finals too! And it looks like Ryou made it with you…" Atem greets us. I notice that his smile falters when he sees Ryou.

"Hey look, someone else is coming!" Miho says. We all look over towards the entrance. Then, an Egyptian looking guy walks in. I can tell that I've seen him before, though I can't just put my finger on it.

**(A/N: I forgot to mention in the chapter of Friends Til' The End Part 4, that Marik erased Shaina's memories of him, so she knows who Marik is, but she doesn't know what he looks like. Sorry!)**

Though, Shana looks like the mixture of terrified and heartbroken at the same time. "Is there something wrong?" I ask her. Bakura looks guilty, and avoids looking t us. Huh…

The Egyptian boy goes up to us, and smiles. "Hey Joey, Tea, and Shana." He says. I notice that he eyed Shana especially. She looks away. "Eh, you know this guys?" I ask them. "Yeah! Shana introduced him to us! How did you escape the Rare Hunters Namu?" Tea says.

"It was just by pure luck. They panicked, and they completely forgotten about me, so I snuck out of the piers." Namu explains. He glances over to me. "And I see that you're the sister of Shana. I heard so much about you all over the city, not to mention, your sister! When we met, she was so friendly, we became instant friends!" he says, flashing me a smile. I manage to smile and shake his hand.

Somehow his smile doesn't seem…real. You can tell when a smile isn't genuine when the eyes don't crinkle up. Instead, his eyes seem dark, seems to hold secrets…

But I say just to be polite, "Anybody who's a friend of my sister is on my good side." He flashes another smile, and goes over to Shana. He slinks his arm around her. She glances over to me, and I see fright in her eyes. This is an all too familiar scene. And I didn't like it. I tapped Namu. "Eh, I think you're getting too close to my sister for comfort." I say, smiling, but firmly.

He nods. "Of course." He steps away, his eyes still on Shana. I glance over to her, and I see that her eyes are quivering with tears. "Shana…" I mutter. Just as I was about to ask her again what's wrong, Joey says, "Look! Another finalist!" A hooded cloaked figure comes in. It's Odion!

"State your name right now." Kaiba orders. "It is Marik." Odion replies icily. I know that he isn't Marik. Damn, the issue is, I don't know what Marik looks like anymore! "You're the one who hurt Shana, and putted Shaina in danger. You will pay dearly for that." Atem says, his eyes flashing with anger dangerously.

"Kaiba, don't tell me that you're going to let this guy in the finals!" I say, stealing a glance over to him. "Why not? He has an Egyptian God Card, so I won't disqualify him." he says smugly. I clench my fists. "Sometimes Kaiba, your pride will be your downfall." I say.

"Hmph, shut it Ofrancia. Just watch and listen to Roland." Kaiba says, rolling his eyes. We all turn to Roland. "Although your locater cards have brought you here, this is not the location for the finals. The actual tournament arena will be arriving here shortly." He explains. "How could something like that be brought to us?" Tristan wanders outloud.

"Oh, it's only because it's on a blimp. This stadium ain't big enough to hold his ego. Or maybe his head, I really can't tell the difference ever since seeing his giant head take up the whole screen." I say, smirking. Everybody laughs at that. Kaiba scowls. The blimp lands on the ground.

"Man, it is huge! Kaiba boy, you really out done yourself for a children's card game tournament, I mean c'mon, spending all of this money instead of donating to charity. Sham, sham, sham!" I say, giving him the shame sign. Joey and Tristan did so too. "Sham, sham, sham!" we all chorus.

"Shut it the three of you." Kaiba says, his ears slightly red. "Nyeh, Kaiba, are you _blushing_?! In the ears?! What a priceless moment!" Joey says, grinning. I take out my camera and snap a picture of Kaiba's blushing ears. "The hell?!" he roars.

I smile and wave it. "For special references in the future. I might even post it on the internet." Kaiba sputters, which we've seen him ever do. He then swirls around quickly, going into the blimp. "Yeah, that got the best of his ego!" I yell, my friends laughing.

Atem tries not to laugh so much and tries to scold me. "Shaina, you know better than that, if you attack his ego, he might turn red as a tomato in the face!" he says, chuckling. Then, everyone gets on the blimp.

"Haha, we're sky high! Looks like this is another thing off my bucket list. YOLO!" Joey shouts. We all groan and do a facepalm except Bakura and Atem. "Yolo?" Bakura asks, a little confused. I pat both of their shoulders. "This serves you a lesson. Don't scream yolo in public. It was lame and cheesy in the song, now it's just infuriating." I say.

"I don't get your fangled slang these days…" Atem says, scratching his head.

We all use our ID cards to get to our rooms. "Woah, this is luxury!" I say, looking out of the window.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm switching P.O.V's, my transitions are horrible, but just go with it! XD**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

I shakingly go inside my room, remembering my encounter with Marik. Shaina doesn't seem to remember what he looks like…I just felt so helpless with him smiling and touching me in front of my sister. I never before felt so afraid and vulnerable. I remember what Marik said through my head, when he put his arm around me.

_If you reveal my identity to your friends or sister, I swear that I will kill them. And I will get your sister first, and your friends will never know who murdered her._ His words echo in my head, like venom. If I want to keep them safe, I have no choice but to not say anything. I feel so alone…


	31. The Stupid Reckless Choices I Make!

**~Chapter Twenty-Eight~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

All of us gather at a room where the duels are supposed to be picked. And it's a all you can eat buffet! "I really still can't believe how much money Kaiba puts into this. It's a waste of time." I say, looking around. "I heard that." Kaiba says from behind me. "Whatever."

"Anyway, what's the hold up Kaiba!" Joey asks demandingly.

"You're in such a rush to lose Wheeler." Kaiba says, smirking.

"Why I oughta—"

"Joey!" Tristan and Duke say, holding him back.

Kaiba sneers, and presses the button in his collar. "Let's begin now." Kaiba orders. "Sorry Mr. Kaiba, but one of the duelists isn't present there. Shall I bring them up?" somebody says. "Yes, and immediately." He turns to Roland in front, and snaps his fingers. "Let's go."

The lights turn off and there's a whirring sound. Suddenly, a machine rises out of the ground dramatically. And not just any machine…a Blue Eyes White Dragon pinaball machine! That's when I lost it and I burst out laughing. "Man, the things that you waste your money to get! It's hilarious! More than hilarious, it's just lame!" I say, keeling over, laughing hysterically. The rest chuckle lightly.

"Shut it." Kaiba says, glaring at me. "Now this machine will determine which duelist will go against each other, like a lottery." Roland says. "Bro, what's the jackpot!" I shout. Roland merely raises an eye at me.

"You will be chosen by random, from your numbers 1 through 10. This machine will now choose the first two numbers." The machine activates, and a number rolls out. "And the first duelist to duel is…Ryou Bakura!" he announces.

"Me? Going first?" Bakura says. "Are you sure you still want to duel, you're still injured!" Yugi points out. "Don't worry, if my sister is standing on her feet, Ryou can too!" I say.

"And the duelist to duel him his…Yugi Mutou!" Roland says. "A duel with Yugi? That should be interesting." Bakura says, smirking. The both of them got on the elevator. Oh man, Ryou's gonna get hurt! How can I stop that…?

_Skip duel time warp to the last turn where Atem activates Slifer the Sky Dragon._

"Atem! Please, don't attack! You're going to hurt him!" I shout. But it's too late. Atem already called the attack. So I did the only quick and stupid thing that I could do. I jump on the arena. Got in front of Bakura. And the attack blasts me.

"Crap!" I mutter, my head slamming against the bars. "Shaina!" I hear somebody shout. Everything gets all echoey and fuzzy. The world is spinning. Damn, those holographic effects sure can take a toll…especially something form a God Card…

Then I black out.


	32. Bad News From Shadi!

**A/N: I don't show duels that much unless they include Shaina or Shana in it. If I try to type up a whole duel of a YGO's character, it would hurt my fingers. Though, thanks for the advice. :)**

**~Chapter Twenty-Nine~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I'm sitting inside class, and it's homeroom. Huh, when did I get here? Guess I just have to take my leisurely time. "Shaina!" I hear a severe voice say. I look up. Shana!

"Geez, what are you doing here having a dream mirage! You're in a tournament for crying out loud, and there's so much things that you have to do and have to prevent!" Shana scolds me. "Huh? You're telling me that this is a dream?" I ask, blinking.

"No duh Sherlock." My sister says, rolling her eyes. "But you do need to wake up soon Shaina!" Atem says, coming into the conversation, wearing the girl's uniform. I bust out laughing. "Eh, what are you doing in my mind Pharaoh? And why the hell are you wearing a skirt?!" I ask, tears coming to my eyes because of laughing so much.

"It's because of the power of our friendship! It's so strong, we can communicate with each other!" Tea says, jumping in as well wearing the male uniform. Okay, this is getting weird…

"Wake up! Shaina! Wake up!" they all shout, and they bonk me on the head.

I bolt up in my bed, finding Shana, Bakura, and Atem at my side. "What the fudge, why did you hit me on the head!" I say. When I bolt up, pain overcomes my head. The room spins. "Craaap, I see the staaaarsss…" I mumble. Shana brings me down back to lying in the bed.

"Don't strain yourself! You've banged up your head really badly, so don't try to move around too much." Shana scolds me, her eyes wide with worry. I now can feel that bandages are wrapped around my head. "Uggh, what happened?" I mutter. I see that Atem's eyes are tearing up with regret and guiltiness.

"I'm so sorry Shaina. If I had only knew—" "This is all your fault!" Bakura snaps, turning to Atem angrily. "I know…" Atem says, looking away in shame. Bakura grabs him by the collar and slams him against the wall. "This is how your father acted, taking away everything I loved! Now I can see that it passed down!" Huh? How would he know about that…?

Shana rushes between the fight, and gets Bakura off Atem. "Woah there, we're not playing the blame game here!" she says sternly. "She's right. If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. I mean, c'mon, you guys by now should know that this is the typical thing I do. Besides, if I let Ryou and Bakura get injured, they'll have it way worse than me." I say, struggling to sit up.

Bakura sighs with frustration. "If you keep on doing that, _eventually_ you'll get killed!" he says, clearly upset. "Well so-ree! But don't worry, I'll be up on my feet in no time." I say reassuringly. Just then, Kaiba comes inside the room. Ignoring the conversation we're having he goes over to me.

"Shaina, you realize that I should disqualify you from interfering with a duel." He says, looking down at me coldly.

"I only did it because Ryou was in danger!" I say angrily, infuriated that all Kaiba cared about was this tournament and getting the Egyptian God Cards.

He sneers in reply. "Right. I assure you that my dueling system is safe to use, and that no blast from a holographic monster can hurt someone."

"Um, hello, do you not see these bandages?" I say, pointing at them.

He shrugs it off. "But, since you're the person that I want to beat, I'll let that one slide and I'll let you stay in the finals. Be grateful for that." He says, walking out of the room.

"Gosh damnit, sometimes I'll like to slap him upright in the head!" I say. "Hopefully you'll get on your feet again. Knowing us, we'll always make it out on top." My sister says, smiling with reassurance.

"Well, thanks for the visit boys, I need to rest now." I say to Bakura and Atem. They both nod and start walking out of the room. "And please don't murder each other on your way!" I yell, half joking and half serious.

Then, it's just Shana and I alone. She starts to chuckle. "Damn, while you were sleeping, I had to stop the both of them every minute not to be at each other's throat! Seriously, they hate each other so much…" Then I realize something.

"Shana! Do you remember that Bakura mentioned Atem's father and how that his loved ones were taken away? He wasn't supposed to know that!" I say, remembering. Her eyes widen with realization too. "Oh yeah! Was he supposed to know that?"

"No! I don't think so…" I say, trailing off. "Ofranica twins." We suddenly hear a monotone voice say. We both swirl around, finding Shadi.

"Shadi?! Aren't you supposed to be with Yugi and telling him of the Egyptian God Cards past?" Shana points out. "That, I will tell him later. First I must talk to the two of you. I know that the both of you don't belong to this world." Shadi says.

We both glance at each other.

"Everything?" we say together.

"Everything. I know that of this world is nothing but an anime show called Yu-Gi-Oh, and somehow you girls were transported here. I don't know how you came here or why, but I suggest you get out of here back to your world as soon as you can." He suggests.

"Huh? But…why?" I ask.

"You girls have already affected the events so much, that it just might affect the final fate of all of the characters." Shadi says seriously. We both gasp with surprise.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Shana asks fearfully.

"I don't know. That's why I suggest that you go back to your world, before the out come of the Pharaoh and all of the characters fates are sealed." He says.

I jump up, no longer caring about the throbbing pain in my head. "That can't be true! We can help the characters have their ending, a good one! We can't leave! If we do…so much lives will be lost, so much bad things will happen!" I say fiercely. Shana helps me back down before I fainted.

"She's right! We can make more good things happen than bad!" she agrees.

"No. The both of you don't care about the characters at all. You simply want to stay because of your selfishness and your love of thus world." He says. I even see a flicker of amusement in Shadi's dull eyes.

"That's not true!" Shana shouts.

"But it is. The both of you finally have adventure in your life, living a life of thrill and excitement, and that your wish is granted. Why would you want to leave? Why should you leave? You're both content and happy with yourselves, you don't need to care about the characters." Shadi says.

"No! That is not true, and we'll prove it to you! Just you wait and see, we'll make a bright future!" I say. Shadi shakes his head with disappointment. "Ah, well stay here as you please, but now the future rests in your hands. It is up to you." he says. In a blink of an eye, he is gone.


	33. Evil Has Risen!

**~Chapter Thirty~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

As soon as that talk with Shadi is over, Shaina turns to me. "Forget what he said sis, there's so much things that we can do more as good in this world!" she says determinedly. I nod.

"You're right." I agree.

"This brings us to another problem. Joey is going to duel against Odion. The thing is, I completely forgotten what Marik looks like." Shaina says with frustration.

I give a little sigh. I can't tell her, I just can't! If she knows, that lets Marik immediately know that I told her…then he'll kill her. There's nothing that I can do, I have to do this by myself. Instead, I change the subject.

"Do you think that you can stand on your feet now?" I ask.

"Yeah, no worries, I'll manage. I just have to think of a plan…" she says, trailing off. I then slip out of her room leaving her to think. It looks like things would have to be up to me now. But how would I do it? Maybe I should go to Odion…

I go to his room and knock on his door. He opens it. "Shana? Why do you wish to see me? You know that your friends—and especially Master Marik will be unpleased at this association. I nod, looking behind my shoulder. "Look here Odion. Please don't summon that Egyptian God Card." I whisper fearfully.

"Why ever not?" he questions, puzzled. "Marik's dark side will be unleashed. That's all that I can reveal." I mutter to him, and I quickly walk away.

"I activate Mystical Beast Serket to the field!" Odion says, a huge monster appearing on the field. Oh no, maybe I should've been more specific in this! He's going to activate Ra! "I can see what's happening, he'll use that monster to summon Ra!" Atem says.

"Crap, Joey can't lose at this rate!" Tristan says.

"C'mon Joey, we'll be with you all the way!" Tea shouts.

I bite my nails nervously. The suspense of this!

"Make your move Wheeler." Odion says.

"Not yet 'Marik.' Tell us who you really are." Joey says.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Odion asks, alarmed by this.

"I can tell you're not Marik. Your eyes aren't dark or full of hatred, because even though I never caught a glimpse of the real Marik, the only thing I saw were his eyes when he was possessing me. And your voice…it is not the same as well. So tell us who you really are!" Joey demands.

Odion looks between Joey, Marik, and I, fearful of what to do. I shake my head. _No! Don't do it Odion…!_ But then, a shining eye appears on his forehead. "So you figured it out Joey." He says in a different voice. Oh no, Marik possessed Odion! I glance over to him, his glare burning deeply in Odion.

"So it is true! Who are you really Marik?!" Joey asks angrily.

"That would be of no matter to you! though since my pathetic servant proved himself unworthy of summoning Ra, I might as well do it myself! Now I use the effect of Temple of the Kings to sacrifice my Serket and half of my life points…to summon Ra!" Marik says through Odion.

A huge golden fiery bird appears on the field. "Oh man…" Joey mutters in disbelief. "Now, burn this foolish mortal folly by your true power!" he orders. But Ra stays still on the field. "Why isn't he attacking?" Atem questions.

Ra then bellows angrily. _This can't be happening!_ I thought in total panic. The sky turns darker, and lightning starts to strike the blimp. "Odion!" I shout. Before I even knew what I was doing, I jump on the platform and push him out of the way. Electricity bolts through my body, and I black out.

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I watch in horror as lightning strikes the ground. Suddenly, Shana jumps onto the platform pushing Odion out of the way. She instead gets strike by lightning. "SHANA!" I scream. I rush to her onto the dueling platform.

"Get off immediately—"

"Shut it Roland!" I snap at him.

Joey runs to Shana's side.

"No, Shana, wake up!" he says, shaking her.

"AAARGGHHHHH!" we hear an earsplitting cry fills our ears.

I turn to the sound, which came from Namu. Then I remember. I jump up. "

You! You're Marik! I remember now!" I say angrily. He sneers at me, pain written on his face.

"You finally figured it out did you little Shaina? It's about time my plan comes into play…"

"So you're the one who caused all of this! You will pay, mark my words!" Atem says, enraged.

Marik smirks. "Really? The great pharaoh will defeat me. How noble—ARRAAGHHHH!" Marik screams, clutching his head.

"The evil within! It'll be unleashed!" Odion says in panic.

We all turn to him. "What do you mean? You weren't struck by lightning, how would his evil be unleashed?!" I question.

"It's because the girl was what Master Marik cared about…how much times he had told me. Now that she's over with—"

"AAAACCKK!" Marik's scream interrupts him.

"_He_ will be released!" Suddenly a bright glow takes up the whole blimp.

I turn to Marik, wide-eyed with fear. His hair is spiked up and a glowing eye shines on his head. "Now the real games can finally start, for the real Marik has risen!" he says in his changed, demonic voice.

I jump up. "You'll pay for everything!" He looks at me, with a crazed smile. "Oh, isn't it Shaina Ofrancia, the holder of the Guardian Cards? Once I'm through with you, I will be unstoppable!" he cackles like a madman.

"So now that we made introductions, the fun can begin!" Marik says evilly. Shit just got real.


	34. A Dreamly Conversation!

**~Chapter Thirty-One~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

I'm sitting in the park peacefully, for it is a warm sunny day. I completely forgot how I got here. Wasn't I at the tournament? The funny thing is, nobody is in the park. There is no bird or animal in sight. There are no sounds.

"_Shana…"_ I hear a faint ghostly voice say. I turn around, finding a faint outline of Marik sitting next to me. "Marik?" I ask, puzzled. Then, I suddenly remember. I pushed Odion out of the way so that he won't be hit by the lightning. "Marik…what happened?" I ask timidly.

He sighs. _"My hatred and negative emotions got the better of me. It ended up just snowballing and forming into another being, another side of me. After you got hurt, I transformed into my darker half. I should've seen it coming…I've let myself get the best of me. Serves me right." _He explains, half smiling bitterly.

I gasp. "You did? But why would you…?" I say, thinking that what I did should've prevented Yami Marik's appearance.

Marik looks away. _"This is a horrible time to admit this…but I really…care for you Shana." _He says.

I can see that even through his ghostly appearance, he is blushing. But that gives no excuse for how he played with my emotions.

"Cared for me? _You_ care for me? I clearly don't see that, after all of what you've done to me. You hurt my friends, nearly killed my sister, nearly killed me, all for the sake of your vengeance and greed. You played with my emotions, and that hurt me. So don't give me your shit about you caring." I say, harsher than I intended.

Marik's shoulders slumped. _"I'm sorry. I really am…just please, hear me out."_ He begs. I look away.

"Not like I have much of a choice." I mutter.

He sighs deeply. _"Once again, I'm deeply sorry, for everything. I finally see that errors of my ways, and I want to make it all up. I just don't know how to stop myself from hurting those around me…" _Marik trials off.

This suddenly reminds me of the situation Shaina was here. How Bakura wanted her forgiveness from him killing Pegasus…it took her time to find her forgiveness in him, but they made up. But this is kind of different. Marik intentionally tried to kill me. Out of pure anger and spite.

What should I do…?

I turn back to him. "I can't say that I'm going to forgive you and suddenly act like everything's alright. It'll take time…" I say hesitantly. Marik nods quickly. _"I-I understand."_ He says.

"But Marik. You also need to be strong. You need to find the strength in yourself to take back your will and yourself." I say.

"How can I do that?" Marik asks helplessly. However, before I could answer him, I suddenly hear, "SHANA! Wake up!"


	35. Noah's Appearance!

**~Chapter Thirty-Two~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

I bolt up, finding the worried concerned eyes of my friends and sister. "Shana! You're awake!" Joey says with relief. I nod mutely, thinking back on what happened when I was knocked out. "What happened when I was knocked out?" I ask them.

Joey's face clouded and he looks away. The others look worn out and defeated. "Marik sent Mai to the shadow realm. They were dueling against each other." Tea says quietly. I realize that Mai dueled against Marik. No, that isn't Marik, that's Yami Marik.

"Well, also there was the duel with Kaiba against Ishizu, and Kaiba won…" Shaina mentions.

"Huh. I guess I've missed a lot." I say, sitting up in my bed. Suddenly, the blimp starts shaking.

"Wahhhh!" we all scream.

"I don't think this is part of the ride!" Tristan shouts in panic.

We all quickly rush to the main deck, where Kaiba and Mokuba are. "What's happening with the controls?" Kaiba snaps, gripping onto a pole.

"Uhh, Mr. Kaiba there are currently technical difficulties with the auto-pilot!" Nameless Guy says.

"Then shut it down and make it quick!" Kaiba orders.

"We can't, the auto-pilot isn't responding!"

"Have you tried pressing completely random buttons?!" Shaina suggests.

We all look at her with a _Really?_ look. "What?" she says. The blimp suddenly shakes again. "You better get us back on course to our destination over to Kaiba Corp Island immediately!" Kaiba says.

"You mean that island of junk?" Duke asks, unimpressed.

"Watch what you're calling junk! That's the island where Kaiba Corp started!" Mokuba says defensively.

"Is that the final dueling site?" Yugi asks.

"It is. I built it from the ruins of my stepbrother. It symbolizes the triumph of new over old." Kaiba says suddenly. We all look at him with that sudden outburst. Wait, this means we're going into the Noah Arc! Crap, more bad guys and trouble to deal with!

"Mr. Kaiba, I found out what's the problem. Our system is hacked, taking commands form an outside mainframe, and is changing our coordinates to another location!" Nameless Guy exclaims.

"That's impossible! Our system has the most secure, the state of the art!" Mokuba protests.

"Our situation is worsening! We're heading to the other location rapidly!"

The blimp shakes and trembles more. The blimp skis across the water. "Mayday! Mayday! Everybody take cover and brace yourselves!"

"What does mayday even mean?!" Shaina shouts over the panic.

The blimp settles again. "Try maintaining the security override system!" Mokuba commands.

"I'm trying everything that I can, but we're completely locked out!" Nameless Guy says, desperately pushing buttons.

Just then the screen in front changes and goes static. Then we hear, "Greetings duelists." Noah! I glance over to Shaina, and she looks around darkly. Then, Noah appears on the screen.

"I'm in control now!" he says, smirking.

"I demand that you'll tell us who you are!" Kaiba says angrily.

"All will come in time Kaiba. You're just way too used to barking orders, aren't you? I've been observing you. It's time that I put you in your place Seto! So from now on, I'll be calling the shots around here! And my first order of business is to interrupt your little card games." Noah says.

"You'll never get away with this!" Mokuba yells.

"Too late for that."

"Look kid, you better tell us who you are, or you'll regret it." Kaiba threats.

Noah sneers. "Fine. The name's Noah, and you and I go a long way back."

"Enough of your foolish games!"

"I'm afraid that my games have already begun!" The TV then switches back to the view of the ocean.

In the distance, an island rises out of the water.

"I have bad news Mr. Kaiba. It appears that floating fortress is bringing our blimp with a tractor beam, preventing us from turning away." Nameless Game says. The blimp begins to hover down to the fortress. Once we're inside, Noah appears on the screen again. "Thanks for dropping in Seto. Now here's the deal. First before the fun begins, I want Shaina and Shana Ofrancia!" Noah says.

My friends gasp, looking over to us worriedly. Kaiba glances to us, then back to Noah.

"I don't mean to ruin your fun, but they have to stay with us. They're participants in a tournament." Kaiba says coldly, glaring at Noah.

He shrugs. "Then I would have to use brute force." The blimp starts shaking violently again. We all shout in panic. "Fine! Fine, we'll go! Just don't hurt our friends!" Shaina yells over the commotion. The blimp stops shaking, and Noah smiles.

"I see that we understand each other now. You two, go outside, by yourselves, with your duel disks and decks. I'll be waiting." Noah commands. The TV shuts off.

"This could be a trap!" Ryou points out.

Shaina and I turn to him. I smile reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. We're just going to the kid like he said."

"Be safe." Yugi says with concern. We both nod, and go outside of the blimp. "Now please girls go straight ahead."

We both glance to each other nervously. What would Noah want with us?

**A/N: Now that we're going into another season, I decided not to divide the Noah Arc. It's still technically part of Battle City, so what's the point? Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**


	36. Organization X Revealed!

**A/N: No, there will never be an end to the bad guys and kidnappings of Yu-Gi-Oh. As long as there's light, there is darkness. MWHAHAHA! :D**

**~Chapter Thirty-Three~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

Shaina and I walk down cautiously the long hallway. "What do you think Noah wants with only us? I thought he wanted to get revenge on Kaiba." I whisper to my sister. She shrugs and puts on a determined face. "I don't know, but we'll find out soon." She whispers back.

We go inside a huge room. Then it lights up suddenly, blinding us with the bright light. In the distance, we can see the outline of five figures. We both gasp. "It's the Big Five!" we say together. They all chuckle at once.

"Indeed it is Ofranica sisters! But make that…the Big Six!" we hear a voice echoing through out the huge room.

"The Big Six?!" we shout at the same time.

Another figure appears in the distance, and we both gasp with shock. Shaina says in horror, "No, no, that can't be! It's—"

"Mr. Odin!?" I finish off her sentence.

Mr. Odin laughs. "Yes, it is I, girls. Surprise, surprise?"

Shaina sputters. "H-how could you! I should've known not to trust you from the start! Ishizu and my sub-conscience was right, you are not to be trusted!" she snarls.

Mr. Odin smirks. "Let me explain girls, this was all supposed to be arranged for you ever since the day you were born. This Organization X is The Big Five and I working together, to lure you into this world. So I didn't completely lie to you." Mr. Odin pauses, smiling deviously.

"I, was just a mere scientist from our dimension who was researching on how to break through the fourth wall. I finally succeeded, but as a result I ended up being transported to this world. But oh, the wonders and powers it holds, Yu-Gi-Oh can be such more than a mere anime show, if somebody tampers with the world correctly." He explains.

"What do you mean by this being arranged from the day we were born?!" I shout.

The Big Five chuckles tauntingly.

"All will come in time girls." Gansley says.

"But, it looks like the cat's been let out of the bag." Johnson adds on.

"Is this all true Shaina and Shana?" we hear Yugi's voice ask. We both turn around, finding the whole group, staring at us with disbelief.

"W-we can explain guys!" Shaina says desperately.

"You lied to us this whole time! So, we're all just these 'characters' from an anime show?! Is that all we ever meant to you!" Joey says accusingly.

"We're sorry." I whisper, hanging my head down in shame.

"Oh, oh, oh what a great reunion between the all of us. Finding out so much secrets from each other, with such short time." Leichter says.

"Look here Big Five, I'm done with the all of you, so you better back off before the power of my company crushes you!" Kaiba threatens.

They all laugh. "No, that isn't right Seto. Soon, it'll be _our_ company, and we will escape to the real world!" Crump says evilly.

"So let the fun begin!" Mr. Odin says, cackling, sending us all down through holes to the virtual world.


	37. The Real Mastermind!

**~Chapter Thirty-Four~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Shana and Shaina both land in the streets of a town. "Ow!" they both shout together. Then, they get up and look around. The streets are filled with people. Something seems oddly familiar about this place. There's s corner shop bookstore, the local library, the café…it's all the same from home, the real world of the Ofrancia twins.

They suddenly hear, "Girls! I've been waiting for you!" The girls both turn around and gasp. It's… "Dad? Dad!" Shaina voice crackles.

"I've been waiting for you for such a long time girls." Their father says, welcoming them with open arms.

Shaina unconsciously begins to walk towards him, but Shana holds her back. "Don't. Shaina, that isn't dad. He's a fake." Shana says, looking over to their 'Dad'.

"But…" Shaina says. Then, their Dad and the people around them disappears. Now it's just the two sisters standing alone in the now empty town. A malicious laugh rings out in the empty streets. "Well girls, time to get a blast from the past!" they hear Mr. Odin's voice announce.

Suddenly, the girls are transported inside a living room. They hear quiet sobbing from upstairs. The girls go upstairs, finding a girl sobbing over someone on the floor covered in blood. And Shaina immediately recognized who that is. It's the ten year old version of Shaina. Crying over. The dead body of their father.

Shaina gasps, and feels her eyes are tearing up. She quickly looks away from the scene. Shana puts a hand on her shoulder, knowing the traumatizing event of her sister. "How dare you! You have no right to show us our memories!" Shana hollers, looking around.

The scene materializes into a dim lit room. Sitting there is the young Shaina, lying down on a chair, and a grown woman sitting next to her. "So, Shaina, how did you feel about your father dying in front of your eyes?" she asks.

The younger Shaina closes her eyes, and shakes her head. "I told you, I'm not going crazy in the head. I don't need therapy. I just want to leave the past behind and forget about this." She whispers. However, the woman presses on, continuing asking her endless, torturing questions about the death of their father. Finally, the younger Shaina simply gets up, and walks out of the room.

"Shaina!" the woman calls out, running after her. The twins watch this scene quietly. Shana feels intrigued, not knowing this side of the aftermath of their father's death. True, she knew that their father died in a house raiding, and she is sad about his death, but she never knew the agony of the experience of him dying in front of you.

She turns to her sister, who's eyes are watering more. Shana puts an arm around her. "I'm sorry. I had no idea about what you had to go through after our father's murder." She whispers. Shaina shakes her head, and wipes her eyes. "That's all behind now." The scene materializes again.

This time it shows the cafeteria. A younger version of Shana, sits on one side of the room, surrounded by stylish looking girls, and jocky looking boys. They were all laughing and talking. Then, on the other side, it shows Shaina sitting alone, looking wistfully at the crowd. Shana looks guiltily away at this memory.

Shaina clenches her fists angrily. "Stop this! What's the point of this? Why are you showing us our memories?! What do you want from us?!" she screams. They hear the evil laughter of Mr. Odin again.

He materializes in front of them. "Oh, there's a reason to everything girls. You see…your father wasn't entirely honest with you either." He says, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Shana asks demandingly.

"Do you know why he's always on his little travels? Well you see…he was actually a scientist, working on the project in order to find the formula to travel through the fourth dimension. Since the two of you turned up, I decided that you were the perfect experiments to use if we were ever to accomplish the traveling of dimensions."

"What?!" Shaina and Shana say at the same time, in complete shock.

"Yes, what I'm saying is true. For you see…your father and I are both brothers."

Shana's eyes widen with realization. "Which means…"

"That you're our uncle!" Shaina finishes with disgust.

Mr. Odin smiles widely. "Yes my dear nieces. Isn't this such a nice family reunion? Anyway, as I left off, when I told your father this by the time the both of you were age ten, he refused telling me that, 'you're not to be used as guinea pigs.' So, your father quit the project. I would've been fine for him to just leave, but he stole some extremely _important_ files of papers of our research.

So, I sent some hit men to your house to finish him and to bring back those papers. But those hit men weren't quite useful. After six years of failed and tried experiments, I finally succeeded by the time you girls were sixteen. I tracked the both of you down, and came to your home to transport you into the Yu-Gi-Oh world. Once you both proven it to work, you've already affected the events so much, which leads to many secrets of this anime. And these secrets, are the key, to _absolute power._" Mr. Odin explains.

"YOU BASTARD! You're the one who killed him! _You_ murdered my father! I swear, you'll pay for what you've done! And you've done all of this just for power and a stupid project!" Shaina shouts. Mr. Odin sneers. "All in time my dear nieces."

"Don't you dare call us 'your nieces.' You're nothing like our father, you're not our family." Shana snarls angrily. Mr. Odin simply gloats at the twins. "Now since you girls are in my domain now…let's make it interesting shall we? Everytime one of your friends duels against one of my partners, and loses their life points, that will be closer to you two's _deaths._" He says evilly.

Suddenly, the twins both feel a searing pain shoot up in their heads. They hold their heads in pain. "Like right now my dears. Your friend—Yami is it? Is dueling against Gansley, and is losing quite an amount of life points. Wouldn't it be a shame if his life points drop to zero?"

"You…you won't get away with this!" Shana says weakly. Mr. Odin laughs. "But I will niece." A door appears behind him, and he turns away from the twins, going inside. "Come back here!" Shaina yells. The twins run towards the door. When Shaina opens the door, suddenly there are crashing waves below her, with jagged rocks sticking out.

Shaina quickly loses her balance, and slips. Luckily, Shana catches her. "Hold on!" she shouts, hanging on to her sister desperately.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Literally. Cliffhanger. As for you, grapejuice101, I realize that I cannot fulfill your wish for Yami to simultaneously dueling and see Shaina about to fall to her death. I half fulfilled, so I made an effort, right? :D**


	38. A(n) (Un)Friendly Reunion!

**~Chapter Thirty-Five~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

I hold on to my sister with all of my strength. But I can feel our grasp slowly slipping. "C'mon, hang in there!" I shout. Suddenly, I get pulled back, tugging my sister along. We both land on the ground hard. "Oof!"

I look up to find Noah standing there. "Noah?! You saved us?" I ask in shock. He sneers.

"Don't think because of that we're friends now. You're still part of the game girls, I only saved you because I need you alive…that reckless Mr. Odin really needs to know how to plan out his strategies. Well, until another time." With that said, Noah materializes into the air.

"Ugh, really, Noah of all people saves us!" Shaina cries out in disgust.

"Hey, at least you weren't skewered to your death." I say, helping her up.

"Whatever…Shana, we need to find the others and tell them the truth when we find one of them." She says. I look down in shame.

"I don't think…I don't think I'll be ready to face the anger. How will we explain it to them?" I ask.

Shaina sighs. "It's only fitting I should explain to them the whole truth. Besides, there were chances where I could've told them everything. But, I was afraid."

I shake my head. "No way. We're sisters, we're in this together, and we're the ones who caused this whole mess. We'll tell them together."

She smiles. "Right. Now where would we find—"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" we suddenly hear someone shout out in fear.

We both run over to the sound, and find Atem, Tea, Joey, and Ryou backed up against the wall in fear, cornered by huge dinosaurs. "Oh crap, what are we supposed to do?!" I ask in panic. Shaina looks around quickly.

"Simple. What solves every problem around here. Card games!" She takes off her duel disk, and throws it at the dinosaurs. It bounces right off them, but that catches their attention. They turn to us and snarl. "Okay, we got their attention off them. But what about us?" I ask fearfully.

"Oh that's simple too. RUN!" she yells. The dinosaurs start charging at us. I immediately move out of the way, but Shaina doesn't. "Shaina look out—" I exclaim. However, I shortly get cut off, by her tackling the thing, and she rides it. No actually, the dinosaur more likely riding _her._

"Woaaah! Slow down theeerrrre!" she shouts, the dinosaur jumping attempting to shake her off. The other dinosaurs look at them confusingly at first, then growl. They jump at the dinosaur, and bash into it. It rocks back and forth, afflicted by the blow. Shaina quickly jumps on another dinosaur, and sticks her tongue out mockingly at the others.

They hiss at her menacingly, and charge at her. But, they just collided into each other clumsily. Defeated, they stumble up and go away. Our friends run up to us. "Haha, that was nice Shaina, you totally rode them!" Joey says, laughing. We both feel slightly better, thinking maybe they're not mad at us.

But his face quickly clouded, remembering his anger. "Yeah, so here's your duel disk." He mutters, handing it to Shaina. She takes it, crestfallen. I notice that the rest look equally as disappointed as Joey is.

Atem turns away from us. "Come, we need to find the others." He says. My sister and I can easily tell that there's disappointment in his deep voice. We all start walking quietly, to wherever we're going. The first ten minutes are excruciating minutes of silence. Finally, I spoke up.

"You can't blame us." The group turns to me.

"What do you mean by that?" Tea asks, with accusation tinted in her voice. I sigh in frustration.

"Look, the both of us may have lied to you—but that doesn't change anything between us, right? We're still all friends, so even though it's the fact that Shaina and I come from—somewhere else, _way_ out there, it shouldn't taint our bonds with each other."

Our friends are quiet. "Explain to us. Tell us everything." Atem says. Actually, that was more of an order. Shaina and I glance at each other.

"To start it off, we come from another world, or dimension in terms. We come from a world where this world is shown as an anime and manga called Yu-Gi-Oh. It has everything, from Duelist Kingdom to the Pharaoh's past and memories." Shaina explains.

"By everything, you mean that you can tell what can happened in our future, because you already know?" Ryou says, quickly catching on. We both nod.

"Yu-Gi-Oh has all of it's events. Though now, we can't _exactly_ tell what will happen now, because we kind of jacked up the events." I admit.

"If you truly know everything…does that mean you can tell me my past?" Atem asks hopefully, looking at us. I suck in my breath sharply. Ooh.

Shaina shakes her head. "I'm sorry Pharaoh…we can't. One, you're not ready for it, and two, it isn't the time."

"What do you mean by that? I have so much questions and things I want to know about myself. I don't know anything! I should at least have the decency to find out who I truly am!" Atem demands, slightly upset.

"We're sorry…we just can't." I say. His face becomes closed off, and he turns away.

"Don't be like that Pharaoh!" Shaina protests. He simply lets Yugi takes over. Shaina gives a frustrated grunt, and takes her distance away from him. I sigh. This is a nice friendly reunion.

**A/N: For you peeps who like Yami/Shaina moments, I'm sorry that this isn't the scene you'd like it to be, all warm, fluffy, and cute. It's a bit harsh now that Atem's giving the twins the cold shoulder. :(**


	39. A Near Death Experience!

**A/N: Yaaay, I finally got time to get my hands on the computer! Let's start!**

**~Chapter Thirty-Six~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

We all walk silently as we're wandering across grass fields. It's been a pretty long walk, and we're all completely silent. Actually, correction, our friends talk to each other but they don't address my sister and I. When will this pass through? There are so much other things to worry about…

Up ahead, we see a brown wooden door. "Huh. Should we head through this?" Tea questions.

"This thing could be Noah's trap or something." Ryou says.

I spoke up. "We should head through. This is a way for Noah to drive us all together. So if we go through that, we might find Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Miho."

Without waiting for their answers, I open the door. Our surroundings change to a huge metal like factory surrounding. Below us, is Miho, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity, dueling against Nezbitt. "Guys!" Joey calls out.

Tristan looks up. "Joey! We're glad that you're here! This piece of scrap metal is making us duel him! And so far, we don't seem to be doing so good!" he says.

"Silence human! There are to be no associations with the others! Now it's my move. I summon Giga-Tech Wolf in attack mode. Due to the effect of Machine King, it gains 100 attack points. Now, attack Forgiving Maiden!" he orders. Just as his monster is about to attack, Tristan jumps in.

"Cyber Commander, intercept the attack and defend The Forgiving Maiden!" he commands. I feel a sharp pain in my head, and keel over. Shaina does too, clutching her head in pain.

"Shaina, Shana, are the both of you okay?" Ryou asks worriedly. Nezbitt chuckles.

"Don't the all of you know? When you duel against one of my partners and I, and everytime when your life points go down, this affects the dear Ofrancia twins health. Once their life points reach zero, _they will die!_"

Everybody gasps. "Guys, you can't lose!" Tea yells to the others. I breathe hardly from the pain pounding in my head. This cannot be good.

"And to continue my turn, I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing all of us to draw six cards onto our hand. Then I activate my Deck Master's effect, and discard three Machine-Type Monsters, to inflict 500 damage on all of you!" Nezbitt says.

I collapse to the floor with my sister, the pain increasing. I can hear the cries of our friends, telling us to hold on.

_Skipping some turns, going into Nezbitt's…_

"I activate Short Circuit, switching all of the monsters on your side of the field to attack mode. Now, Machine Kings, attack The Forgiving Maiden!" Nezbitt says, making his move to attack The Forgiving Maiden.

"Hold it there! Super Roboyarou, intercept his attack!" Tristan shouts.

"Oh well. Now that your life points drop to zero, you lose your body! Not to mention, one of the twins will die!" Nezbitt says, cackling. I can feel that my heart beat is slowing, everything is going dim. Our friends knell down to my sister and I, begging us to hang in there. Before it all completely goes dark, I hear somebody say, "Hold it right there!"

I look up a little, and I see Noah below standing in the middle of the duel.

"Erm, Master Noah! What are you doing here?" Nezbitt asks, a little nervously.

"I'm afraid that although Mr. Odin had made the penalty for the twins, I'm afraid I would have to interrupt it. I'm afraid that I would need the twins. _Alive._"

"But Master Noah—"

"Who's in charge around here? That Mr. Odin is getting too out of hand I believe…so instead, I'll take the sisters." Noah says. then, the surroundings materialized, and I blacked out.


	40. The Interrogation!

**A/N: TGIF, this is the break I need! To the chapter!**

**~Chapter Thirty-Seven~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Yugi and the gang watch anxiously as Miho, Serenity, and Duke duel against Nezbitt. Thankfully, they all manage to win. "Oh well, too bad. Though you may have defeat me, I will still take Tristan's body for the keeping." Nezbitt says evilly.

"What?! That's not right ya mechanical machine bastard! Let him go!" Joey shouts.

"Negative. Tristan's body is mine. Now he shall be my ticket out of this virtual world…I'm finally free!" Then Nezbitt disappears, laughing.

Serenity sank to the ground, and the others rush to her. "We won the duel. But now Tristan, Shaina, and Shana are gone! All because of me!" she sobs.

Joey kneels down to her. "Don't you dare say that sis! We'll find them!" he promises.

Yugi stands there in thought. _Since they've won the duel, Tristan's body is lost, but his mind is out there somewhere in this virtual world. As for Shaina and Shana…well they must be where Noah is. Who knows what they're going through right now…_

_Yugi. We need to find them soon._ Atem says to him in his mind.

_Yeah. But where would they be?_

_**In a private section of the virtual world…**_

Shaina wakes up, finding herself in a rich looking bedroom. "Uggh…how did I get here?" she mutters, looking around. Suddenly, robots burst in. they grab her by the arms and drag her out of the room. "Urghhhh! Let me go, you metal creeps!" she yells, thrashing about in their iron grasp.

They drag her all the way to a dark room, and slammed her onto a chair. She hears a taunting laugh. She narrows her eyes angrily. "Noah." Noah comes out of the shadows.

"Ah Shaina, it's about time you come around. We have some very important business to talk about. I hope that my service was to your liking." He says, smirking. Shaina rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah, they're reaaal, nice, maybe I'll even give them a tip." She says sarcastically, still struggling under their grasp.

"Anyway, to the subject here. Since you have more knowledge of this world and events, you might as well tell me everything, because resistance is futile."

"Ohhhh myyy, I'm soooo scared." Shaina says.

"Are you mocking me? You're in my territory now, so you'll have to bend to my every whim."

Shaina rolls her eyes once again. "What's the worst you can do to me? send me to the Shadow Realm? Banish my mind into a robot monkey? This is the friggin' dub for crying out loud."

Noah looks at her funny. "What?" _So he doesn't know about the 4kids dub. Better not mention it._ Shaina thought to herself.

"You clearly don't know how to talk. Well, your sister is waking up, so she might be a little looser to pry. Take her away." Noah orders the robots. They drag her away, shortly bringing in Shana.

"Why hello Shana. Fancy seeing you." Noah greets maliciously.

"What the hell do you want from my sister and I?!" Shana shouts demandingly.

"Feisty as your sister are you? I only simply want the both of you for your foresight of the events that will take place. Will I be able to take back Kaibacorp and escape the virtual world? How?" Noah asks.

Shana squirms under the uncomfortable grip of the robots. "First, order these scraps of junk to let go of me. Then we talk." She says. noah pauses. He then snaps his fingers, and nods at the robots. They go away. An elegant chair materializes behind Shana.

"My apologies dear Shana, it seems we got off at the wrong foot. Here, take a seat. Have a drink, and let's chat." Noah says. a drink materializes next to Shana on a small table. She shakes her head, despite the fact that she's thirsty.

Noah shrugs, and the drink disappears. _I can't reveal too much. If I tell him everything, who knows what will happen? I just need to warn him about his father…_ Shana thought carefully to herself.

"Let me just say one thing. Your father, Gozaburo, is alive. He's in the virtual world with you." she says. Noah's eyes widen. "How can that be?!" he exclaims.

"After your accident…you father got into one as well…so he hooked himself up to the Kaibacorp technology and transported his mind into the virtual world just like yours." Shana explains cautiously. Noah jumps up.

"That is wonderful news—"

"No that isn't!" Shana yells.

Noah sneers. "Enough from you. I have heard enough. Take her away." The robots appeared again and started dragging her away. "Noah! Wait! Listen to me!" Shana shouts desperately before Noah disappears.


	41. Some Sisterly Bonding!

**~Chapter Thirty-Eight~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

The robots drag me away, despite my attempts from trying to stop Noah. But, they throw me back inside a room. Oh geez! What's Noah going to do…I'm so frggin' stupid. I hear, "Shana! Are you okay?" I look up to find Shaina. I nod.

"Yeah."

"What did Noah did to you? Did he hurt you?" she asks worriedly, glancing up and down at me. I shake my head.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just afraid I just did the stupidest thing in the world…" I mutter. I then explain to her the whole conversation that happened between Noah and I. Shaina stares at me in disbelief.

"Oh crap…there's no telling what he'll do. You didn't tell him any other important info, right?" she asks. I shake my head miserably.

"No. ugh, I'm so stupid!" I say, shaking my head vigorously. Shaina tries to cheer me up.

"Don't worry! On the bright side, at least we're kidnapped together! How many times were you kidnapped?" she jokes. I can feel that my lips curl up in a smile. I count my fingers.

"I think…one time." I say, chuckling. Shaina gasps.

"What?! I got kidnapped more than you…what about Marik?" she protests. I force a laugh.

"Ah well…that was my choice, so it isn't really a kidnapping." I say mischievously.

"Hey, this counts!" she points out. I laugh for real this time.

"Okay, you got me."

Shaina groans. "Uggghhh…I got kidnapped, like, three times."

"Three time's the charm!"

"It looks so dumb in the anime and manga, but now, I can see that it's harder—not to mention violent then it looks." She says in disbelief. I smile.

"Yeah it is. And you always boasted when we were kids that you would never get kidnapped by Marik or any of the Yugioh bad guys." I say, remembering those times.

My sister smiles too. "Yeah, yeah, you don't need to rub it in my face." she says, pouting. I laugh more. It's been a long time since we had a chance to joke and talk like this.

"I'm sorry." We both say, suddenly at the same time. We both laugh again. "Stupid twin thing!" I say, grinning. Shaina waves her hands.

"Whatever. You want to go first?" I nod in agreement.

"I'm sorry for…being a complete brat for just entering the Battle City tournament and just running off to danger in the beginning." I admit. Shaina gives me a funny face.

"Huh? You still remember that…? Yeah, you made me pretty pissed. But, I got over that. I realize that I need to let you be independent too. Afterall, it's funny, cuz _you're_ the older twin."

"Only by a minute!" we both say together. We then collapse into a fit of giggles. Once we stop, I continue.

"And I'm also sorry for…for making you worry. I should've gone with you when you broke into the Rare Hunters' base to save me. I would've saved us both the trouble and worry." Shaina's eyes grow misty remembering that memory. She forces a fake laugh.

"In truth…that was a truly horrible experience. It almost reminded me…of when…dad was dying." Shaina says, her voice shaking a bit. I shake my head.

"Don't try to remember."

She sighs. "Yeah I shouldn't. If it weren't for that bastard Marik…" she growls. I feel a pang in my chest. Without stopping myself, I say, "You can't blame him. He had a horrible life." My sister raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you defending him? He hurt you, our friends, and I! Even his own family! That gives him no excuse!" she says accusingly.

"I know that! But it's no different how you and Bakura handle each other!" I point out. Shaina crosses her arms.

"That's different!" she says, her voice raising.

"How's that different? He's a bad person who's done a lot of bad things, why do you give him redemption?!" I say, my voice raising higher as well.

Shaina's face closes off. "Forget it." I feel mixed emotions inside me.

How come suddenly I'm defending Marik? Aren't I mad at him? Why am I bringing up Bakura into this…how did our sisterly warm conversation so quickly turn into a fight? I don't know. Guess I should welcome it. That's how it always goes in our old life.

**A/N: Meh, this chapter is just to represent the relationship between the twins. That is, from their old life, because their relationship was broken after the death/murder of their father. You really can't blame them.**


	42. Sigh Will The Dangers Ever Stop?

**A/N: Sorry peeps that I haven't updated in some time (it was a long time for me) I was so addicted to watching this awesome anime Mirai Nikki (Future Diary) Haven't finished the series, but it's awesome so far! Even made me tear up a bit. :,(**

**~Chapter Thirty-Nine~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

While Shaina and I are still trapped inside our imprisonment, we hear some yelling. "Hey, let me go you freaks, let me go!" we hear somebody yell. I jump up. That sounds like Mokuba! The door slams open, and he's thrown inside.

"Mokuba!" we both exclaim. He gets up, and looks at us with wide scared eyes. "Shaina! Shana! At last there's some friendly faces around here! Nezbitt kidnapped me, and now Noah took me in…" he says.

Shaina kneels to him, and pats him. "Don't worry Mokuba, everything will work out just fine." She says reassuringly.

Mokuba looks up to us. "What's Noah planning to do to us?" he asks. We both shake our heads, not sure.

"I don't know…" I say, thinking of what will Noah do to find his father.

"Guys…shouldn't you know? With the two of you knowing us 'characters' and events so far." Mokuba says. I sigh, and ruffle his hair.

"Mokuba, you're a smart kid. But we jacked up the events so far, there's really no telling what will happen next." With that said, Mokuba settled down, and all we could do is wait.

Suddenly, robots burst in and drag all of us out of the room. "Ahhh! Lemme go you metal freaks!" Mokuba shouts, squirming under their grasp. They bring us to a dark room. Then, lights turn on, shining on two huge revolver chairs. They turn around, revealing Noah and Gozaburo. Geez, what's with bad guys and their revolver chairs…? But that isn't the point right now.

Mokuba gasps, and begins to tremble in complete shock. "G-Gozaburo? W-what are you doing here…?" he asks, his voice quivering with fear.

He smirks. "Ah, if it isn't Mokuba, my adopted son. Long time no see little Mokuba. You weren't expecting to see me again, weren't you?"

"Gozaburo! Noah, what did you do?" Shaina asks in surpise. Noah smiles.

"Oh, with the help of your dear uncle, Mr. Odin. It turns out he also already met my father…"

"Yes indeed. And if it isn't the Ofrancia sisters." Gozaburo says, leaning in and squinting at us. I shift under his cruel hard gaze.

"How much I learned about you from your uncle! It's amazing how he even had the technology to travel through other worlds…"

"What are you going to do Gozaburo?" I ask, demandingly.

"I'm glad you asked. Not only that I'll escape the virtual world, destroy the real world, and transfer the whole Earth's population here, butwith the help of Mr. Odin's technology, I shall be able to conquer all dimensions and worlds!" Gozaburo says madly. My sister and I both gasp.

"No! You can't be serious! This means that…"

"…If you actually succeed, you'll destroy our dimension and make it yours!" I finish, off Shaina's sentence horrified. Gozaburo cackles.

"I'm glad that you quickly caught on."

"But father, what about me having my rightful place for Kaibacorp?" Noah asks, questioningly. Gozaburo glances over to him, and I can clearly see deceit in his eyes.

"Oh of course son, that will happen once my plan is in place…"

I feel infuriated by Gozaburo's backstabbing plan. "No, Noah, don't listen to him! He's—" Before I can finish my statement, the robots knock me out.


	43. Let The Real Fight Start!

**A/N: WOO-HOO! Congrats for the all of us, we made it to 4,000 views! I owe it to all you readers! :D**

**~Chapter Forty~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

I wake up, finding that I'm sitting on a couch next to Mokuba and Noah. Noah glances over to me, and smiles. "Ah, Shana, you're finally awake to enjoy the show." I stir around, and see a huge screen in front of us. I look around, seeing that Shaina isn't here.

"What did you do to my sister?" I growl at Noah. He smiles innocently.

"Oh, well she wasn't quite enjoying the company, so I sent her away." He says.

"What do you mean by, 'sending her away?'" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, I simply sent her away. She was causing quite a ruckus…" Noah replies.

I glance at the screen, seeing that Atem and Joey is dueling against the Big Five in Tristan's body. Noah chuckles at their seeming defeat. "You shouldn't underrate us." I say suddenly. He glances over to me, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, does that mean the Big Five will lose?" I look away, silent. Noah laughs. "No matter. Even if they do lose, they're of no use anyway. Father has everything planned out for us. Isn't that right Mokuba?"

I turn to them, noticing that Mokuba is looking dully off into the distance. I gasp, and pull Mokuba over to me, and put a protective arm over him. "What did you do to him?" I hiss angrily.

Noah smirks. "Now, now, don't be bad Shana. He's _my_ brother now." He says, pulling him back from me. I clench my hands.

"I know what you did to him. you just brainwashed him into believing that Kaiba doesn't care for him anymore." Noah shoots a deadly glance, and puts his arm around Mokuba.

"Look, you can't just brainwash a guy to not believing that his own brother hates him. that's just screwy. And, you won't be able to keep Mokuba under your control forever."

"You know too much for your own good. Everything will go perfectly, even with your extended knowledge of the future." Noah says.

"Noah. Deep down, you're just an angry child that never had the chance to grow up, and get the appropriate amount of love. I can't blame you for that, being thrown away by your father and trapped in a fake world for six years." Noah's eyes narrow angrily.

"My father didn't abandon me. He saved my mind by uploading my mind into this world!"

"That is true. Your father cared for you at first. But admit it Noah! Over that time, he began to abandon you, abandon you completely until you're all alone! Admit it! You know that he left you! You know the truth!" Noah hums loudly, and gazes at the TV, purposely ignoring me. I sigh with frustration.

"Though even though you think that your father really cares for you and that you have the right to get Kaibacorp, you're really a good guy in heart. Not to mention, you'll be a good brother. Especially to Mokuba. If you stop all of this now, you might come out unscathed and live out a normal life." I say.

Just then, Noah stands up abruptly. "It looks as if the Big Five failed their mission. Well no matter, now it's time to pay a visit to my dear stepbrother, Seto." I jump up.

"No way! Listen to me Noah, you'll only lose!" I shout. Noah sneers.

"That's what you think. Now go back to the room with your sister." He snapd his fingers and I'm transported to our prison back with Shaina. What will happen next?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0

Noah came back. "Alright Shana, you're free to go with your sister." We look up and both scowl.

"What's with the change of heart?" I ask coldly.

"Oh, let me rephrase that. You're not exactly free. It turns out that I've defeated Kaiba." Noah says, grinning.

"No!" we both shout together.

"Yugi offered to take his place with the remaining of his life points and deck. But I'm afraid that he's outnumbered."

"What do you mean by that?" Shaina asks.

"Let me show you." We're then transported out to a rocky field. I look around, and see Atem standing next to us, with our friends watching us in the distance.

"Shaina and Shana! You're here!" Atem says with relief.

"You're free…but not unless you defeat the three of us!" Noah says. We turn, to find Mr. Odin and Gozaburo standing with Noah on the other side of the field.

"So I see, we have to duel you!" I say.

"Indeed you have too. Will the three of you combined can defeat us?" Noah says, smirking.

Shaina growls. "I'll crush all of you! Especially you. _Uncle._" She says, spitting at the word. Our so called uncle smirks.

"I'd like to see how it'll go. If it'll end well for the three of you."

I glace over to Atem. "We gotta fight our best. If not, there's going to be a lot more at stake than our bodies." I say seriously. He nods.

We all activate our duel disks. "Let's duel!" we all shout.


	44. NoaGozaburoOdin VS AtemOfrancia Twins

**A/N: Shaina and Shana were included in the duel, after Seto and Mokuba got turned to stone. So Gozaburo, and Mr. Odin joined in with the twins. Also, for this duel it will be the combination of the duel between Seto and Gozaburo, and Noah and Atem. That means that Seto won't duel against his stepfather. But hey, at least he gets to blow him up. Yeah. So just wanna clarify that.**

**~Chapter Forty-One~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

"So here's how it'll all work out. For you who have just joined the game, you will start with 4000 life point. But as for Yugi and I, our life points stay the same." Noah says.

I clench my hands. "What? That's unfair! You have 7400 life points, and Yugi only has 400!" I yell. Noah smirks tauntingly.

"I'm glad you understand."

"Haha, that's my boy, we will win this duel in no time!" Gozaburo says.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents! C'mon Pharaoh, start us off!" I say fiercely. Atem nods, and glances down at his cards.

"I summon, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, in defense mode, and end my turn!" he says, setting his card on his disk.

I breathe in sharply. Oh crap, that move will only give Noah more life points! But what the hell can we do? None of our monsters are strong enough to beat his Shinato, King of a Higher Plane! I have to think of something!

My opponents can see the distraught on my face. "Oh my dear niece knows that she's losing already! Even though that's a fact, it's a shame that I won't be able to show you my power." Mr. Odin says mockingly. I grit my teeth.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I place my Selena Magi of the Moon in defense mode, and set a card face down, then end my turn." I say. I glance over to Shana, and nod. She nods back.

"I summon my Fashion Angel to the field, and set it to defense mode as well."

"That is the best the all of you can do! Yugi, who defeated Pegasus, Shaina who defeated Seto my stepson, and her sister Shana, are all fighting so pathetically!" Gozaburo says, sneering.

"Oh father, they simply know that they're outmatched." Noah says, beaming proudly under his father's praise.

"I do hate to break up a family moment, but we have a duel here." Mr. Odin says, annoyed. Noah glares at him, and draws another card.

"I use Shinato to attack Gazelle! And now that Shinato attacks a monster in defense mode, half of your life points are cut in half!" Atem growls as his life points go down to 200.

"And to not put those life points to waste, they add on to my own." Noah says, smirking in triumph.

"Alright, now I activate, Painful Choice, letting me to select five cards straight from my deck." Gozaburo, quickly skims through his deck, picking out his five cards.

"And now out of the five cards I choose, one of you have to pick these cards. And I will let Yugi do the honors." He says. He shows his hand, and we all gasp. It's the five pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One!

"That's impossible, I owned the last set of Exodia before it got thrown into the ocean!" Atem says, shocked.

"The impossible can be the possible. Now, don't hold us up, time is money."

Atem then picks the Right Hand of Exodia. A dozen of things are running through my head right now. Let me get this straight. Noah has Shinato on the field, Gozaburo is going to summon Exodia Necross, and Mr. Odin—who the hell knows what he has up his sleeve. This is bad. Very bad.

I know two of our opponents' decks and strategies, but as for Mr. Odin…I can't think about it. And even with my knowledge of their strategies, Gozaburo let Atem pick out the cards out of his hands. As much as I would like to blurt out what he's planning, of course Atem wouldn't want to know, because of his friggin pride. Damn.

Most of all, within approximately some turns, there's going to be two huge powerful monster's on the field, Atem's life points hopefully might not be wiped out by then, Mr. Odin must have some crazy powerful cards in his deck, and Noah's going to have a monster chunk of life points. Well damn. This should be some ride.


	45. NoahGozaburoOdin VS AtemOfrancia Part 2

**A/N: Oh frig, sorry everyone, for the chapter title, they NEVER put on these signs, (* /) And so on. Now it looks like, NoaGozaburoOdin VS AtemOfrancia Twins. Sigh. Did not expect that. **

**~Chapter Forty-Two~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I can't help but feel that I'm sweating, when Mr. Odin is drawing his card. He looks up and smiles evilly. "I can sense your fear, my nieces." I feel anger boil up.

"We are not _your nieces._ You are nothing like us in family." I hiss.

He chuckles. "No matter." He glances at his cards and he frowns. I can't help but smirk. "What, disappointed that you don't have good cards?" Mr. Odin grins and shakes his head.

"Oh no, no, you needn't worry about me. For I have the card that will wipe out your dear friend's attack points, and some of you girls' life points. I am just disappointed, because I would've had _so much_ fun using my deck." He says, looking around at us.

"The hell do you mean by that?" Shana asks warily. Mr. Odin grins even more.

"Here, let me show you. I activate the Magic Card, Sky of Fire! This destroys whatever monster is on your field! Then, the effect is that it'll inflict on my opponents' life points, is 1000 damage!" Mr. Odin cackles as fireballs begin to shoot down at us.

"YUGI!" our friends scream from the side. Smoke fogs our vision. No! We can't lose Atem now…! But, as the smoke clears from the field, Atem is still standing, though a little bruised.

"What?! His life points should've been wiped out!" Mr. Odin says, enraged.

"Ha, well you should've paid attention to my face down!" Shana says suddenly. I look over to her, and see that a card is faced up on the field.

"You activated my Trap Card, Half A Dollar! It leaves only half of our life points and reduces the attack of an opponent, leaving Yugi's life points safe." She says smugly. Yugi's life points only go down to 100 life points. Ours go down to 3500. He breathes out with relief. "Thanks you Shana." I jump up.

"Great counterattack sis!"

Mr. Odin growls. "I summon Mutant Scientist, and set two cards face down. I end my turn."

Noah sneers. "Girls, have I ever mentioned how much your so called friends _hate_ you?" he says tauntingly. Shana and I glance over to our friends.

"While you were gone, they didn't felt an ounce of pity for you. They still hate you for lying in their faces the whole way. They think—oh no, they _know_ that your friendship isn't real. They're not your friends anymore, they just only want you dead and want you out of their lives." Noah says mockingly.

I clench my teeth, knowing that Noah is lying. But…a tiny insecure part of me wonders, is this true? Our friends are angry, but are they that angry to think those things…?

"Don't believe him girls!" Joey yells from the side. Shana and I look over to our friends.

(cheesy friendship music starts to play) Tea nods and starts reciting, "Yeah, we're friends with you all the way! No matter what happens, our friendship will shine—"

"Okay, okay Tea, this is not the time for friendship junk." I interrupt. Tea's face fell.

"But thanks. We know that you'll never say that behind our back." Shana adds on.

"Enough with this crap and go on with your move." Gozaburo says with annoyance.

"There's no need to remind us. I set a card face down and end my turn." Atem says.

I draw. "Alright, I activate my face down, Charity to the Needy! I need to sacrifice three monsters, then I can give half of my life points to Yugi!" I say, my life points dropping to 1750 life points. Atem's life points go up to 1850. Atem looks at me in shock.

"Shaina, what are you thinking? That makes you more vulnerable for losing!" he says with alarm. I force a brave smile.

"Don't worry, we'll make it up top! And I put my Garcias the Right, Sorceress of Earth, and Sorceress of Fire in defense mode, and with that I end my turn."

Shana eyes me with worry, and glances down at her cards. "I summon Vicious Hairstylist to the field in defense mode, and end my turn." She says.

Noah smiles. "Finally, my turn. Now Shinato, attack Shaina's monster!" he orders. I growl angrily, as my life points drop to 875.

"Shaina!" everyone shouts out with concern. I clench my chest. I try to say something reassuring, but something feels funny on my legs. I look down, and gasp. It turned into…stone!

Noah cackles. "Change of the game now, everytime your life points lower, the player will get affected. Looks like it doesn't look so good for Shaina right now." He says evilly. Shana gasps.

"No way!"

"Yes way! Now father, finish her off!"

"It shall be the pleasure. I now discard certain cards of my choosing from my hand. Then, I play Contract With Exodia. Since all pieces of Exodia are in the graveyard, I have to pay 2000 life points, to special summon, Exodia Necross to the field, in attack mode!"

"Though the size is threatening, its life points are little!" Atem points out.

Gozaburo smirks. "Hmm, that may be true…but Exodia Necorss cannot be destroyed from battle!" Atem and our friends gasp in shock.

"Yes…and now, it goes up by 500 attack points." It goes up to 2300 life points!

"Now, wipe out Shaina's side of the field and finish her off!"

"SHAINA, NO!" everyone screams. Before I completely turn to stone, I shout to Atem, "Pharaoh, there is a card in Kaiba's deck that can help you defeat Exodia Necross…!" After that, everything goes sblack.


	46. NoahGozaburoOdin VS AtemOfrancia Part 3

**A/N: Whew, I had the language arts and math finals today! That was not cool. :( **

**~Chapter Forty-Three~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

"No! Shaina!" I shout, at the stone staute that used to be my sister next to me. Mr. Odin, Noah, and Gozaburo are all cackling. Atem has his fists clenched in anger. "You will pay, mark my words! You will be sorry that you ever came to hurt Shaina!" he snarls.

Gozaburo laughs. "Before you make any threats, my turn isn't finished yet! Since Exodia Necross attacked, its attack points goes up by 1000!" I can feel a bead of sweat roll down the side of my forehead, as its attack points go up to 3300.

Mr. Odin draws. He looks up to me, and smirks. "Your sister's sacrifice will all be in vain. You and friend will lose in a matter of time. Now all I need to do is sacrifice half of my life points and deck to play my set down trap card…Parasite Contagion!"

The card that he set down, faces up in the field. Virus like cells come out, and spreads all over on our side of the field. "What is this supposed to do?" I ask, slightly alarmed.

Mr. Odin laughs. "You'll see its effect soon."

"I pass my turn." Atem says.

I glance down at my cards. Mr. Odin is real stupid to leave his life points wide open for attack. "All right, I play the Magic Card, Makeover Day! This raises my Hairstylist's attack by 1000 points! Attack his life points!" I order. But as my monster is attacking, the virus cells cling to it, then it faces me, and attacks me instead. "Ahhh!" I cry out, my life points lowering to 2700.

Mr. Odin cackles. "Here's what Parasite Contagion does…if you try to attack us with your monster, its effect takes place, making it attack you! In order to avoid this, you must sacrifice five cards if you want to attack…and even if you don't, you'll still have to discard five cards, because the monster on the field will attack your life points anyway!"

Atem and I gasp. "No way!" I say in shock.

"Yes indeed! And I believe that you know what's at stake here." Mr. Odin says.

He's right. If we try to attack with our monsters, they'll simply turn on us and attack us, because of his trap card. If we were to attack, we have to sacrifice five cards. The thing is, even if we _don't_ attack, our monsters will attack us anyway. We _have_ to sacrifice five cards each turn, in short.

This is a damned lose-lose situation. If we don't play any monsters, our life points are left wide open. But…if we keep on sacrificing cards, we'll use up our whole deck! That is so not cool…!

Our opponents see the fear on my face. "It's about time you give up! Why waste energy on trying to fight a battle that you can't win?" Noah says, smirking.

"No way! Guys, we have faith in you! We'll be here with you all the way!" Miho calls out.

"Yeah, we're supporting you! The two of you can pull this off!" shouts Ryou. I smile weakly at their encouragement.

"Alright, I switch my Vicious Hairstylist to defense mode, and end my turn."

"I summon Yata-Garasu, in attack mode. Then, I'll use Shinato to attack Yugi's face down card!" Noah says.

However, the face down is revealed to be Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. I smile. "Guess what Noah? The special effect of Yugi's monster, is that it can't be destroyed in battle by a monster with 1900 attack points and up!" I say triumphantly.

"That's right. So my life points are safe." Atem says confidently.

Noah sneers. "Your small defense is short lived. I activate the Magic Card, Spring of Rebirth. Everytime a monster returns to my hand, my life points increase by 500!"

"That's not right!" I yell, his life points soaring to 8100. Noah smiles tauntingly. "Admit it. It's about time that you admit defeat."

"Never!" Atem and I shout fiercely.

"Suit your self. Now, my Exodia Necross, attack Vicious Hairstylist!" Gozaburo commands. I growl, its attack points going up to 4300.

"It's my turn now. All I have to do is sacrifice two cards to keep my Trap Card on the field. I also summon Machina Experiment to the field in defense mode and end my turn." Mor. Odin states.

I glance over to Atem. He simply sacrifices five cards because of Mr. Odin's trap card, and sets down another card.

Now I have to think. Mr. Odin said that he needed to sacrifice two cards in order to keep Parasite Contagion on the field…when there's an effect, there's a weakness…wait! I think there's something in my deck that might help! I just have to draw it in time!

I also sacrificed five cards, and set a monster in defense mode as well.

"My turn! I summon Asura Priset to the field, in attack mode, to destroy Celtic Guardian! And because of its special effect, I can destroy every monster on Yugi's side of the field! Attack his face down!" Noah says.

The face down card is revealed to be Cyber Jar. "Not so fast Noah! Cyber Jar's special effect is to be activated! All monsters on the field are destroyed, and we are all to draw five cards."

"Alright Pharaoh!" our friends cheer from the side.

"Don't put your hopes up! I activate my Shinato's special ability, by it returning to my side of the field, saving it from destruction." Noah says, smirking deviously. Of course Exodia Necross isn't destroyed, but Mr. Odin's monster is.

"I special summon Sangan, and Gamma The Magnet Warrior both in defense mode, due to the effect of my Cyber Jar."

I also set down a monster in defense mode.

Gozaburo orders his Exodia Necross to attack my face down card. It's attack points go up by 1000 once again, to 5300. Mr. Odin sacrifices two cards, and ends his turn.

"It's my turn now! First I sacrifice five cards. I now tribute my two monsters to summon…the Dark Magician in attack mode! Since Sangan was sent to the Graveyard, its special effect is activated, so I can add Big Shield Gardna from my deck to my hand. Now, Dark Magician, attack Noah's life points directly!" Atem shouts.

Noah's life points lower to 5600. Our friends cheer for this little victory. Noah scowls.

"I also sacrifice five cards, and set another card down in defense mode. I end my turn." I say.

"I activate the Magic Card, Next World, letting me select the Dark Magician and summoning a monster with the same level. This leads me to summon, Yamata Dragon, in attack mode. Attack his Dark Magician!"

Atem's life points drop to 1750.

"Fortunately, this adds on to my life points, raising it by 100. And thanks to my Spring of Rebirth card, Yamata Dragon returns to my hand, so my life points go up to 6200."

Gozaburo and Mr. Odin pass there turns. "Oh so this is how it'll be? You're leaving it all to Noah for this duel! That's low!" I call out.

Gozaburo sneers. "Don't worry girl, we'll attack when needed. For now, my son's got it all in the bag!" he snaps.

"Say whatever you have to say. But now I play, Swords of Revealing Light! This prevents you all from attacking for three turns! I sacrifice five cards, then I summon Kuriboh in attack mode. Attack Noah's life points directly!" Atem orders. Noah's life points drop to 5900.

I sigh in relief. That should buy us time. I look over to Atem. "You have to draw that card Shaina was talking about."

"How will I know?" Atem asks, a little fearfully.

"You'll know when you see. Just use this time wisely." I reply.

"Enough chit-chat so that we can get back to destroying you!" Mr. Odin yells.

"Yeah, yeah! I summon Blizzard Princess and Icy Queen. I then play, Polerymization, combining them into The Ultimate Ice Empress! Attack Gozaburo's life points!" I feel satisfaction, as his life points go down to 1250.

"You'll pay for that." he hisses. I smile dauntingly. "Try me."

Our three opponents simply set down monsters and end their turns. Atem sacrifices the five cards, summoning Big Shield Gardna in defense mode, and switching Kuriboh to defense mode. I order my Ultimate Icy Empress to attack Mr. Odin. That I felt so much deep satisfaction in. his life points drop to 1250 as well.

Our opponents once again set down cards. I glance over to Atem. _C'mon Atem, I know that you can draw it! this is our last chance…_ I thought faintly. As if time slows down, Atem slowly draws his card. He glances at it, and smiles. He looks over to me, and nods.

"I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards. I also play the Magic Card, Exchange with a Friend! This means that I can exchange whatever I want that I have in my hand, to an opponent I'm battling with!"

Noah, Gozaburo, and Mr. Odin look at him suspiciously, as he hands me the card. I hold my breath, and glance at the card. I breathe out. It's Kaiba's Trap Card, Soul Demolition! This is great! All I just need to do is get rid Gozaburo now!

I draw, and gasp a little. I drew The Blue Eyes White Dragon! I remember shortly how Shaina snuck in the Rare Hunters' base to check in on me, and giving me this card. I glance over to her stone statue self. _This is on your behalf._ I thought.

"I play the monster, Vampire Goth. I also activate the card, Soul Demolition! Now I have to pay 500 life points, to remove one monster from my opponents Graveyard, as long as I have a fiend type on the field, which I do! You know what this means Gozaburo!" I say triumphantly.

He recoils. "No! That can't be!"

"Oh yes it can. I choose to remove the five pieces of Exodia from your Graveyard, negating Exodia Necrosses' special effects! Now its attack points drops back to its original number! I now sacrifice five cards, and my Vampire Goth to summon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Wipe out what's left of his life points and monster!" I command.

"NOOO!" he screams, as his Exodia disappears, and that his life points is dropped to zero. "Father!" Noah cried out. Instead of Gozaburo turning to stone, he materializes into air.

"What happened to him?" Atem asks.

"You sent his mind spiraling into virtual space! Now you'll regret for what you've done!" Noah snarls.

"Good job Shana and Yugi! One down, two to go!" Duke comments. Noah growls, and his head snaps towards our friends. "I have had enough out of you!" Lightning comes out of nowhere, and strikes Duke. Everybody screams, as he's turned to stone.

"Duke!" Atem and I yell together. Noah cackles.

"That's right! New penalty! Everytime the two of your life points lower…one of your cheerleading friends will turn to stone!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	47. NoahGozaburoOdin VS AtemOfrancia Part 4

**A/N: Sorry everyone, there was something wrong with the fanfic net, so I couldn't upload any chapters. Now I'm baaaack and alive!**

**~Chapter Forty-Four~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

"Hmph, one less annoying cheerleader squealing on for Yugi and Shana." Noah says, smirking at the stone statue of Duke.

I clench my hands into fists. "You'll be sorry that you ever came to mess with my friends and sister!" I say, in a raised voice. Noah rolls his eyes.

"Stop with the pointless threats and go on with your move already!"

I growl angrily at him. "I switch my Blue Eyes and Ultimate Ice Princess into defense mode, and end my turn. I also set down a card."

"Anyway, I activate Pyro Clock of Destiny, letting me skip the turn count by one, destroying the effect of Swords of Revealing Life. Then I summon Otohime in attack mode, activating its effect, switching Blue Eyes White Dragon into attack mode. I use Shinato, to destroy Blue Eyes!" Noah says.

"Crap! This means…" I mutter, my life points lowering to 750.

"That's right! Since you lost some life points, one of your dear cheerleaders have to go!" Noah says, smiling maliciously. Lightning shoots down from the sky, turning Miho into stone.

"Miho!" our friends cry out in shock. I grip my cards, knowing that it's my fault that Miho is turned into stone. As if Atem read my mind, he says, "Shana, this is not your fault. If it's anyone's, that would be Noah." The green haired boy rolls his eyes.

"Finally, it's now my turn! Let's speed things up a bit, shall we? I play the Trap Card, Reduction! The effect of this, is that my opponents would have to discard half of their remaining deck to the Graveyard! The price is this is that I have to give up half of my life points! But that is no matter!" Mr. Odin says, grinning evilly.

I sweat drop, putting half of what remains of my deck to the Graveyard. My blood freezes. I only have sixteen cards left of my deck…! Atem's face is written in shock too.

Noah smiles, knowing our fear. "It's only a matter of time that the both of you will lose by default. Soon, the remaining of your friends will see the two of you turning to stone!"

No! It can't end like this! I have to draw that card soon…! Or maybe… I can feel myself paling. Maybe I sent it to the Graveyard! If that's the case, how can Atem possibly and I win now?

"Your move." Mr. Odin says, smirking.

"There's no need to remind us." Atem says, coldly, drawing his next card.

"I sacrifice five cards, then I summon Alpha The Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Attack Noah's life points directly!"

Noah's life points lower to 9600. Our friends give a little cheer, despite the danger factor of being turned to stone. "Guys stop!" I whisper in panic. He scowls at them.

"Shut up, the all of you! I'm so sick of this, I might as well turn one of you to stone everytime it's your friends' turns! Starting with you Robot Boy!" Noah says, pointing his finger to robot monkey Tristan.

Lightning shoots down at him, turning him into statue. "Tristan!" Joey shouts desperately.

"That's no fair! You said only if we lose life points!" I say, enraged.

Noah smirks. "Like Mr. Odin said, we have to speed things up a little, don't we? Now make your move already."

My hand shakes as it draws another card. I give a frustrated sigh. Not the card I was looking for. "I sacrifice five cards, then set down a card in defense mode."

"My turn now! I summon Inaba White Rabbit in attack mode, and use its special effect to attack Shana directly!" Noah says. I shake a little, fearfully, my life points dropping to zero. Now I only have 50 life points left.

"Of course, these won't go to waste, so now my life points go up to 10300. Due to the effect of Spring of Rebirth, it returns to my hand, bringing up my life points by 500." He says, smirking.

I shut my eyes, and kneel on the ground in defeat. This is it. We're going to lose. I knew that we didn't have a chance from the start. True, I managed to take out Gozaburo, a small victory, but only by chance. Back in the real world, I always wondered how the Yu-Gi-Oh characters try to keep fighting, always managed to pull off winning the duels when winning seems improbable.

Who am I to try to fight back? This is impossible…how can the Pharaoh keep on fighting at the stakes? I suddenly hear, "Don't give up just yet Shana! Your sister wouldn't want to see you downcast like this, would she?"

My eyes fly open, and I look over to where I heard it from. I smile. Our friends. Of course. That's what keeps Atem up. Having the gang here all the way. And I can't give up just yet.

"It's your turn now. Or are you just giving up? It's a matter of time." I hear Mr. Odin says, a sneer heard in his voice. If I do, we'll all turn to stone, won't we? And my sister wouldn't think like this. She would keep on fighting to the bitter end. And that's exactly what I'll do. I face towards Noah and Mr. Odin confidently.

I draw and smile slightly. This should show that I won't give up just yet. "I sacrifice five cards and play the Trap Card, Revenge! In order to activate its effect, I would have to sacrifice two cards! The effect of this card is that it inflicts double the damage on the opponent who attacked me! And that's you Noah!"

A hand comes out of the Trap Card, squeezing around Noah. He squirms in pain as his life points are lowered to 7100. His expression seethes with anger.

I smile. "Don't worry, those life points won't go to waste as well. I get back 1000 life points!" I say triumphantly, my life points raising to 1050.

Noah's eyes flicker with slight alarm.

"You'll pay for your insolence soon enough. Now to turn another of your pesky friends into stone! Let's go with the blonde, shall we?" Noah says evilly.

Atem's eyes widen. "Joey! No!" Lightning comes down from the sky. But before it hits Joey, Serenity pushes him out of the way.

"SERENITY!" Joey screams in agony. Tea's expression is absolutely shocked, her hands covering her mouth. Joey turns to Noah, angrily.

"Pharaoh, Shana, beat that little bastard Noah! Beat him on all of our friends behalf! Don't ya ever give up, ya hear me?!"

Atem and I nod solemnly.

That's right. We won't give up. We can't.


	48. NoahGozaburoOdin VS AtemOfrancia Part 5

**A/N: Whew, I can finally get on the computer! Finals once again! *****sigh* Sorry if the fight is a drag, I just thought it would be more intense each chapter. ^w^**

**~Chapter Forty-Five~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

Mr. Odin sacrifices two cards to keep his Trap Card on the field, and sets a monster. Now it's our turn. I sweat drop, glancing back worriedly at our friends. They all look weary and worn down from the loss of Duke, Tristan, Serenity, and Miho, but there's still hope flickering in their eyes.

_When will I draw that card?_ I thought in frustration. "I activate the Magic Card, Dark Magic Ritual, tributing a monster from my hand to summon, Magician of Black Chaos! Attack directly my three magicians!" he orders.

However, Noah counterattacks, a card on his side flipping up. "Don't get over excited Yugi! I use Chaos Barrier Field, taking control of your Dark Magician Girl, forcing your Magician of Black Chaos to attack her instead! Too bad the damage takes a toll on you!" Noah says deviously.

Atem growls, his life points lowering to 1200, and Noah's life points rising to 9300.

I glance down at my cards, and I sweat more seeing that there's four cards in my hand and six cards left in my deck. At this rate, I have to draw this card. I just _have_ too. I close my eyes, and hold my breath. I slowly draw.

Afraid, I slowly open my eyes. _Sacrificial Sacrifice_, I read. Yes!

"I play the Trap Card, Sacrificial Sacrifice! The effect of this is that for five whole turns, we can't make any sacrifices!"

Mr. Odin recoils. "That means—"

"Yeah! It means that since my Trap Card is in play, your Parasite Contagion is out of play!" I say triumphantly, the card disappearing from the field. Mr. Odin simply smiles.

"Well played niece. I knew that you wouldn't go down without a fight…"

"I set a card face down and end my turn."

Atem glances over to me, and smiles wearily. "Good save Shana."

Noah sneers. "No matter. Another turn of yours is finished. You know that everything is hopeless…you could just forfeit the duel. Though Shana's little Trap Card is in play, it won't last for long, and you'll all be turn to stone. However, if you give up the duel now, I'll let your friends and everyone free." Noah offers.

I feel sorely tempted, but deep inside I know that Noah is lying. Joey shouts, "Not a chance Shana and Yugi! Kaiba will want the both of you two win, even though he is the biggest asshole around! Not to mention your sister Shana!"

Noah's head snaps to him. "Enough out of you!" he says. Lightning crackles, and Joey is turned to stone. "Not Joey…" Atem mutters. He turns to Noah.

"Never! We will never give up! Now go on with your turn." He says fiercely. Noah rolls his eyes.

"Now you're just wasting my time. But no matter. I set a monster, and two cards." Noah states. Mr. Odin just draws and sets down a card. I notice that he doesn't seem to be into the fight anymore…more likely _bored._ He seems to be thinking about something else.

Atem draws, suddenly Noah says, "I activate my Trap Card, Groundbreaking! I can add a Spirit monster from the Graveyard to my hand."

Atem looks at him suspiciously and says, "I activate the Magic Card Destruction! This forces all of us to discard the cards we have in hand, then draw what we sent to the Graveyard! Sorry Shana." He says apologetically. I only nod, and draw four cards.

"Then I use my Magician of Black Chaos, to attack Noah's face down!"

This is revealed to be Otohime.

"You activated my card's special effect! Now your Magician is switched to Defense Mode. And I also activate another card, Vessel of Illusions! Since one of my Spirit Monsters was destroyed, I can summon a Spirit Token as the monster destroyed! I put this in defense mode." Noah finishes.

"You didn't forget about me, did you? I play, Monster Reborn! I choose to bring my Blue Eyes from the Graveyard! Then, I use it to wipe out Mr. Odin's side of the field! Now that his side his open, I attack him directly with my Ultimate Ice Empress!" I yell. Mr. Odin only chuckles, his life points lowering.

"Stop laughing you fool! You're supposed to be dueling!" Noah snaps.

Mr. Odin stretches and his duel disk disappears, "I have had enough of these games Noah. You are going to lose either way…"

"What do you mean by that?!" Noah asks demandingly.

Mr. Odin laughs. "I am saying, our deal is done. This is nothing but a waste of time. I have more important matters to do, rather than playing a card game." He glances over to me, and smiles cruelly.

"Until another time niece. Oh, and say a goodbye to your sister once she's not stone." He says, before disappearing.

Noah growls angrily, and whips towards us. "Forget about him! He was useless from the start anyway, and I'll see to it that father punishes him! I can take the two of you out anyway…"

"No you can't! You'll never beat them!" Tea shouts confidently, still her hopes raised high. Ryou stares at her, as if she's crazy. And he's damned right. "You. You are the most annoying out of the group. It is about time I do away with you…until the end of my turn that is." Noah says. He turns back to us.

(**A/N: After a damned complicated turn of Noah's that I cannot put into words…Sorry for that, Duel Monsters is really hard in truth!)**

I watch Tea get turned to stone. But I know that we're going to win. I turn to Atem and eye him with hope. He draws, and says, "I activate the Magic Card, Card of Sanctity! We all have to draw until we have six cards." I draw up of what remains of my deck.

"Then I play the Magic Card, Borrowing of A Monster! Shana, if you don't mind, this effect takes place that I can borrow one of your monster for a turn."

I nod. "Take it away." Blue Eyes goes to his side of the field.

"I also play other two Blue Eyes from my hand to the field, and play the card Polymerization, fusing them into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Noah sneers. "But you can't attack since they're fused monsters." He points out.

Atem smiles. "That is so Noah, but I play another Magic Card, Quick Attack, enabling me to attack you monster!" Noah's life points go down to 8300. Then I play Defusion, separating Ultimate Blue Eyes! Now I use all three dragons to attack your life points directly!" Atem orders.

Noah collapses to the ground, defeated. "This is impossible…"

All of our friends turn back to flesh. Joey blinks wildly and looks around. "A-deh-nyeh? What happened?"

"Shana and Yugi won the duel!" Ryou says excitedly.

Joey fist pumps. "All right!" Kaiba and Mokuba turn back to normal too. Mokuba immediately jumps into Kaiba's arms. "Big brother!" he sobs.

"Mokuba." Kaiba says tiredly, clutching him. I turn to my sister, who's looking around confused.

She glances over to me, and smiles. "Awesome! You won! I just knew you could do it—oof! Stiff neck! Damn from the stone…" she says, rubbing her neck.

Atem and I both hug her at the same time, crushing her in a hug sandwich. Suddenly, the surroundings around us turns purple, and Gozaburo's and Mr. odin's face appears in the sky.

"Father!" Noah exclaims, scrambling to his feet. Gozaburo sneers, and says, "Don't you dare call me that! You have no right to be my son! Really, losing at a game…and then expecting to be the heir of Kaibacorp! Hmph!"

"But father, our plans—"

"No more of those! Mr. Odin has informed me of everything and that I shouldn't be fooling around here. Now if you excuse me, I should be taking my leave." With that stated, their faces disappears. Noah clenches his hands, and turns to Kaiba angrily.

"You! This is all of your fault! If you have never came along, my father would've never left me! I—" He stops with me slapping him on the head. He stands there dazed.

"_Damn._" All of my friends say, with the exception of Kaiba.

"Look Noah, don't act like a child. You're just angry that you lost the game, and I have warned you all along. Please do us the favor of leading us out of here. And no funny business." I say in a motherly voice. Noah grumbles and rubs his head.

"I'm sixteen you know." He grumbles.

I roll my eyes. "You don't act like one. Lead us the way." I say strictly.

He grumbles more, and starts walking ahead of us. "How the hell can we trust him?" Duke mutters. He's right about that question. What will Noah do now?


	49. It Comes to The Bittersweet End!

**~Chapter Forty-Six~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

Shaina and I watch Noah with deep suspicion as we're walking deep into a cave. At the end, there are control panels. Noah starts typing in these things. He abruptly stops. "Aren't there any other exits around here?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, maybe there's something you're not thinking of."

"Gaahhh, I had enough of this monkey business! I wanna wake up in my own body right now!" Robot Tristan cries.

"Pun intended!" Shaina says brightly. We all look at her with a, _Really?_ look.

"We gotta stop this old man from taking over our world! Not to mention, Shaina and Shana's." Joey says seriously, looking over to us.

"Not to mention that we're stuck in here."

"Very perceptive." Noah says sarcastically.

"Every virtual program has one emergency system! So why don't you try thinking harder Noah?" Kaiba says demandingly.

"What's wrong Kaiba? Don't you want to stay in this virtual world?"

I roll my eyes. "Noah, stop playing with us! You better show us the exit!" I say threateningly.

"Wait…something has just occurred to me. I think there's one more emergency exit around here."

"Where is it?!"

"Tell us!"

"Patience everyone. It's a hidden passageway to the real world, so you can tell everyone about my fathers plan." Noah says calmly.

Shaina huffs. "Oh, so we're going to waltz out to Domino City saying, 'Hey everyone, some threatening dead guy who transferred his mind to the internet, is somehow going to take over the world! Everybody be prepared!' Yeah, I'm sure it'll go _so_ well." she says.

Noah rolls his eyes. "Just follow me and everything will work out."

With Shaina and I still watching him with caution, we all start to follow him throughout the cave.

This will be harder than I thought. How can we warn our friends without Noah doing anything drastic? We need reason, but Shaina and I need him alone…

"We're here. This is the door to your world. Once you go through, you'll wake up in the real world." Noah says, stopping us in front of a castle door.

"I'm not sure about this…" Ryou says unsurely, the doors opening.

"Noah! Stop! This is a trap!" I shout as the bright light blinds us.

I suddenly find myself in the center of Domino City. Next to me is Mokuba. "Hey, where is everyone? Seto? Yugi? What happened Shana?" he asks, slightly alarmed.

"Oh, don't worry, the rest already made it out. We just have to catch up by finding the exit." We hear Noah say.

"And where would this exit be?" I ask, eyeing him.

Noah smiles. "Just follow me." he says, leading us away. Time is running out. I have to stop Noah. He leads us to the arcade.

"Woah! Which one is the exit Noah?" Mokuba questions, looking around.

Noah shrugs. "You have to find it. it's around here somewhere."

"That's great! Let me try to find it!" Mokuba says enthusiastically, running to one game. I stand there, letting my laser beam gaze burn into Noah. He shifts a bit nervously.

"Aren't you going to find one of the exits?"

I narrow my eyes. "Look here Noah. I know what you're up to, and I'm not going to let that happen. Mokuba here is a very nice kid, and understanding too. He understands that you went through the same hardships as Kaiba did with your father." I hiss in a whisper while Mokuba is distracted.

Noah scoffs. "What does he know? He knows nothing."

"In fact he does. That father of yours, is not your real family. Family wouldn't just treat you like garbage throwing you away. Mokuba and Kaiba are your real family. That's because he _considers_ you as family." I try to reason.

He sneers. "What do you know Shana? I have taken a…what should I call it? A fondness towards you. I would've let you escape, but your foiling my plans. And you're not going to mess with my head with those reasons of yours. Feelings will not get in the way to get my revenge! So go away." He says.

"Noah, wait—" But I'm quickly cut off by falling into a hole.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I scream, until I land on the ground.

"Ouch damnit!" I yell, rubbing my sore bottom.

"Shana! We found you!" I hear Miho say. I turn around finding Shaina, Kaiba, Atem, and the gang.

"Guys! You figured out Noah's tricks!" I say with relief.

Atem nods. "Indeed yes, but where is the exit now?"

My sister and I break out into a smile. "Don't worry, we know where the exit is! Just follow—" Before Shaina could say anymore, a spear lands near her foot.

"What the fudgecakes?!" she yelps, startled. I turn around, seeing a whole lot of Duel Monsters.

"Crap! Looks like Noah's trying to slow us down!" Joey says anxiously.

"What will we do now?" Ryou asks fearfully. I glance over to my sister, and she grins. I smile back.

"The answer is simple," I say.

"Card games!" Shaina yells, activating her duel disk. She summons her Sorceress of Earth, Fire, Water, and Air, with them taking out some of the monsters. Kaiba, Joey, Atem, and I activate our duel disks, summoning a bunch of monsters.

Soon enough, we took them all out. "All right!" Tea cheers.

I wipe my forehead. "Okay, now that that's over with, we can get to the exit!" I say excitedly. Shaina and I lead our friends throughout the virtual Domino City to the arcade.

We go straight to the dancing game. "Just go on it and you'll wake up to the real world!" I order. Everybody nods, and they jump on the game, disappearing quickly. Lastly, Shaina and I jump on. We then quickly wake up, finding ourselves in the virtual pods.

"Great! But where's Mokuba?" Shaina asks, confused.

"Noah has his body…" I trailed off.

"Actually, I'm returning it." we hear Noah say. We all whip around, finding Mokuba, or should I say, Noah.

"What have you done to Mokuba?!" Kaiba asks, in shocked.

"Nothing! Now all of you, go to the blimp! This fortress will be blown up by Kaibacorp satellites any minute, there's something wrong with the security!" Noah snaps. We all nod, and start going out the exit.

"Wait! Shana!" Noah calls out.

I turn back to him. "What is it Noah?"

"Thank you. For making me realize…my true family. And what I should really do. You were right Shana." He says hesitantly. I nod, and smile.

"I told you. You're a good guy." I say gently. Noah nods back, and I notice that he's blushing.

"Noah, what's—" I stop when he rushes up to me and gives me a peck on my cheek. Before I can say anything, he quickly jumps into the pod. I put my hand up to my cheek.

Um, okay…weird is one thing for sure. I think Noah kissed me. But he's so short, it wasn't even a proper one…and the fact that he did it with Mokuba's body. Weird. Actually, creepy is what it is. Is that pedophilia? Umm…he's technically sixteen, only he looks like he's ten, and that he's in Mokuba's body.

Major. Weird. Must never speak of this again. As I'm pondering about the situation, Mokuba wakes up. He's all teary eyed.

"Noah's gone! He's gone! He'll be gone in the virtual world forever!" he cries. I pat him, as comfortingly as I could.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, but that's how it is. Noah will—be gone for a good cause. And that's because of you." I say, pointing to him. he sniffles and wipes his face on his sleeve. The fortress rumbles.

I quickly take Mokuba by the hand. "C'mon, let's go! The mother load is gonna bust any minute!" I say, sprinting out of the fortress with Mokuba. We both run as fast as we can, the blimp starting to fly off. Shaina, Kaiba, and Atem are at the open stairs.

"Shana, damnit Shana, run faster!" Shaina screams.

"I'm trying!" I scream back.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouts. I pick up Mokuba and throw him as far as I can to Kaiba. He lands on him, Kaiba falling down. I would've laughed, but I'm kind of running for my ride out of certain death. Shaina hangs off the pole, and extend her hand.

"Grab my hand!" With a burst a speed from me, I speed up closer to her hand, and clasp it. Atem helps her up, with me clutching her arm.

The blimp flies off, as the missles fire at the fortress. We all get properly on the blimp.

"We're home free! And I'm in my body!" Tristan says, pumped. However, the blimp violently shakes.

"Mr. Kaiba, the explosion is catching up to the blimp! If it does, it'll catch on fire!" one of the pilots say.

Tristan begins to tear up. "I just got back my bod! I'm too young to die!"

From the screen of the controls, it shows in the back the monster form of Gozaburo getting closer to us.

"Like I did many years ago Gozaburo, I will be free from your clutches once again!" Kaiba shouts.

"Poetic much Kaiba?" my sister tries to joke, clinging onto the rails. Kaiba pounds on the emergency turbulent engines, firing up the blimp at full speed. With that, we escaped the final clutches of Gozaburo.

We all stare at the screen. "If Gozaburo is dead, that means that Mr. Odin is too. Right?" Shaina whispers.

"I can only hope." I reply.

Suddenly, out of the smoke flies out a small helicopter. Through the window, we see the laughing face of Mr. odin.

"No! That's not possible!" I say, horrified. Mr. Odin glances towards us, and waves tauntingly. He then blasts off with his helicopter.

Shaina pounds the controls. "He got away." She says tightly. I stare off, looking at the tiny dot of Mr. Odin's helicopter.


	50. Back To Battle City!

**~Chapter Forty-Seven~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

I watch Shana and Mokuba throw a handful of lilies out to the sea. We all arrived at Kaibacorp Island for the Battle City finals. Though Noah seemed like a spoiled asshole at first when I met him, maybe he wasn't so bad. My sister seems to feel bad for him.

"I'll make sure that I'll duel you in the finals Shaina." I hear Kaiba says suddenly. I turn around, and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you made this tournament all for moi. I feel _so_ flattered!" I say sarcastically.

He scoffs, and says, "That is half of the purpose, but it's also to gain the most powerful deck in the world. And nothing will stop me. Including you." He then turns away, his trenchcoat flapping, even though there's no wind blowing. I cover my mouth from laughing at the weird logic of that badass trenchcoat…

"You're really strong to make it this far Shaina." Atem says, walking up to me.

I nod and smile. "Thanks Pharaoh. I just made it here by chance. If it weren't for Bakura, Shana and I wouldn't have been here."

Atem's expression darkens. "You shouldn't trust him Shaina…"

"It's okay, it's all cool! Just because you guys were enemies in the past doesn't mean he means anything bad."

"Well, this 'being cool' won't last for long." Atem says with concern.

I quickly wave him off. "You can trust him Pharaoh! Besides, there's more things we should be concerned about." I say, noticing the dark figure of Yami Marik standing dramatically on a piece of debris.

"What a lovely day. It's a shame that I have to ruin it with sending some souls into the Shadow Realm."

"Fail!" I yell.

"What?" Yami Marik says.

"I said fail. Fail only because that was officially the corniest line quoted by a bad guy in history!" I say, laughing.

He stares at me. "You realize that you deserve for me to torture you for that joke."

"Mmm…I'm aware."

He breaks out in a maniacal smile. "Daring…I like it. I'll be sure that I'll plan out a special torture for you dear Shaina."

I scowl as he disappears. "Creepy."

"Creepy in the fact that he's going to murder you?" Joey asks sarcastically.

My nose wrinkles. "No! Creepy in the fact that he called me dear!"

We then all get inside the building. "Before we officially start the finals, there is still one duel that hasn't been fulfilled." Kaiba announces.

"Huh?" we all say, confused.

Kaiba rolls his eyes. "What I mean is, before we had that _misadventure_ with Noah, Shana was supposed to duel Shaina when she wakes up!" he says.

"Whaaaaat?" Shana and I say together.

Kaiba sneers. "That's right. So the duel will take place tomorrow. You two better ready your decks. This should be interesting." He says.

Shana and I glance to each other. This should be interesting.


	51. The Duel Between Sisters Begins!

**~Chapter Forty-Eight~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Shaina sits quietly in her bedroom, looking at her deck.

_I seriously don't know what to do in this duel. Should I just win or lose? It doesn't matter which one of us will win. It won't affect the finals. _

Shaina sighs looking over to the Guardian Cards, separated from her deck.

_Sometimes, I wonder if I truly deserve to gain the title of beating Kaiba and going into the Finals. Shana and I aren't supposed to be here anyway! Besides, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my Guardian Cards. I don't think I'll be a great duelist without them._

She cocks her head and stretches.

_Am I a good duelist or not? I can't answer that question…but maybe I can by dueling my sister._

Shaina gets up, and puts the Guardian Cards in a box. She promptly locks it, and puts it away

_If I'm truly strong, I will win with my own deck alone. I won't use any powerful cards for my aid. And maybe not dueling with them will be a benefit…_

As for Shana, she's sitting in her bedroom as well.

_What should I do in this duel? I don't know whether I want to win…maybe it'll be best if I lose. Maybe I should lose. It's best for Shaina to move on to the finals. _

At that moment, Serenity, Miho, and Tea enter the room.

"Hey Shana, we just came here to wish you luck on the finals with your sister. Miho's sure it'll be very exciting between the two of you!" Miho says cheerfully.

Shana smiles blandly. "Oh hey guys. Thanks, but I think I'm going to let Shaian win."

"Why?" Tea asks inquisitively.

Shana shrugs. "I don't know. She'll be much more of a help then me if she moves on in the finals."

"Don't do that Shana! You're just as strong to continue on the finals as your sister is!" Tea says fiercely.

"Yeah, Tea's right Shana. I still remembered how you dueled against Noah. It was awesome!" Serenity says.

"And besides, Shaina wouldn't want to beat you so easily. I bet she would want a fight, a real fight from you." Miho encourages. Shana smiles at the support from her friends.

"Maybe you're right."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Shaina and Shana are on top of the building, getting ready to duel.

"I'm not gonna be easy on you! You got that sis?" Shaina says, smiling, but with a competitive glint in her eyes.

Shana smiles back, the same competitiveness shining in her eyes. "Me neither! Expect there to be a challenge!"

The sisters both activate their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" they shout.

**A/N: Sorry guys, ending it here. Which P.O.V do you think I should for the next chapter? Normal, Shaina's, or Shana's? please review on which P.O.V I should do! Thanks and please R&R!**


	52. A Friendly Sibling Rivalry!

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanna let you all know that the other YGO's characters won't be watching the duel. The sisters asked them to not watch them, because it's kind of private for them. So yeah…sorry I didn't mention it. I have a tendency towards that! :D**

**~Chapter Forty-Nine~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"I'll start us off. First I summon Sage of Magick in defense mode, then end my turn." Shaina says.

Shana glances down at her card. "I summon Fashionista Lady in attack mode."

_In attack mode? Really sis? _Shaina thought to herself. "Alright Sage, take it away by attacking her monster!" Shaina orders.

Shana's life points then lower down to 3300.

Shana thinks to herself, _I'll just keep on putting my monsters in attack mode. Of course my sister would take the bait of attacking my monster, so once she destroys enough monsters, I'll be able to add them on to my Attractive Kira using Make-Up Day. _

"I summon Teala the Designer in attack mode, and end my turn." Shana says.

Shaina frowns to herself. _This is unlike Shana at all. She wouldn't just keep on putting monsters in attack mode so carelessly. Unless she's planning something…but what would that be?_

"Okay, I summon Sage of Wisdom to the field. Now that there are two of the Sages of the field, I can summon Sage of Power! Then, I play the Magic Card, Polerymization to combine my Sages together, forming into The Three Sages! I also summon Shadow Mistress to the field, it's special effect takes place, enabling me to attack your life points directly!" Shaina says.

Shana's life points go down to 2800.

"I play Vicious Hairstylist to the field and put it in attack mode, and with that end my turn." Shana says.

"C'mon sis, you're not even trying at this rate!" Shaina complains, drawing a card.

"Alright, Three Sages, attack Teala the Designer! Since there's no monsters to defend your life points, Shadow Mistress, attack Vicious Hairstylist!" she commands.

Shana's life points drop to 1900.

Shaina sighs. "You know Shana, I thought this would be a duel that would prove that I'm strong enough. You know that I didn't even bring the Guardian Cards into this duel, right?"

"You didn't?" Shana asks, a little surprised.

Shaina nods. "Yeah…because…I'm doubting that I'm not the strong duelist that everyone thinks I am. I mean, without those Guardian Cards, I'm pretty much nothing. I only won other duels because I have those cards. As for you…you win duels on your own with your own made up deck."

"Wow," her sister says, stunned.

"I'm expecting you…to put up a fight for me because I really need to know, if I'm strong! And dueling my own sibling who made it to the finals with her own original deck, is the perfect test!" Shaina explains.

Shana smiles. "Geez…that's deep. Not to mention, cheesy. But you needn't worry, because I have something up my sleeve!"

She draws, and looks up to Shaina. "I summon Attractive Kira to play, in attack mode. Kay, now I activate the Magic Card, Make-Up Day! Every monster that you destroyed, brings up my monster's attack points by 600!"

"Woah," Shaina says, Shana's monster's attack points going up to 2500.

"And for another power boost, I play another Magic Card, Fashion Makeover, bringing up my monster's attack points by 800! Now it has the attack points of 3300! With that, attack The Three Sages!" Shana yells.

Shaina's life points go down to 3200.

"I end my turn by switching my Kira to defense mode, and set two cards down."

Shaina smiles. "All right, now we're talking! I summon Sorceress of Fire in attack mode to the field! Then, I play the Magic Card, Elementals! In order to activate its effect and for it to stay on the field, I must sacrifice five cards. Now its effect activates, so depending on which Element Sorceress is on the field, my Sorceress' attack points go up by 1000!"

"What's the point of that, it's not enough to get at my Kira," Shana wanders out loud.

"Patience! I also activate another Magic Card, Book of Elements! This brings up my Sorceress' attack points by 800! Now that that's enough attack points, attack Attractive Kira!" Shaina shouts.

However, before Attractive Kira is destroyed, one of Shana's face down cards are activated.

"Hold the phone! You activated my Trap Card, Power Hold! Your monster's attack gets absorbed in my card, and I can direct it to go wherever it can, including your life points!" Shana says triumphantly, Shaina life points lowering to 2800.

"Good move. I switch my Sorceress to defense mode." Shaina says, slightly smiling.

"Thanks. Now I switch Kira back to attack mode. Attack her Sorceress! And with that, I switch back my Kira to defense mode."

"Okay, I summon Sorceress of Earth in attack mode, and due to the effect of Elementals, its attack points go up to 1000! Then I activate the Magic Card, Direct Attack! This enables me to attack your life points directly!"

Shana's life points lowered to 1250.

"I then switch my Sorceress to defense mode and that ends my turn."

"Now its starting to get tough…okay I summon Blizzard Princess and Icy Queen. Next, I play the Magic Card, Polerymization, combining them into Ultimate Icy Empress! I then sacrifice my face down cards, to summon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Since I can't attack now, I have to switch them to defense mode."

"Oh woah bro," Shaina says nervously, with powerful monsters towering over at Shana's side of the field.

"It's your move!" Shana says. _I wonder what she'll try to pull off now…_ she thought.

Shaina draws, and smiles with relief. "I activate the Magic Card, Sorceress' Unite! It combines all Sorceress' from my deck or Graveyard to the field, to combine them into the monster, Master Sorceress! Attack her Ultimate Icy Empress! And now its special effect activates, so I can attack again, directly at your life points!"

Shana's life points go down to 625.

"Now that my Master Sorceress attacked, by the end of this turn I would have to send it back to the Graveyard. So I set down three cards in defense mode, and end my turn." Shaina states.

"Huh, good move there, but Blue Eyes, wipe out her side of the field! Next, I activate the Magic Card, Revenge! The effect, is that your life points go down, double the damage that you inflicted on me!" Shana explains.

Her sister's life points get cut down to 2400.

"And of course these won't go to waste adding on to my life points by 1000." Shana adds on, her life points going up to 1625.

"I knew you'd make this tough for me!" Shaina says, drawing. She scans through her cards. _For now, I'll play defense. I think I have a card in my deck that can take out that Blue Eyes._ Shaina thought to herself, setting down cards on her side of the field.

"You can't hide behind defense monsters forever!" Shana calls out.

"Comforting much?" Shaina says sarcastically.

"I summon, Vampire Goth in attack mode, then Blue Eyes White Dragon, wipe out her side! Now that your life points are open, Vampire Goth, attack!" Shana says.

"Uh-oh…" Shaina mutters, her life points lowering to 2000. She nervously draws again, and smiles with relief.

"Shana, I have just the card that'll take out that Blue Eyes! I activate the Trap Card, Deduction! This deducts your monster's life points by half of the attack points, down to 1500! Then I play, Monster Reborn, and I choose to bring Master Sorceress back from the Graveyard! You know what this means!"

"Crap, my Blue Eyes! Shana exclaims, her dragon destroyed. Her life points go down to 1000.

"And, I can attack again due to Master Sorceress' special effect! Attack Shana's life points directly!" Shana's life points go down to 0.

The sisters both smile, stepping down from the platform. They shake hands. "Alright Shaina, you're worthy of a duelist." Shana says proudly.

**A/N: It took me a while to think up this chapter…hope it didn't disappoint you all!**


	53. Tortures, Madness, and Shadows!

**A/N: What a crazy week! School ended for me and today's my birthday! :D TMI, but first off, I'm skipping right to the part after Kaiba, Yami Marik, Atem, Joey, and Shaina had their five way duel. I didn't bother writing the chapters for that five-way duel, cuz it's just going to be…painfully long and more brainstorming for me to think up the chapter and duel. So now the duels are settled between the five. It gets very violent up to this chapter…now into the twisted mind of Yami Marik! (BTW my friends, he knows about where Shaina/Shana really come from)**

**~Chapter Fifty~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Yami Marik and Shaina are the first two to reach the top first. Joey and Atem are supposed to face each other, while Kaiba has to wait out the winners of the two duels that are to take place.

Shaina did her best to keep a poker face, but she's a little fearful on the inside. _So I'm dueling against Marik? What mad tortures will he do to me…?_ Shaina thought.

Yami Marik smiles widely, as if he read her mind. "You don't need to worry about what I have in store for you…I have planned it out specially…" he says evilly.

Somehow Shaina keeps her cool, and grips her duel disk as he pasts by.

"The semi-final duel between Marik Ishtar and Shaina Ofrancia will take place 7:00 tonight! Duelers, don't be late!" Roland announces.

Later, Shaina sits in her room, staring at her deck.

_What am I supposed to do at this rate? I shouldn't use my Guardian Cards, that's one thing for sure…Atem is meant to defeat Yami Marik, not I. Besides, Marik knows that I have the Guardian Cards, and he probably has something up his sleeve to take out my Guardians, and if I do lose, he'll take rightful possession in it…_

_But if I don't bring my Guardian Cards, he'll do something…and I feel that it'll be much worst than sending me to the Shadow Realm._

While Shaina is deep in thought, Shana and Atem enter the room, with worry etched in their expressions. The first thing that Shana says is, "Shaina, please, back out of the tournament."

Shaina snaps from thought, and looks up to Shana and Atem. She smiles bitterly.

"Shana…I cant back out from a fight as simple as that. I came all this way, and if it has to come down as this…well, I better give my best fight."

Shana rubs her head. "I knew that you wouldn't listen to me…Pharaoh, help me out here!" she says, turning to him, desperately.

Atem's eyes flit back and forth between them, obviously troubled by the situation.

"…Shaina. If this is what you really want…there's no choice but to respect that. All I can just tell you is, win with the power of your deck until the bitter end."

"W-what?! But Yami Marik _will_ do something out there! I know it! Shaina, at least use your Guardian Cards to defeat Yami Marik!" Shana cries out.

Her sibling simply shakes her head.

"I can't do that Shana…Yami Marik knows that I own these cards, and he'll probably plan something out to destroy them. I've won some battles, but this isn't one that I can win. Or could win. I'll lose this duel somehow, either way. And if I bring those cards out there to that duel, Marik will gain the ownership of them." Shaina explains.

Shana swallows back her tears. "I…understand. But what will you do with them?" she asks.

Shaina shrugs. "Hide them, or something. I just have to be ready for this duel."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shaina goes up the elevator to meet her opponent. Up there, Yami Marik is already on the dueling platform. His face etches into a wide, crazed grin.

"So you came. Prepared to be dragged into the madness and horrors I have in store for you."

"Can it Marik!" Shaina spats, all of her friends standing from the side, watching her worriedly.

"Ah, you have feistiness…I like that in a victim." Yami Marik says, activating his duel disk.

Shaina activates hers as well. "Stop the talking and let's get to the duel!"

Yami Marik sneers, and glances down at his cards.

"I summon Gil Garth and set it in attack mode. Then I set down a card and end my turn."

"Alright! I summon Shadow Mistress to the field in attack mode! Its special effect is now activated, enabling me to attack your life points directly!" Shaina says, Yami Marik's life points lowering to 3450.

"With that, I end my turn by switching my monster into defense mode." She states.

"Already starting the damage? It looks like I should too…" Yami Marik says, smiling cruelly. He takes out his Millennium Rod.

"Time to take things to the Shadow Realm!" he says, cackling madly as their surroundings change to a dark purple abyss.

"Oh no! Marik's turn this into a Shadow Game!" Atem says anxiously.

Shana eyes her sister worriedly, fearing for her safety.

"I summon Drillago into play in attack mode. Attack her Shadow Mistress!" Yami Marik orders, Shaina's monster disappearing from her side of the field.

"Now that you have no monsters on your side, Gil Garth, attack her life points directly!"

Shaina's life points then lower to 3400.

"I then switch both of my monsters to defense mode…and to add insult to the injury…it's time for the torture to begin Shaina! Everytime you get attacked directly, the memories of souls trapped in the Shadow Realm will torment your mind! This one for example." Yami Marik says, grinning. He raises his Rod, and Shaina's vision is overtaken by the glow.

She then finds herself strapped to a table, chained. Over to her side, there are tools…of torture. Blood is smeared on them. Shaina gulps loudly, alarmed. A hooded figure appears.

Shaina starts talking, though what she's saying aren't her own words. "Father, please, don't do this!"

The hooded figure replies, "I am sorry Jallah, but we need to commence the ritual to appease the dark powers of the Shadow Realm. Sadly, you are chosen to be sacrificed this day."

Shaina, or should I say, Jallah's and Shaina's eyes widen at the sight of their father raising a knife over them. They scream as he brings it down, over, and over…

On the dueling field, Shaina's friends see that she seemed to space out. Suddenly, she starts screaming her head off. She falls to the ground, clutching her chest.

"Shaina!" Shana says in complete alarm of the state of her hysterical twin.

"What the hell is happening to her?!" Duke asks.

"Marik! Whatever you're doing to her, you better stop, or I will make you feel sorry!" Atem says threateningly.

Yami Marik simply laughs, as they all watch Shaina writhing in pain.

She seems to suddenly snap back to reality, panting hard, in shock.

"Seto, what's wrong with her? I never seen anything like this in a duel," Mokuba whispers to his brother.

Kaiba does not reply, but only watches the duel mutely, slightly surprised seeing his rival in a state like this.

As for Shaina, she feels immense pain in her chest, the place where she got stabbed. Yami Marik cocks his head and smiles sadistically.

"Not only you get to see these damned souls' memories of their last moments, but you get to take part of it, experience it, feel every paining moment of what that soul felt…especially the pain of death."

Shaina gets up shakily. "That's…sick…" she sputters, grasping the pain in her chest.

Yami Marik smirks. "Oh, is it? You see, outside of that anime of yours…the Shadow Realm is much more than what meets the eye. You don't need to send mortals to the Shadow Realm by just with the power of the Millennium Items…people in ancient Egypt performed rituals and murdered many of their own to appease the dark powers of the Shadow Realm…

"Not only that, once a soul gets sent to the Shadow Realm, they will be damned to feel never-ending pain and sorrow for all eternity, murdered or not, until their soul is set free…" Yami Marik explains, his face splitting into a grin of madness.

"E-enough talk! It's my move now!" Shaina utters, drawing. Though, on the inside, Shaina is completely overtaken by fear.

_If what Yami Marik said was true…everytime when I get attacked directly, I'll feel the pain of people who were murdered in order to get sent to the Shadow Realm!_

That very thought sent shivers down Shaina's spine.

_That first experience must be nothing compared to the other ones that Yami Marik has in store for me._

"Hmm, that strong will of yours will be broken once this duel is over! Once I send you to the Shadow Realm, you'll be tortured until madness consumes you!" Yami Marik says, cackling.

"Stay strong Shaina! We're with you all the way!" Joey calls out.

Shaina says, "I summon Sorceress of Fire, Sorceress of Ice, Sorceress of Earth, and Sorceress of Air to the field in attack mode! Then I activate the Magic Card, Elementals! To activate its effect, I must sacrifice five cards. Now, the effect brings up my Sorceress' attack points by 1000!

"With this power boost, Sorceress of Earth, attack his Drillago! Sorceress of Fire, attack his Gil Garth! Then, Sorceress of Ice and Air, attack his life points directly!"

Shaina's friends cheer triumphantly as Yami Marik's life points lower to 2900.

"I end my turn by switching all of my monsters into defense mode." Shaina says.

Yami Marik smiles, drawing. "Fighting back are you? You can't hide behind those monsters forever…I activate the Trap Card, Discard. This forces us to discard all of the cards in our deck to send to the Graveyard. I summon Dark King in attack mode. Then I play the Trap Card, Direct Attack! This gives me the advantage of me attacking your life points directly with my monster!"

Shaina's eyes widen. "That means…"

Yami Marik's evil smile widens. "Yes, it means that you get to feel another god forsaken soul's last moment!" His Rod glows, and Shaina finds herself with her feet and hands bound together.

She's in the middle of a circle of black candles. A dark hooded figure wearing a ritual mask comes forth to her.

_Make the death quick, please…_ Shaina thought along with the other person.

A sadistic spark flashes in the masked man eyes. He takes out a dagger, and stabs it in Shaina's and the person's left eye, over and over.

"AAAAAHHHHH! STOP IT! IT HURTS!" Shaina shrieks along with the other person.

Back onto the dueling field, Shaina is screaming more madly than before in pain. "Shaina!" Shana says tearfully.

"Kaiba, stop this duel! Shaina's in pain! She might even need a doctor!" Tristan says demandingly, looking over to the CEO.

"He's right brother. I've never seen someone in this much pain before." Mokuba says, agreeing with Tristan.

However, once again, Kaiba does not say anything, only to be driven by curiosity of how this duel will turn out.

Shaina snaps back to reality once again, finding herself on the field. She holds her left eye, shaking like crazy from the intense pain. "Oh god…I can't see! I can't see in my left eye!" she cries out, tears streaming down her face.

Yami Marik smiles, enjoying Shaina's pain. "It's about time you break and show that sniveling coward self of yours…always trying to act so strong when you're clearly vulnerable." He taunts.

"Shut up!" Shaina snaps. She manages to scramble to her feet, her vision still cut off from her left eye. She steadies her fast breathing, and her heartbeat slows. Her vision starts to return slowly, but surely.

"Sorceress of Fire…attack his Dark King!" she commands, her voice still shaky. Yami Marik's life points go down to 2700.

"Sorceress of Earth, Air, and Ice…attack his life points directly!" Shaina couldn't help but feel deep satisfaction as his life points fall to 1000.

"With the damage done, I swutch all of them to defense mode."

Yami Marik draws, and stops smiling.

"What's the matter? Got a card that isn't useful?" Shaina manages to hiss sarcastically. Yami Marik shakes his head slowly, his smile growing once again. "You don't need to worry…because I'm only disappointed that I couldn't make this duel last longer to torture you anymore. This is the last turn where I wipe out your life points!"

Shaina's eyes widen in alarm.

"I activate the Magic Card, Switch Shield. This switches all of your monsters into attack mode! Then I activate the Magic Card, Monster Reborn! From the Graveyard, I bring back…The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Shaina recoils. _No! he's already summoned it and I hardly got so much into the duel. How can that be?_

The memory then darkens on her, remembering the Trap Card that he played to discard the cards in their hand.

_The Winged Dragon of Ra must've been sent to the Graveyard._

Before Yami Marik attacks, he pauses and grins at Shaina. "I can sense your fear and adrenaline…it's simply delicious…it's such a shame that you so recklessly summoned all of these monsters. Now, wipe out her side of the field and her life points!" he says. Ra then wipes her life points, to zero.

Shaina drops to the floor, defeated. She just lost in three measly turns. Wasn't she strong enough…?

Yami marik cocks his head, and grins. He starts walking towards Shaina. Every step he takes is the sound of her impending doom.

Shaina had never been frightened like this in her entire life, not since her father's death, let alone frightened to be sent to the Shadow Realm. Before she and her sister were spiraled into this crazy adventure, Shaina never thought much of the danger factors of the Shadow Realm. It never scared her. Until now.

Marik is only two steps away from Shaina, when Joey and Tristan try to run onto the dueling platform, but Roland stops them.

"You can't interfere with this duel, according to Battle City—"

Roland is quickly cut off, by Joey punching him in the face. Other guards quickly appear, and hold back Joey and Tristan.

"Bullshit! Complete bullshit! Our friend's life is on the line, and you're all not doing a damned thing about it!" Joey shouts.

"Kaiba! You have to stop this!" Ryou says pleadingly.

Kaiba glances at them, then over to Shaina. His expression is stony, but his eyes are filled with alarm.

"…You can forget it. This is still a Battle City tournament. I'm not twisting the rules just for you dorks…" he replies, but there's no arrogance in his voice.

"Kaiba! You BASTARD!" Tristan screams, fighting against the grip of Kaiba's security guards.

Shaina looks away, seeing Yami Marik, face-to-face. He picks her up by the chin.

"As much as I would want you to pay a visit to the Shadow Realm…I want to cause misery among your friends. _Especially _you sister."

"You stay away from her, you asshole…" Shaina rasps.

Ignoring what she said, he continues. "Instead I'll just let lose some wandering souls of the Shadow Realm into your mind…" He then points the Rod to Shaina's head, and it glows.

Shaina then falls to the floor, unconscious.

"Oh my god! Shaina!" Shana cries out. She runs past the guards and chaos, and rushes to her sister's side.

She shakes her shoulders. "Shaina, wake up! You're scaring me! Wake up!" Shana pleads, tears streaming down her face.

Yami Marik smiles, savoring this painful moment. He wipes a tear off Shana's cheek, only in pure mockery.

"Don't worry my dear, she wasn't sent to the Shadow Realm, so you can thank me all you like."

Shana scowls, and draws her sister close.

"I just, instead, filled her mind with the tormented minds of lost souls from the Shadow Realm," Yami marik says.

"What the hell will that do to her?" Shana hisses, seething.

Yami Marik grins. "It's a surprise." With a swish of his cloak, he turns away, leaving Shana with her unconscious sister.


	54. Possession of The Damned!

**~Chapter Fifty-One~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

After the duel between Yami Marik and Shaina, my sister was taken under medical care immediately. Though, there was nothing much that the doctors can do, only to put her to rest. From what they told us, she's just unconscious and that her body is in a case of extreme shock, so she'll be out for awhile.

Duels were to be postponed for tomorrow, thank goodness for that. I swear, I would've snapped if Kaiba actually had the guts to continue the finals after so much people are put in the hospital…it's about time there's a break!

The next morning, I decided to visit Shaina, though she would still be sleeping when I get to her. However, when I go inside her room, the bed is empty! The blankets are thrown aside, showing that she must've gotten up.

I didn't know whether to panic, shout for help, or something. But I pound on all of my friends' bedrooms, to help me find Shaina. Soon, all of us are scrambling, looking around for her. We then finally find her in the library, well, not really one, but a room shelved with books.

We all find Shaina in a dark corner, reading a book. "Shaina? What the hell are you doing here, we've been looking for you all morning!" Joey calls out.

Shaina pauses, and slowly turns to us. There's something different in her eyes. The look of…madness.

"In the early days of the telephone, operators would pick up a call and use the phrase, "Well, are you there?". It wasn't until 1895 that someone suggested answering the phone with the phrase "number please?" The surface area of an average-sized brick is 79 cm squared. According to suicide statistics, Monday is the favored day for self-destruction…" my sister says, babbling, not seeming to notice us.

"Say what now?" we all say together.

Shaina then seems to notice us, and scowls. "Hush, this is a library! Honestly, you uncultured civilians nowadays expect to waltz in here the library with your gossip! Huhhh?!"

I immediately know that there's something wrong. "Shaina…?"

The Millennium Ring appears around Ryou's neck, and his hair spiked up.

Tristan jumps and shuts, "Hey, it's the Spirit of the Ring—"

"I sense dark energy from your sister…this isn't you Shaina. Whoever is in there must be in pain. Let go of her." Bakura says coldly.

Shaina's pupils grow smaller, and her face twists into malice. "She's ours. We're going to make this body ours." She hisses in a raspy voice.

"What exactly is happening here Bakura?" Atem asks, uneasily.

Bakura's eyes narrow angrily. "Marik let loose some souls from the Shadow Realm into Shaina's mind. They're in pain, so they use a living body for the pain to subside."

"Ours? No, I will make this body mine myself!" Shaina hisses, her voice changing.

Her voice changes again. "Give her to us. Please. What if…we bring your other friends back from the Shadow Realm? In exchange…"

"Not a chance. You all know that there's no way out of the Shadow Realm without help from the outside. I know how it must be a never-ending hell for you in the Shadow Realm—I've experienced it once for quite some time. But how does it give you worthless soul scum the right to use Shaina's mind? She's a living being, capable of her own choices and mind." Bakura says.

Shaina laughs. "Oh, if you understand, we're in pain! In agony! We're cold, and hungry, and mad! But the all of you! You're still blessed with a beating heart, a life! Don't you understand?!"

Bakura's expression darkens. "I don't give a shit about any of your well-beings, I only care for the safety of Shaina. I will never, ever let you take her from me!"

"She isn't yours, and she isn't an object," Atem says coldly to him.

"That isn't the point!" Bakura snaps.

Shaina sighs, and her voice changes again. "Oh, unrequited love between a maiden and two gallant men. Which man shall win the hand of the maiden?" she sings.

For the rest of us, we look at Shaina, horrified in her state of possession.

Her expression turns dark and violent. She grabs her head. "AAAHHHH?! What the HELL is this?! What do I hear?! AHHHH!"

Shaina took a turn of the worse of the possession of these spirits. She throws aside the book that she's reading, and starts banging her head against the wall.

"It was so quiet and peaceful in here, until the colors came in! Look at all these colors that burst in my room! Silver, huh?!" she cries out, pointing to Bakura.

"A-and green! Blue! All of the colors spiraling!" she says hysterically.

"Cut it out Shaina!" I say, finally speaking out.

"You bastards better get out of her head right now!" Bakura threatens.

Shaina stops babbling, and pauses. She smiles widely at us. "Oh, so now the colors are telling us what to do? That isn't right…that isn't right at all…"

She grabs her head again.

"Han Blue…Eerie Black…Lavender…Purple…Maroon…Egyptian Blue…" she mutters. The next moment, she's repeating these list of colors all over again, like a mantra.

Bakura steps up and grabs hold of her shoulders. "Shaina, gain control of your own body, right now!"

Shaina's head snaps us, her face twisting into anger. "Get your hands off our body right now!" She suddenly, takes a knife out of her pocket, and starts swinging it at Bakura.

Some blood trickles down from a cut on his cheek, but he charges at Shaina, and pins her down to the floor. Duke, Tristan, and Joey quickly go in, pinning her down from her unearthly strength. Bakura grabs the knife from her.

Shaina looks up. "Han Blue…Eerie Black…Lavender…Purple…Maroon…Egyptian Blue…." She starts repeating again. All of the boys get of her, and Shaina doesn't seem to notice. All she just kept on repeating is these list of random colors…

"W-we need to get some rope, or something! She can do something to hurt herself!" I say worriedly. Tea and Miho go out of the room, and then return with some rope. A little cautious, Joey and Tristan hoist her up to a chair. But, once again, she doesn't notice.

Bakura bounds her feet, arms, and body to the chair.

"Why the hell is she repeating those colors every moment?"

Atem turns back to Yugi. "Maybe they mean something. I think we should write them down." Yugi says.

He gets some scrap paper, and a pen. He scribbles down the list of colors. his nose scrunches. "This doesn't add up…"

"What are you trying to do?" Tea asks.

"I don't know really. Maybe these colors mean something, a message from Shaina. They just don't add up…"

"Have you tried putting the colors in order?" I suggest.

Yugi shakes his head. "No, I just did it from the top of my head. But maybe I can try…" He quickly scribbles down the colors. He gasps.

"What's the matter Yugi?" Miho asks nervously.

Yugi shakily holds up the paper, and we all gasp. A message spells out from the colors that Shaina is repeating:

**H**an Blue

**E**erie Black

**L**avender

**P**urple

**M**aroon

**E**gyptian Blue

And that is, "Help me."


	55. A Hopeful Message!

**~Chapter Fifty-Two~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

Darkness. Darkness is what I'm in. I can hear the voices of the souls that are crowding in my head. It's over-filling my thoughts, with the painful memories of these souls from the Shadow Realm. I have no idea what's happening on the outside, since I can't take control of my mind.

I see a soul—they take the form of purple glowing sphere—wander into the parts of where I am. "H-hello?" I ask, slightly scared.

"It's you. The owner of this body." An unearthly voice says, distant and far away.

"Um…are you a bad spirit, or something?" I manage to squeak out.

"Ah, no. I'm one of the weaker spirits. A spirit in mourning. A bad spirit would give of a fiery red glow, as for I, I give off a purple glow."

"Oh, I guess that's good." I say decidedly.

"No, no it's not. Us sprits in the Shadow Realm don't have much control over our emotions, one moment we're calm and sorrowful, the next we can be vicious and savage."

I feel slightly alarmed by this. "…Is there anything I can do to take control of my body?"

"Didn't you know? You already took control of your body, only for a brief moment of time. I guess you didn't know yourself…" the spirit says.

"W-what's your name?" I ask.

The spirit sighs. "Names do not matter to us souls in the Shadow Realm, but only the memories of our loved ones in our real life. Our only connection to our sanity. For in the Shadow Realm there is never ending pain…"

"Sorry, I guess." I say, slightly regretful.

"Owwwwww…oooaaagghhhh…it hurts…why did I have to be killed by my own father? It hurts…Stabbed and stabbed, over and over…"

It then suddenly comes to me. "Wait, I think I know your name! Jallah, isn't it?"

"Jallah…it sounds vaguely familiar. I think I am a girl back in my days. Thank you. I will keep that close to me. how did you know?" Jallah asks.

"Well, it's a long story…but I saw a flashback of your death. I even felt it." I say, shuddering at that memory.

Jallah sighs. "So sorry you had to experience that. I'm sorry I had to die that way. But at least the pain is less potent in a living body."

"What do you mean?" I question.

"You see. These souls inside your mind, they'll be quite hard to drive out, unless there is some help from the outside."

"Is there nothing that I can do?"

"Maybe. I sense that you have a piece of your soul locked in an object…jewelry of some sort."

It rushes into my mind. "That's right! My locket! I remember!" I say, remembering how Atem sealed some of it in Duelist Kingdom!

"I guess that I have to sleep." I say out loud, lying down. "It was nice meeting you Jallah." I add on.

Jallah only sighs, and her spirit wanders away. I close my eyes, and ease myself to sleep.

I wake up, finding myself inside my soul room. I rush to the windows, seeing, that my body is bound to a chair. Shana is sitting in front of me, watching me cautiously. I wish that I could say something to her…

"Well Shaina, the finals are still going on. Joey and Atem had their duel, it was a pretty friendly rivarly. Now there's only Yami Marik, Kaiba, and Atem in the finals. It's a pretty slim chance, considering if Kaiba duels against Yami Marik, we're al pretty much screwed. I wish that you're hear with us. I wish that I can do something to help you.

"This is just stupid, talking to you when you're possessed by a bunch of babbling spirits. I want another message from you…something that is hopeful. I don't want you to send a message that shows how you're struggling in there. Just give me a sign. Give me _something._" Shana begs. I can see her tearing up.

I am too. I close my eyes, and wish that I could give her a sign. I never felt something that I want so badly.

Suddenly, I think my locket snapped open, and the lullaby starts playing. Shana looks up, and gasps. "Shaina…?"

She smiles. "Thanks. For reassuring me."


	56. A Strike Of Inspiration!

**A/N: To all of you readers, if you haven't read A HUGE MESSAGE that I posted up last night (and I took it down) Sorry I confused you. I said in the last chapter (but I re-edit it) that Atem dueled against Kaiba and Joey dueled against Yami Marik. Well, WRONG! I made a huge mistake D: Joey was to supposed to duel against Atem, while Kaiba and Yami Marik are supposed to wait out the winner of their duel. Sorry for the huge confusion! XD (PM me if you're still confused!)**

**~Chapter Fifty-Three~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

I head to the drawing room were the duels are to picked out. I am really, really nervous right now. Kaiba can't duel against Yami Marik now, he just can't. My friends are nervous too, knowing the dire situation. The numbers picked out and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Marik Ishtar will be dueling against…"

All of my friends and I hold our breath.

"…Seto Kaiba!" Roland announces.

"No!" I shout suddenly.

"This is bad. Kaiba may be a strong duelist, but he won't stand a chance against Yami Marik!" Atem exclaims.

"I'm right over here." Kaiba says, glaring at us.

"Kaiba, you gotta back out of the duel now!" I demand.

Kaiba rolls his eyes. "Do you seriously think that I'd back of a duel, just like that? If that's what you think, you must be dreaming. I hate to burst your bubble, but I won't be backing out of this duel anytime soon." With that said, he strides out with his brother.

Tristan rolls his eyes. "Shana, you shouldn't have even tried! You know with that huge ass ego of his, he'll never back out of any duel!"

I sigh. "It was worth a shot. All we can do is just hope."

Instead of heading to watch the duel between Kaiba and Yami Marik, I go to Shaina. She's still possessed by those spirits, so she's muttering away nonsense as usual. Even though that still is, I talk to her, I don't know why.

"Well, we're in deep shit. Kaiba is dueling against Yami Marik, and even though he has Obelisk, he won't stand a chance against Ra and Yami Marik's mind games. Now it'll be impossible for Atem to win." I sigh, Shaina only replying with babbling more nonsense.

I slouch in the chair, and soon find myself dozing off. I find myself sitting in the park bench.

"Weird. Have I been here before?" I say aloud to myself.

"_Yes you have Shana."_ I hear a familiar voice say.

I whip around, finding Marik! But he seems to be more see-through than before.

"Marik! Long time no see! You seem more…" I say in disbelief.

_"Not there? Yes, it's because the Shadow Realm is eating me away slowly. I would've contacted you before, but I'm disappearing slowly."_ Marik explains bitterly.

"Oh." I say. _That's all Shana? That's all you're going to say?_ I thought. But no, that's not all I wanted to say. I've been holding in my problems and I have no one else to tell, unlike my sister.

I burst out in tears and tell Marik everything, from Yami Marik torturing Shaina in their duel up to him dueling against Kaiba, and that he'll lose, and that all hope is lost, in one sentence.

Marik listens, his ghostly face written with regret.

"_I'm sorry…that I hurt you like that Shana. I'm sorry about everything. This is all my fault."_

I shake my head, rubbing the tears away. "No, it's not your fault. I just really needed to tell someone these problems, aside from my sister." I say, managing to force a small smile.

"_If that is that I'm dueling against Kaiba, he will lose for sure…"_

I nod and shake my head sadly. "I really have no idea what to do. I feel so helpless Marik." I mumble. "You know, I'm not as strong as my sister or the others. I just hide behind the make-up and fashion, as an armor to defend myself from the problems of the world. I should've not done that for such a long time, because now I feel completely helpless. Now I can't ignore the problems, I have to solve them. But I have no idea how." I admit, pathetically.

Marik puts his hand on my shoulder, still somewhat solid.

"_Ever since I met you Shana, that isn't what I gathered from you. you are as strong, as any person can be. Even though you got stabbed by me,"_ Marik turns a light red when he mentions that.

"_You still dragged yourself out of the hospital to save your sister from my control. When I first met you, you were strong and brave enough to make a bargain with me, even look at me straight in the eye! So don't doubt yourself no Shana, not here, not now. You can do something."_

I smile at Marik's reassurance of words. "Thanks so much Marik. You really made me feel better…"

I look up to the blue sky. One of the clouds are shaped like angels. Guardian angels. Boy do we all need one right now. Something about that word clings to me.

_Guardian angel…guardian angel…guardian…guardian!_ That word rings throughout my head in complete realization. I jump up, and turn to Marik in excitement.

"Marik, maybe not all hope is lost afterall! There's still a way that Atem can win!" I yell excitedly.

"_What would that be?"_ Marik asks curiously.

"The Guardian Cards! If I can find them, I can give them to Atem! He'll be able to win!"

"_They may be powerful, but not that much to defeat two God Cards."_ Marik points out.

"I know that, but Atem will also need a card from Kaiba's deck…a really important one for that matter! Thanks so much Marik, you really made me realize everything!"

"_Um…you're welcome?"_ Marik says, a little confused, but smiling.


	57. The Prices At Stake!

**~Chapter Fifty-Four~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

I wake up, finding that Miho, Tea, and Serenity are sitting next to me, in low spirits. They told me that Kaiba lost and got sent to the Shadow Realm. And that Yami Marik obtained possession of Obelisk. They were wondering how the Pharaoh will be able to defeat Yami Marik now. But I know how.

I walk over to Mokuba, where he's near Kaiba. I feel guilty with Kaiba being sent to the Shadow Realm and hospitalized. But all of that can change.

"Mokuba I need to see your brother's deck."

"But…why?" Mokuba asks, a little teary-eyed at the state of his brother.

"Kaiba has something in his deck that can help Yugi, that can possibly defeat Yami Marik. If we can get that card, everyone is set free, including your brother."

Not needing anymore explanation, Mokuba scampers away, bringing back a briefcase. He snaps it open, and there is a whole collection of cards.

I rummage through these cards, finally finding that card that'll be useful to Atem. Fiend's Sanctuary.

"Thanks Mokuba." I say. I then go to Shaina's room. Where would my sister hide her things? Wander around her room, looking for anything out of place. A brown box catches my eye.

I try to open it, but it's locked. Bingo. Where would she hide a key? I look threw her (very messy) clothes cabinet, and I find it tangled up in some clothes. I quickly take it and unlock the box, finding the Guardian Cards! I quickly rush to Atem, and pound on his door.

Yugi opens it, and looks at me curiously. "What's up Shana?"

"Yugi! Here are the cards that'll be able to help you in your duel! Use it to best of your ability." I say, pressing the cards into his hand. He scans through them, and his eyes widen.

"These are very useful and powerful cards, but will they be enough to defeat two God Cards?" he asks.

I smile. "Don't worry Yugi. You'll pull through. You always do."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All of us head to where the duel between Atem and Yami Marik will take place. I am practically biting on my nails right now.

"Hey Shana, will Pharaoh still win according to the anime?" Tea asks.

I gaze at them activating their duel disk. "We can only hope Tea. We can only hope…"

"Ready for the duel of your life Pharaoh?" Yami Marik asks, smirking.

"I'll be ready for whatever you'll throw at me." Atem says with determination.

"Good! Let's take this to the Shadow Realm, shall we?" Yami Marik says, grinning. The whole surroundings turns into a dark purple abyss.

"And let's mix up things…shall we?" I see a something faintly appearing besides Yami Marik. And that is…

"Marik!" I scream.

Yami Marik glances over to me, and smirks. "Yes indeed dear Shana. And there is more faces you'll recognize!"

Over to Atem's side, Yugi, Shaina, Kaiba, Joey, and Mai appear at his side, chained to the wall! This is impossible! This isn't going according to the manga or anime!

"Here are some friends of yours, friends you'll be seeing for the last time." Yami Marik mocks.

"Big brother!" Mokuba cries out, seeing Kaiba chained to the purply abyss wall.

Atem panics at seeing them chained to the side. They all slowly wake up.

"Where am I?" Joey mutters.

Yugi looks around, confused. "H-hey! I'm separated from Pharaoh! Marik, what have you done?!"

Yami Marik cackles. "I only made the stakes higher, that's all. When Pharaoh attacks me, my weaker side will take the damage and the shadows will eat him away…however, when the Pharaoh's life points lower, all of his dear friends will be eaten away to the Shadow Realm as well! and when one of us loses, the loser will be dragged down to the Shadow Realm, with the unfortunate passengers with them."

"No! Joey!" Serenity gasps, tears coming to her eyes.

"And that's not all…that same torture that I did to Shaina, I will do to all of your friends! They will feel the pain and agony of the souls sent to the Shadow Realm! Ahahahahaha!"

"Come at us Marik!" Joey yells bravely.

I look at all of our friends chained to the wall. Shaina is still knocked out cold. What will happen now that the prices are at stake?


	58. Madness VS Light Part One

**~Chapter Fifty-Five~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

I watch Yami Marik with extreme caution, as he draws first. "I summon Vampire Leech to the field in attack mode, and use its special effect, to attack you directly!"

Atem's life points goes down to 3500 life points.

"Oh no!" I exclaim, knowing what this means.

Yami Marik smiles evilly. "Yes, I believe the all of you know what this means…everytime that I attack the Pharaoh's life points, you all take the damage…let's have Kaiba up for tortures, shall we?"

The Millennium Rod glows, and Kaiba seems to space out. He seems to grit his teeth in pain, and tries not to scream. He squirms under the intense pain, whatever Yami Marik puts him through.

"Grhhhhh…stop…make it stop…!" he says through clenched teeth.

Kaiba then seems to snap back to reality. He pants hard from the vision.

Yami Marik smirks. "You're quite hard to shake, no fun at all…but that'll all change by the end of this duel. I also activate Vampire Leech's second effect, to discard one card and set Vampire Leech to defense mode. Then I set a card and end my turn."

"H-hey, what's happening to their bodies?!" Tristan exclaims.

I look up, and gasp, seeing that a part of all those chained to the wall, has disappeared.

"Nyeh, this is freaky…" Joey says, freaked out from the sight of hand disappearing.

Yami Marik. "Don't you remember? Whenever the Pharaoh's life points goes down, a part of all of you will be eaten away by the shadows!"

"I'm assuming that that's not good," Joey says nervously.

"Don't worry Joey, Pharaoh can pull this off! We just have to hold on!" Yugi reassures him.

"Yes, don't worry, the all of you. I'll save you all in time…" Atem says, drawing a card. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode, to attack his Vampire Leech! I then set two cards and with that I end my turn."

"I summon Juragedo to the field in attack mode. Attack his Queen's Knight!"

Atem's life points goes down to 3300.

"This means…"

"Yes indeed Pharaoh! Now let's try your fragile little host, shall we?" Yami Marik says with a cruel smile.

"No! Not Yugi!" Atem exclaims.

Yugi spaces out. He starts to shake violently. "N-no! Nrghhh…stop! Aaahhhh! It hurts…! It hurts! Ahhhhh!"

"Yuge, stay strong!" Joey calls out to his friend.

Yugi snaps back from the vision and shivers. Another part of all their bodies disappears.

Yami Marik laughs. "Really Pharaoh, you shouldn't be so reckless! Because of your carelessness, your friends mind end up losing their sanity or luves to the Shaodw Realm because of you."

"Enough talk Marik! Finish your move already!" Atem says angrily.

"Hmm. I set down two cards and end my turn. Be careful of how you play out your next move Pharaoh." Yami Marik says, grinning.

For a few turns, everything goes according to the anime and manga, the Pharaoh's nor Yami Marik's life points go down, nobody is hurt. For now. I glance over to Shaina. She's still knocked out cold, along with Mai. I hope that she doesn't go next when the Pharaoh's life points go down again.

Or, maybe Yami Marik is attacking for now, because Shaina isn't awake to see the _wonderful_ show. That very thought disgusts me because of his sadistic enjoyment.

"…after sacrificing my monsters, I summon…Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Atem says. The huge red dragon appears on the field, bellowing out a roar.

"Alright! Now Pharaoh has the upper hand!" Tea says excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up too high yet Tea." I say.

"Why?" she asks, puzzled.

"Yami Marik has something up his sleeve to mess with Slifer, I'm sure of that."

"Is that according to the events?" Duke asks.

I nod. "I think so…"

"Attack Juragedo Slifer!" Atem commands.

"Not so fast there Pharaoh! You activated my face down, Dark Spell Regeneration! I use it to activate Monster Reborn, straight from your Graveyard to summon…The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"The Winged Dragon of Ra?!" all of us say together, in shock.

"That's right! Now two of the Gods are facing off on the field. I wonder how it'll turn out?" Yami Marik says, grinning, switching Ra into Phoenix Mode.

Though Atem is keeping a poker face, I can see that he's sweating a little nervously.

"It's my move now Marik," he says coolly, drawing a card.

"Since a monster is activated from your side of the field, Slifer's effect is activated, lowering the attack and defense points of Ra."

Yami Marik sniggers. "Nice try Pharaoh, but as you know, Ra is immune to these effects of yours. I also pay 1000 life points to activate Ra's effect, destroying your Slifer!"

"No!" my friends and I shout.

"Yes! However, because it was special summoned, Ra returns to my Graveyard. I also activate Zombie's Jewel. Due to its effect, I can take Monster Reborn from your hand Pharaoh, but in exchange, you draw a card."

"I can't believe it! Marik gave up a whole chunk of his life points, and then the good Marik takes the damage!" Tristan points out.

"My weaker half serves no purpose for me." Yami Marik says, smirking.

As for Atem, as in all slow motion, he draws a card. He slowly (actually I think he's in slow-mo for some reason) sets the card down without looking.

"What's this? You set down a card without even looking at it!" Yami Marik says.

"Yes I did. Now it's your move." Atem says, somewhat coolly.

"Has Pharaoh lot his mind? How can he set down a card without even knowing what it is?" Duke questions.

"He knows what card it is." I say suddenly.

"Huh?" my friends all say.

"He knows what it is," I say slowly.

"Because its Kaiba's card." Ishizu suddenly states.

"Ishizu?!" we all exclaim, turning to her.

"It's about time you came into the duel sister," Yami Marik says, grinning maniacally.

"Yes, I did come." She says in her calm manner.

Yami Marik does his turn, according to the anime. "Attack the Pharaoh directly Ra, and finish him!"

"Pharaoh, no!" my friends all cry out.

However, a card faces up on Atem's side of the field. I smile to myself.

"You activated the card, Fiend's Sanctuary!"

"Isn't that my card?" Kaiba speaks up.

"Yes it is Kaiba, thanks to Shana giving to me."

"What?! She had no right, digging through my deck—"

"Ergghhh, don't throw a hissy fit Kaiba-boy…" my sister says groggily.

"Shaina! You woke up!" I say joyfully.

"Seriously Kaiba…you should be practically thanking her now, because as you can see, you're not wholly here at the moment!" Shaina says, addressing some of Kaiba's missing body parts.

"It's been much more quieter before you woke up," he says, glaring at her.

Mai is beginning to wake up too.

Yami Marik cackles. "Yes, yes, now all of the audience is here! Go on with your move Pharaoh!"

"With pleasure. As I was saying, I am able to summon a Metal Fiend Token to the field, to block any attack from you and redirect any damage inflicted on me, back to you! However, during each turn, I must give up 1000 life points in order to keep this card on the field." Atem explains, with triumph.

Yami Marik growls. "I play the Magic Card, De-Fusion, to separate myself from Ra. After that, Ra is sent back to my Graveyard. I then set down a card and end my turn."

"My turn now! I pay 1000 life points to keep Metal Fiend Token on the field. Sorry, if it's okay with the all of you," he says quickly, apologizing to everyone.

"Do what you have to do Pharaoh!" Yugi says in high spirits.

"What?! Thanks to you, now more of our body is disappearing—"

"Shut it Kaiba! If I wasn't strapped onto here, I would smack you!" Shaina threatens.

"I also activate the Magic Card, Multiply, to summon two more Metal Fiend Tokens! I then sacrifice the three of them to summon…Guardian of Shields to the field!" Atem says. the majestic monster appears on the field, with 5000 attack points.

Shaina smiles. "It's good to know that these things are being used to good purpose."

"The Guardian Cards? I never heard of them before…" Mai trails off.

Kaiba's eyes widen. "I heard of them before, but I never knew that they exist…! How did Yugi get them?"

I was about to say that these are Shaina's cards to rub it in his face, but she quickly shakes her head at me."

"Now, Guardian of Shields, attack Marik's life points directly!"

"Aaaaaaarghhhhhhhh!" Yami Marik cries out, a bright light wiping him out. His life points go down to 700 life points. Practically a partial of Marik is left. I look at him worriedly, only some of his face and body visible.

Yami Marik slowly gets up. Then, he begins to laugh. And laugh, and laugh more, crazily.

"Care to share what's so funny Marik?" Atem asks coldly.

"Only that you activated, Metal Reflect Slime. When you attacked with that Guardian, its effect activates!"

A huge ball of slime appears on the field.

Joey laughs mockingly. "That huge ball of boogers? It's so threatening!"

Yami Marik glares at him. "Oh, you haven't seen its effect take place yet. Since Guardian of Shields attacked…whatever monster that attacked this card, will take form of the one that attacked it!"

Shaina's eyes widen. "That means that…"

The ball of slime stretches out, transforms, morphs, and forms into…

Realization hits me. "…It'll form into another version of a Guardian Card!" I say, finishing her sentence.

Yami Marik laughs more, enjoying our newfound fear. "That's right girls…"

I stare in horror, as two copies of Guardian of Shields are on the field. How will this end?


	59. Madness VS Light Part 2

**~Chapter Fifty-Six~**

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

"Now Metal Reflect Slime's defense points becomes ¾ of the attack points of your monster! That means that Metal Reflect Slime's defense points are 3750. Just come at me now Pharaoh!" Yami Marik says, smiling maniacally.

Atem says nothing, and only sets down a card.

"My turn now! I summon Revival Jam to the field. Then I play the Magic Card, Polymerization, fusing my Metal Reflect Slime and Revival Jam, into Guardian of Shields Slime. Guardian Slime's attack points become equal as it is to its defense points as well. I end my turn for enough damage for now." Yami Marik says, smirking.

"Aw, that's just stupid! Marik didn't even try to do anything to defend that slime thing! C'mon Pharaoh, finish it off with your Guardian!" Joey yells.

"I'm not so sure about that Joey…" I say, glancing over to Yami Marik. There is deceit in his eyes. He wouldn't make it that easy for the Pharaoh.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. Now, Guardian of Shields, finish off Guardian of Shields Slime!" Atem orders. It disappears from the field.

"All right! Way to go Pharaoh!" Tristan cheers.

Yami Marik laughs. "You all are quite hilarious when you think that you're winning. How wrong you all are. I activate Guardian of Shields Slime's special effect, bringing back from the Graveyard to the field. So you haven't destroyed my monster yet Pharaoh," Yami Marik says tauntingly.

"Urgh! I just knew that he had something up that cloak of his!" Shaina says.

"The irony of it," Yami Marik says, grinning. He draws, and sets down a card. "I summon Bowganian in defense mode. But, there's an effect from this. While this monster is faced up, you will take 300 damage life points during the end of each of your turns. You know what this means for your friends behind you Pharaoh!" he says, his eyes widening.

"Let's do it for Mai!" he says, raising his Rod. Mai's eyes grow dull. She starts wriggling and restraining against the chains. "G-gaahhhhhhhh! Stop! Uuuhhh—uhhhh! Oooooaghhhhhhhhhhhh! I-it hurts!" she exclaims, shaking. She snaps back to reality, breathing hard, clearly shaken.

"I suggest you think of something soon, because each time your friends are given a vision, the pain and experience gets worst every turn. In fact, it might be so painful, they might all die from the intense pain given," Yami Marik says, grinning.

Atem clenches his fists. "I _will_ think of something Marik, just you wait!" He sets down a card and then says, "I tribute Big Shield Gardna to summon, Dark Magician Girl! Attack Bowganian now!" Atem shouts.

However, Yami Marik interrupts and says, "Hold it there Pharaoh! I activate Jam Defender, letting your attack hit my activated card!"

Atem growls, his life points lowering to 1300 because of the effect of Bowganian.

"You really are coming up with _such _a great plan over there Pharaoh." Yami Marik says sarcastically, sniggering. "I activate Mining For Stones, discarding two cards from my hand to add Monster Reborn back from my Graveyard. You know what this means," he says, smiling widely at all of us.

He's right. We know what this means…he's planning to summon Ra! Atem _has _to think of something soon!

"I set two cards down. I then summon Swallowtail Spike Lizard in defense mode. As long as it's in defense mode, I will gain 1000 life points each turn. Come at me now Pharaoh." Yami Marik says tauntingly.

"Fan-fuckin-tastic!" Shaina exclaims from the side.

"You shouldn't defy me little Shaina, for you're next when the Pharaoh loses life points." Yami Marik says, glaring at her.

Shana quickly pales, and shivers remembering her duel from Yami Marik.

Atem glances over to her very nervously, drawing another card. "I summon Gazelle of Mythical Beasts in defense mode. I then set down two cards. I…I end my turn…" he mutters.

Yami Marik laughs. "Maybe you don't care for Shaina afterall! Because of you, she'll now suffer the visions of pain from souls of the Shadow Realm! And you didn't even try to do anything to save her from the pain…how pitiful." He says sadistically, his Rod glowing.

Shaina's eyes widen. "No…no! STOP! STOP IT! Ahhhhhh—ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she screams at the top of her lungs.

Atem clenches his fists and grips his duel disk.

Shaina keeps on screaming, longer than anybody else's visions. It lasted for five minutes. I just wanted it to stop…why won't she stop screaming?!

"That's enough Yami!" Tea says suddenly. Though there's something different about her voice…I turn to her, noticing that her eyes are dull…

"Is that you Marik?" I ask, stifling a gasp.

"Yes, yes it is Shana. I finally broke through gaining control of what memories are sealed inside your friend…I just want to say sorry. To everyone. Especially you sister, for putting up with me for years." He says, turning to Ishizu.

Her eyes quiver, tears building up. "Brother…"

"I want to make things right. So other me, stop your tortures against Shaina. You've had your fill of pleasure, you're just taking it too far. And Pharaoh…I know that just saying sorry would not make up for all the pain I caused…but destroy my dark half along with me."

"Marik!" Ishizu and I cry out, shocked.

"Yes. It's what must be done." Marik states.

Yami Mrik cackles hysterically. "How funny, how funny! It's so _noble_ of you, weaker me, to step in and so graciously beg forgiveness and beg for the Pharaoh to defeat me! that won't be happening anytime soon I'm afraid to say. But I will stop, as you wish, _weakling._"

Marik closes his eyes through Tea's. "This is what must be done." He turns to me, clasping me by the hands with Tea's. "Goodbye." With that said, the dull look from Tea's eyes disappears, she blinks like crazy.

"Huh? Wha?"

I turn away, my eyes brimming in tears.

Shaina then snaps back, shaking, breathing, and shivering hard. "Shaina? Stay with us!" Yugi says, calling out to her. However, she doesn't reply, just shivering more.

Atem shakes angrily, enraged. "Marik…mark my words, you will…_pay._ Pay dearly for what you've done to the ones that I care for. You'll regret that you ever came across me." he says, in a soft deadly voice. I can hear the anger, though Atem restrains it. He sure knows how to keep a good poker face…

Yami Marik yawns. "Are you done making your meaningless threats?" he says, gazing over to him.

Atem exhales. "Yes. It's your move."

Yami Marik's turn goes according to manga. That's an understatement actually. There's _two_ Egyptian God Cards at his side, and he's fused with Ra. That. Is. Bad. However, Atem has Slifer, and two Guardian Cards at his side of the field. Intense. However, Yami Marik cackles, destroying them.

All of us cry out in despair. Is this the end? No! It can't be! But there is still yet one thing that I can do…I run away from the duel.

"Leaving so soon to see the defeat of your friend Pharaoh?" Yami Marik calls out tauntingly.

I run all the way to Odion's room. However, I find that he's already up, but very weak. "Odion! Odion! We gotta rush you to Marik! He needs you! He needs your help!" I cry out. He nods. I take him by the arm, and we both walk towards the duel.

"Not so fast! We won't give up! Marik break free!" I exclaim, Odion and I bursting in.

Yami Marik glances over to us. "It's only you." he says dryly.

"M-Master Marik…" Odion mutters, walking out of my support.

Fear and alarm flashes across his face. "Get away!" he yells.

"N-no…I know that the real Marik is in there…you must break free! I know that you're strong—"

"SHUT UP!" Yami Marik screams. Lightning strikes Odion.

"Odion!" I cry out, horrified.

He stumbles back up. "Be that strong, honorable boy you once were when you were younger…be that boy again Master Marik…regain control!"

Lightning strikes him again.

He shuffles over to Yami Marik, and looks at him straight in the eye. "In order to defeat the evil…you must overcome _yourself_ Master Marik. For what's holding you back from defeating the evil inside you—is yourself. Your biggest obstacle…if you overcome yourself, you'll be able to protect everyone. Including her." Odion says wisely, nodding towards me.

Yami Marik's eye is twitching. "G…GAH!" he cries out. A bright glow overtakes his face.

"Y-you're right Odion! Pharaoh! Attack me with all you got! No matter the price!" I hear the familiar voice of Marik cry out.

"No! he's bluffing! Attack me and you'll never see the good me again!" Yami Marik says, trying to take over.

"No Pharaoh! This is my repentance! This is what I'll make up for!" Marik cries out.

"Intense shit man." Duke mumbles.

Atem nods. Using the card Ragnarok, all of his monsters from the Graveyard, including the Guardian Cards, wrap around Obelisk and Ra. "No…noooo!" Yami Marik yells out.

A bright light overcomes our vision. When I open my eyes, I can see the blue sky again. Mai, Kaiba, Joey, and Shaina aren't chained anymore. Yugi returned back inside Atem. And Marik—the real for true Marik—is standing on the field, tiredly. The floating eye of what remains of Yami Marik stays on the field.

"I surrender Pharaoh. You got me." Marik says tiredly, extending his hand. Atem stares begrudgingly at it. He then reluctantly shakes it.

_It all comes to an end._ I thought, smiling wearily.


	60. It Comes (Half) Peacefully To An End

**A/N: Guys, I'm skipping to the part where the twins and the gang escape the island. Sorry. It goes accordingly to the anime you know. **

**~Chapter Fifty-Seven~**

_**Shaina's P.O.V**_

"Go, go, go!" Roland shouts, all of us rushing inside the helicopter. It slowly rises up.

"Man, do ya think that the Kaiba brothers escaped?" Joey asks, slightly worried for their well-beings for the first time.

Shana and I roll our eyes, knowing that they're alright for sure. We both start chortling.

"What's so funny?" Ryou asks.

We both laugh more.

I begin. "In three…"

"Two…" Shana says, grinning.

"One!"

Suddenly, a Blue Eyes White Dragon helicopter bursts out of the smoke of the blown up island. Kaiba is laughing like crazy.

"Whaaaaaatttttt?" all of my friends say in shock.

"Why that Kaiba, making me worry for him—"

"Don't worry, we'll get the last laugh! Act like that I didn't escape the island!" I say, ducking from the window so that the Kaiba brothers don't see me.

I hear Kaiba says through the speakers, "I see that all of you dweebs escaped the island. Where would Shaina be?" he asks.

Shana inhales deeply and starts fake crying. "S-she didn't make it out of the island…" I cover my mouth so that I won't laugh out loud. Shana can be a drama queen at the right moment!

"Yes Kaiba…" Atem says somberly, playing along.

"What?! She died before I even claimed my title back?! Why—"

"SURPRISE!" I shout, smushing my face against the window.

"What?!" Kaiba shouts, startled. He got so shocked, his little helicopter even swayed. We all cracked up.

"Reaction?" Joey says grinning.

"Priceless!" Tristan says, laughing more.

Kaiba turns up, furious. "Awwww, Kaiba-boy, so you did care for me!" I exclaim.

He huffs, and he begins to fly off. "See ya later guys! We have important Kaibacorp business to attend too!" Mokuba says, waving before they disappear.

We start laughing more. It feels good to be with my friends again.

The helicopter finally arrives at Domino City. Home sweet home! Finally! All of us got off.

We all gather at Domino Piers. I eye Marik angrily, as he hugs Shana. Very awkwardly. But still…

"Thank you Pharaoh." He says nodding to him. he turns to my sister. "And to you too Shana. You took part in helping me overcoming the darkness in me. How can I ever thank you all…?"

"I don't know, leaving as soon as possible?!" I snap.

Marik glances up, and smiles nervously. "Um…a lot of apologies to you Shaina."

"Like hell. And stop making lovey-dovey eyes at my sister!" I say, glaring at him.

"Shaina!" Shana cries out, embarrassed.

Marik gives a tilted smile. "It's okay…I would expect this, especially from your sister. She's always so feisty and never gives up."

"Don't flatter me!" I say angrily.

Ishizu smiles at all of us. "Like my brother, said, thank you, all of you. And Pharaoh, I hope along the way that you will gain your memories. We will meet again."

"Well, bye then Marik. Call me. If they have cell phones in Egypt. Or whatever." She says. just as she's turning away, Marik grabs her by the hand and kisses her on the lips.

"Why you jackass, I oughta—" Miho and Tea quickly hold me back.

"It's true love!" Miho sighs.

I growl struggling against their grip. Shana blushes deeply, pulling away. I break free, and run after Marik.

"COME BACK HERE!"

He quickly waves goodbye, and jumps onto the ship. "It was nice meeting you!" he says. The boat speeds away.

"I'll get you the next time you show your face here Marik, mark my words, damnit!" I shout.

Everybody laughs. "C'mon Shaina, you have to forgive, he's obviously your sister's boyfriend!" Mai says, laughing.

"Gahhhhhhhh!" I yell.

"Hmm. Oh well, it's been a nice time spending time with all of you, but I'm taking my leave. I can't stay here for long!" Mai says, turning away.

"Mai, wait!" Joey calls out.

"Yes?" Mai asks, a small smile in her voice.

"I—I hope that…you return soon." He says, blushing.

She laughs. "Maybe doggie boy." She says, walking away.

Duke sighs. "I'll be taking my leave too. Need to run business, you know? See you all later! And call me Serenity!" he says, waving goodbye.

Joey growls at Duke, then turns to Serenity. "I know that you can't stay around here for much longer—which is why that we'll spend all the time together tomorrow, and I'll show you the sights cuz now you can see!" he promises.

She laughs. "That'll be great Joey! I can't wait!" she says. Just as they were both about to walk away, Joey turns to Atem. "And also Pharaoh…I wanna rematch! I think that we've both grown stronger, so meet me at the square tomorrow at 3! I'll be seeing you!" he says. Then Serenity and Joey walk away.

Atem pats me on the shoulder. "You were strong too Shaina."

"Thanks. I've grown stronger over the tournament." I say. I didn't even notice that Miho, Tea, and Shana shuffled away, leaving me only with Ryou and Atem.

I turn to Ryou. "And thanks to the you and Bakura. Shana told me what happened when Yami Marik messed with me, and Bakura kind of helped. Kind of. So thanks." I say. Ryou blushes a light pink.

"You're welcome. Um…well…goodbye!" He says, smiling shyly. He then walks away, leaving me with Atem.

"And Shaina?" I hear Atem ask.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to…go to the museum tomorrow? I think that there's another Egyptian exhibit…" Atem fibs.

I smile and cock my head. "Really?" I say, seeing through his white lie.

"Yes…" he says, smiling confidently.

I shrug. "Why not? Guess I'll see ya tomorrow." I say, waving a goodbye.

**A/N: That ends Battle City! Wow, that was long! So people…I'm dividing this into Waking the Dragon's arc (Seal of Oriachalchos) Or do you guys just think I should stick to these chapters after the progress we made. Please say what you think. Stay in tune for the next series!**


End file.
